True Colours Show
by PokePotterfan93
Summary: After his godfather's death, Harry discovers a terrible plot against him. Anger and betrayal will show Harry who he can trust and who he can't. Rated M for violence and Language and just in case HP/HG/DG/SB might end up a harem cause Harry's like that, NL/TD, RL/NT, Evil Dumbles. Ron bashing, slight Ginny bashing, Grey/Harry, Intelligent/Harry,
1. Meeting Fudge and the True Dumbledore

Chapter One: Meeting Fudge and the True Dumbledore

Sirius is dead, the pain was still there for Harry, his only loving family dead because he couldn't control his emotions, 'It's my fault' he thought looking in the headmasters office, he was sitting in a chair looking at the portrait of Phineas Black looking down at him looking sour as ever from hearing of Sirius's death. Harry began to think of that prophesy about him and what it said, 'neither can live while the other survives' the words swan in his head…he had to do it, he had to _kill_ Voldemort and he didn't know how. He heard two voices as he focused and knew the two, one was Dumbledore the other was Fudge.

"Harry, the Minister would like a word with you if you are able." Dumbledore slowly approached him, placing a grandfatherly hand on his shoulder.

"Yes sir, I've got some words for the Minister as well." He smiled, staring into Dumbledore's eyes with a dark passion.

"As you are entitled to Harry after the ordeal they placed you in." Dumbledore left, leaving Harry to his thoughts for the moment. It was easy for Albus to manipulate Harry, all he had to do was bring in Fudge for Harry to tear to pieces, then it would be back to the Dursleys so Harry could be saved and swept to the Burrow yet again. When Dumbledore returned Harry saw Minister Fudge trailing behind him, wearing his pin stripped suit and sporting his usual green bowler hat.

"Harry my dear boy, how are you?" Fudge asked shaking his hand in a friendly manner. One meeting with Harry and it would come up all roses for Cornelius. "So sorry about all that business with Sirius, it was tragic really."

Harry felt the anger grow as he heard Sirius's name mentioned. What right had Fudge talking about him like they were close friends? "What part exactly was tragic Minister?" He asked through gritted teeth. "The part where you labelled him a murderer or the part where he died doing what your Ministry should've been doing by protecting me?"

"Harry come now, we all make mistakes." Fudge shaky smile told Harry all he needed to know. Fudge was a washed up, no good, useless politician just trying to save his own selfish arse.

"Mistakes, is that what you call it? You allowed a psychopathic, evil, deluded, vindictive bitch teach D.A.D.A and then you start on a crusade to make me out as an out of balance, glory seeking brat who was letting fame get to him!" He spat, laughing evilly. "YOU WERE SO CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR POSITION AS MINISTER YOU ENDANGERED COUNTLESS LIVES!" Harry shouted now forgetting formalities.

"Now look here, I will not be spoken to like that!" Fudge shouted sharply at him. He was the Minister of Magic and no snot nosed brat would allow him to be undermined. "I am Minister for Magic and will be treated with respect!"

"Respect is earned by good leaders who don't deny a threat." Harry's fist dented the table as he glared at the Minister. "And after this year I doubt you'll remain Minister without my help."

"Yes…" Fudge sighed looking desperately at him. "Please Harry I know I have no right but if you could just help me with this one thing. It is better for the Wizarding community of England if I remain Minister." He pleaded trying so hard to keep his position of power.

"Actually, I've agreed to this to tell you I'll be helping whoever replaces you for some protective luxuries." He smiled, basking in the look of horror on Fudges face.

"Whatever you want I can give it to you." Fudge pleaded to him. The boy wanted something and if Fudge knew anything, it was how to bribe.

"Ok, here are my terms." Harry's feral grin reminded Dumbledore and Fudge of Sirius. "First off, Lucius Malfoy is imprisoned for life. I want access to my parents will now instead of when I come of age. I want Sirius's name cleared and for you to publicly say you were a fool. Then I want whatever magic that keeps me from using mine outside school removed, same goes for Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I also want to be trained in the Auror ways by two Aurors of my choice."

"Merlin's beard Harry, I can't do that." Fudge exclaimed.

"Then you can count on me, backing your replacement when they agree on my terms." Harry grinned, walking away from the table and examining several of Dumbledore's silver instruments. "Professor Dumbledore sir, I think it's time the Minister left."

"I believe so too Harry." Dumbledore smiled walking to the door with Fudge. "Do come again Cornelius."

"Thank you for allowing the use of your office Headmaster." Harry bowed to the old man. "Who'll replace him?"

"Rufus Scrimgeour probably, he is the current head of the Auror office." Dumbledore explained, sitting across from Harry looking slightly different. "Do you really wish for the conditions you ask for?"

"Yes Headmaster, I do." Harry nodded looking at the old man's gaze from his half-moon spectacles.

"Harry…when your parents died I sealed their will for your safety until you were at a good emotional age to deal with it." Dumbledore stared at him. "I believe that time is now Harry so I will allow you to read their will now. Just don't think too badly of me, it was for your safety." He handed Harry a folder marked 'will'.

**_The last will and testament of James Charles Potter and Lily Veronica Potter_**

_I James Charles Potter in my right state of mind agree on all terms set forth today._

_I Lillian Veronica Potter in my right state of mind agree on all terms set forth today._

_To our son Hadrian 'Harry' we leave the Potter fortune including and not limited to: Eighty million Galleons, the Potter family Manor and the house in Godric's Hollow, the family businesses including the property system the head of whom at the moment of this will been written is Sebastian Williams, the family moneylenders headed by you once you are ready, the family also owns small plots of land in the Devon and Bristol countryside. The title of Lord Potter to be enforced immediately after reading this will. And Harry, we're sorry, you've no doubt grown up without us and we hope you were placed in a loving environment where you had friends, we died helping the world so take solace that we loved you for whatever short amount of time we were able to spend with you our son. And never forget the challenges we face in life make us stronger, we know you are probably looking at this and crying, don't son, we want you happy._

_To Remus John Lupin, we leave you the house in Brighton__ and a sum of one hundred thousand Galleons, we're sorry Remus, we mistrusted you and we shouldn't, we are only sorry we couldn't apologise in person, please take care of our son if you are not already doing so._

_To Sirius Orion Black, Padfoot we leave you the most important thing, guardianship of Harry, Padfoot, we trust you solemnly with our sons safety if something happens to us keep him safe, we hope you and Harry will be ok together and Sirius if you can find someone good if not then we understand._

_Under no circumstances is Harry to be given to Lillian's sister Petunia. If Sirius is dead then he is to be passed to Remus, Peter, Frank and Alice Longbottom or finally to Andromeda Tonks our close friend and James' fourth cousin once removed._

"You bastard, you unbelievable bastard, how could you!?" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs feeling unbelievable betrayed, all this time Dumbledore sent him to the Dursleys knowing Sirius was the appointed guardian. He didn't even notice the Potter Family ring appear on his ring finger.

"For the greater good Harry, you needed your mother's blood protection more than you needed Sirius." Dumbledore spoke in his grandfatherly tone, trying to calm Harry back under his control. "You're just a boy who knows nothing of the challenges ahead of you, you need my guidance!"

"You manipulative bastard…you don't care about me, you just use me!" Harry glared at him and smiled. "Well you've lost your puppet Albus!"

"No I haven't. Harry you will forget this anger and obey me now!" Dumbledore silently cast the Imperius. Harry felt the feeling of bliss and instantly began fighting the Imperius, all he heard was Dumbledore's hypnotic voice telling him to forget the anger and obey. He finally managed to shake it and took a deep breath.

"Are you crazy?" Harry laughed. "Watch this, I call it me leaving!" He grabbed the will and walked out of the office finding an empty classroom and burst into tears. "I'm going to be killed…" He stayed there sobbing and trying to make sense of it all. Why would Dumbledore use the Imperius on him? Why did he send him to the Dursleys and not let Sirius take him? When he finally managed to calm down and heard two sets of footsteps.

"I cannot wait until this is all over!" Harry knew that voice anywhere; it was Ron's. Harry moved to the door to listen in.

"Ah shut it!" Ginny scoffed leaning at a wall. "At least you got the easy task, make the mudblood pull away from him and I'll become his main concern."

"If I had known it would've been this difficult…I'd have never had agreed to help Dumbledore in first year." Ron rubbed his head obviously annoyed.

"How's it difficult?!" Ginny laughed at him. "I mean all we're doing now is making sure the mudblood will love you with potions. Then I can slip Potter a love potion, he'll fall in love with me. Then Dumbledore tells him about his destiny blah-blah-blah Potter marries me then somehow dies and we get his fortune and Dumbledore takes over."

"Speaking of, we'll sneak Potter his first set of love potions in the food Mum sends him." Ron smirked. "Finally we can end this stupid thing and I get my prize."

"I don't even want to know what you plan to do with Granger." Ginny cringed and walked away as did Ron. Harry broke into fresh sobs at those revelations, Ron was his best friend and he loved Ginny in kin to a sister and now it turns out they're part of this whole fucked up situation. When he recovered from this next fit of sobs he tried to plan something, but with Sirius's death and all this information all he could do is cry. Hermione saw him walking down the hall with red puffed eyes and grabbed him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked. She had never seen him like this, whenever something happened his emotions shut down and he entered a nearly catatonic state. But this was different, he was after being crying and his voice was hoarse.

"Hermione, we need to talk in private." He said between breaths as he pulled her into the empty room. "Dumbledore isn't trustworthy he wants to overthrow the Ministry."

"Harry if this some stupid prank I haven't got time." Hermione stared at her oldest friend shaking her head.

"I'm being serious…re-read this." Harry's hands were shaking as he handed her the will. If she was a part of this then he was screwed. Had she being slipped a potion or was she under the Imperius? All these thoughts rushed through his head.

"The last will and testament of James Charles Potter and Lily Veronica Potter, is this really it?!" Hermione practically jumped out of her skin as she read the will she gasped and began to cry. "Ha-Harry…" She threw her arms around him ignoring the pain in her newly acquired scar and hugged him tightly.

"I overheard Ron and Ginny…they're working for him…they've been tasked with seducing us and from what Ron said…he has some plans for you…" Harry hugged her and stared at the floor behind her.

"Oh Merlin…are we safe in this school?" Hermione's breath was shaking and she felt herself suddenly relaxing into Harry.

"Yeah, we're safe here. But we need to plan." He sat down on one of the tables and stared at her.

"Ok, so do you think the Order members are somehow involved?" Hermione didn't know why but she sat beside him and placed her head on her shoulder.

"Maybe some…Remus I need to trust he isn't part of it…he'll probably be there, so will that Tonks girl." Harry placed his arm around Hermione feeling safer as he did. He nearly leaned in for a kiss but quickly stopped himself. All the pain was too fresh for this to happen.

"Remus loves you Harry. He's not part of some death sentence planned for you. We may have to wary of the Order, including the teachers." Hermione's eyes caught Harry's for the quickest moment as they both tried to clear their thoughts. "And for what it's worth, I'm on your side, forever." She just barely stopped herself from kissing him.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry just barely controlled himself as he hugged her. "Whoa, this must the Potter Family ring." He stared at the ring and relaxed.

"I'd say so." Hermione glanced at the ring and then at Harry as she gave his cheek the smallest kiss possible.

"What was that for?" Harry asked smiling and touching his cheek.

"For saving me from that Troll in first year, and for saving me from what Ron was planning." Hermione shyly looked away. "Now come on, we need to plan something."

"I know I want to go to Potter Manor, it's the ancestral home of my family, Sirius…" His voice broke at the name. "He mentioned that he lived there when he was sixteen…"

"Harry, look at me." She commanded him with no hint of disobedience being allowed. She cupped his face and forced their eyes together. "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. He. Died."

"Hermione-"

"No Harry I'm not joking, he died trying to save you, he loved you more than anything, so much so he ran into a building full of people who wanted him dead just to make sure the only important thing in his life was safe." She saw the look of sadness in his eyes and sighed. "He loved you Harry, you were as close to a son that he could have…don't blame yourself, blame Voldemort." She didn't regret the next action as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips. Both of them enjoyed the feeling for a couple of seconds. "Now let's get this plan started please."

**A/N: So everyone wanted this chapter to be redone, this is it. I have reworked it to a point that I believe it isn't rushed, I have read stories that are way more rushed. Enjoy.**


	2. Allies

Chapter Two: Allies

The day after the revelations of Dumbledore's plans and Ron's true character Harry and Hermione had decided to leave the school to go to Potter Manor and were in the Common Room alone at three in the morning talking softly and planning their escape and the people they can trust. The Order and their old friends Ron and Ginny at the end of that list, they couldn't think of anyone they could actually trust.

"I'm telling you, we can trust Remus…I trust him with my life." Harry argued for the hundredth time, relaxing with Hermione lying on his chest, his hand gently stroking her hair absentmindedly.

"Me too, I'm just saying we should use Veritaserum on anyone just to be safe, sweetheart." She didn't realise she had called him sweetheart. A small part of her was thinking clearly at the last few years. It was Harry who always helped her. When the troll attacked it was him who went looking for her, when the basilisk attacked her, Harry went to kill it and sat with her nightly and when she got his broom taken off him, it was Ron who made Harry turn on her. And during fourth year, she had realised it, she had begun to fall for him, her raven haired, green eyed Seeker.

"Sweetheart, why'd you call me sweetheart?" He asked her smiling as she rested on him, although he did feel great as she said it he was curious if she felt the same way he did. He was sure he loved her like a sister but yet here she was, lying on his chest and smiling at him. Then again, he didn't really know what it was to have a sister, he loved her, that much was true and he knew that she meant a lot to him, but was it more than sibling love, he didn't know.

"I don't know Harry, it just felt right." She giggled, looking up at him and smiling. "Harry, have you noticed since you told me about the plan to kill you we've been cuddling and holding each other?"

"Yeah, I think it's the shock of what's happened." He softly gazed down at her. "We thought Ron and Ginny were our friends, not to mention Dumbledore, I trusted that man with my life completely but now I don't know who to trust besides you and Remus." He held her closer feeling relaxed.

"I like it Harry, the feeling of safety we have together." She muttered tiredly, resting at his chest, her bushy hair tickling his chin as she heard his hearts rhythmic beating and felt her own heart flutter. "Harry…will we be coming back, I mean Dumbledore is trying to kill you and it's obvious that Ronald was to spike me with a love potion." She shuttered at the thought of her being in love without her consent. "We…we need to plan what to do I mean we leave tomorrow."

"I think we will have to come back as well but first we'll need to contact Scrimgeour and make some kind of alliance after we find our true allies." He closed his eyes, going deep into his thoughts. "One thing doesn't make sense to me though Hermione."

"What's that?" She asked stroking his cheek and smiling.

"He used the Imperius on me and I fought it." He sighed and moved her closer, kissing her cheek. "And I was wondering, I mean, will you come with me?"

"Of course I will. Does this mean we're dating?" She wondered aloud and felt herself dose off his arms as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep waking up the next morning feeling refreshed. "Good morning." She yawned opening her eyes fully and sitting up now looking at the small crowd looking in disbelief at the two people on the sofa.

"I don't want to know." Seamus laughed as he saw her turn a bright shade of red. "Relax Hermione we're just looking because we've never thought it'd be you and Harry, always bet on it being you and Ron." He grinned as he felt to the portrait. "See you on the train." He smirked and left as Harry's eyes opened and he saw the people in the common room.

"Oh shit, good morning everyone." He yawned, sitting up and looking as the girls giggled and the guys all winked at him and patted him on the back. "Well this is embarrassing, ladies, gentlemen I will excuse myself for now to get my trunk." He gave a mocking bow, walking amongst the looks and got his trunk looking at Ron's bed as Ron looked at him.

"Alright mate?" Ron asked looking at him trying to hide his hatred of the person in front of him, the great Harry Potter the biggest fraud that ever lived in his opinion he couldn't wait for Harry to be killed and was already planning his ideas for Hermione as Dumbledore offered her as his personal slave.

"Fine, look man I have some stuff to do at Potter Manor this summer so tell your mom I may not be able to make it. Also just give me a few weeks without a letter the place is probably in a heap." He smiled, creating his reason to not be near the Weasley family for a long time as he gathered his trunk and went to the Common Room were Hermione had her stuff ready as they nodded to each other they walked to the station in Hogsmeade.

"Wait here actually." Harry stopped her pulling his cloak out and covering himself going to Snape's personal store of potions. "Accio Veritaserum!" He called as a small bottle of clear liquid appeared. He then ran back to Hermione pulling off his cloak. "We'll get to Kings Cross and then invite your parents to join us at the Manor. I've stolen some Veritaserum from Snape that way we can test the Order members sent to protect me."

"Harry," Dumbledore called out, walking over to him. "Come now, for your safety I'm going to Portkey you home to the Dursleys."

"Actually sir, I'm not returning to the Dursleys, I've decided to live somewhere else." Harry grinned and walked away. "Go, run as far as you can, if I'm not back in five minutes then you'll have to go to Gringotts and explain it to them."

"Now Harry, I cannot allow you to leave the Dursleys, you know that." Dumbledore tried to grab him. He's really lost it, was the only thing going through Harry's head as he ran as fast as he can.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, hitting a statue near him and smiling as it shattered. Several large chunks hit the stairs, creating gaps in the ancient stairs and causing Dumbledore to stall. "As I said sir, I won't be returning to the Dursleys."

He panted as he reached the train and walked to a compartment with Neville, Luna and Hermione. "Neville, Luna, we need to tell you both something." Hermione whispered, looking at the two who would be trustworthy enough as they helped in the Department of Mysteries. "Just make an oath to not reveal it."

"Ok." They nodded together, making the oath and staring at them as Harry and Hermione spent ten minutes explaining it all from Harry's parents will to the ring and title to the plot on Harry's life and the love potions that they are supposed to be spiked with. "Fuck sake Harry, I always thought we could trust them." Neville's gobsmacked appearance said it all. "So did I, except for Ron of course, but Ginny was my closest friend." Luna sighed and wiped a single tear.

"We thought so too." Harry sighed remembering the bond he felt to the Weasley family and realising it was all a sham set up to control him. He cast a silencing charm at the door. "I'm meeting the next Minister for Magic soon, I'm requesting several things that will help us, I'm requesting the magic that stops us from using our magic outside school until we're seventeen, that I can cast around muggles to be safe and that we get some extra training, I'm also inviting you two to Potter Manor."

"Ok, where is it?" Neville asked looking at him.

"I-I don't actually know…" He stared down at the will. "It doesn't give a location." He sighed again, handing it to Hermione who read it several times tearing up slightly as she read the will.

"Sweetheart we'll find it out." Hermione promised, holding his hand with a loving smile.

"Sweetheart, are you two dating?" Neville asked smiling at them. "I knew there was something going on with you two."

"We're…yes we are. We're in shock and I can trust Harry more than I trust Ron." Hermione smiled holding his arm and hugging Harry. "We sort of felt safer with each other now that Ron and Ginny are trying to kill him and Merlin knows what Ron had planned for me." She shuttered at the thought and nuzzled into Harry. "Besides, he's pretty comfortable." She giggled resting on his arm.

"Aw, I love happy couples." Luna grinned at them. "It's so sweet."

"Thanks Luna." Harry held Hermione in his arms smiling as they arrived to Kings Cross station were to Harry's surprise Remus and Tonks were there to greet them.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks pulled him into a small hug, her hair was bubble-gum pink and she was wearing muggle clothes that would class her as punk rocker.

"Hello Tonks it is good to see you." He hugged her and hoping she was trustworthy. "Hello Uncle Remus." He hugged Remus tightly hoping his parent's last true friend wasn't Dumbledore's lackey.

"Hello Harry." Remus hugged him tightly smiling as he heard himself being called uncle by the closest thing to family he had left. "Mad-Eye wants to speak with you and Hermione." He guided them, walking Harry and Hermione over to the grizzled old man, his magic eye hidden by his hat and wooden leg hidden by his trousers.

"Hello Potter, hello Ms Granger." He brought them into an empty room. "So, you've seen the real Dumbledore now Harry." He ignored the two gasps. "Yes I know all about it. Riveting tale but this isn't the time." He removed his hat and let the eye look through their possessions and grinned. "What's the potion in your pocket Potter?"

"Veritaserum, I stole it from Snape's personal store." Harry explained. "I need to know who to trust, so I need you to take some."

"Fine, but I'm warning you if it's some trick." Mad-Eye took a small sip.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" Harry asked him as the effects would now be active.

"Yes."

"Are you on Albus Dumbledore's side?"

"No, I used to be then the bastard cost me my eye."

"How'd you lose the eye?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I lost it in a bar fight with three Veela mates in a pub in Venice…"

"Your turn Uncle Remus, it's just to be safe." He said handing the Veritaserum to Remus who drank some and sat down. "Now, are you a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"Are you on Albus Dumbledore's side?" Harry asked looking at the closest thing he now has to family.

"No."

"Did you ever have a crush on my mom?"

"Yes."

"Did Sirius?"

"Yes."

"Tonks, it's your turn." Hermione handed her the remainder of the potion as she drank it and sat down.

"Is your name Tonks?" Harry asked her.

"Well it's Nymphadora but I hate that so I tell people to call me Tonks."

"Do you know who the Marauders are?"

"Yes."

"Are you on Dumbledore's side?"

"I was."

"Why did you change sides?" Harry asked staring at her.

"When Sirius died I left to join Mad-Eye and Remus." She sniffled with tears in her eyes. Harry gave them all the antidote and hugged Remus and Tonks and gave Mad-Eye a hand shake as they walked over to the Grangers. Dumbledore and Voldemort didn't scare Harry half as much as this…meeting the Grangers. Merlin, help him.


	3. Meetings, Potter Manor and Parents

Chapter Three: Meetings, Potter Manor and Parents

Harry and Hermione walked over to the Grangers as he saw the Dursleys he walked faster over to Hermione's parents, they weren't like the Weasleys. Her mother had a kind smile; she looked a lot like Hermione and had the same form of bushy hair as she did. She hugged her daughter and was more relaxed looking than Molly Weasley. Her father was a kind looking man who was about six foot, his hair was brown and his eyes were the same as Hermione, he had a huge grin as he took Hermione in his arms lifting her off the ground.

"Mom, Dad, this is Harry, he's my boyfriend." She introduced him, kissing his cheek as he seized up immediately looking at her parents.

"You have a boyfriend?" Her mother asked looking at Harry as she saw him she couldn't help think he looked too scared to just be meeting her and her husband. "It's my pleasure to meet you Harry." She hugged him, he couldn't help notice it was softer than any hug Molly ever gave him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Granger." He hugged her back.

"Harry, I hope you're taking care of my baby girl in school." Mr. Granger laughed and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you lad."

"Same to you sir and don't worry I do care for Hermione in school." He feeling a little more relaxed. "Um, we have to talk to you both about something." He whispered, walking with them to a quiet corner and explaining the entire situation to them.

"Oh Jesus Christ Hermione you are not going back to that school!" Mr. Granger muttered sternly. "I suggest you hide somewhere Harry, you are welcome to our home."

"Sir, I actually wanted to invite you and Mrs. Granger to my family Manor." He looked at them shyly. "And Hermione and I will be going back to school, we have a plan and here is part of it." He declared as a man walked over, he was tall and looked like a lion on the prowl his hair was brown and his demeanour was one of respect and power. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione this is Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister for Magic."

"Harry thanks for the agreeing to this. And it's the interim Minister." Rufus shook his hand with a smile. "Your relatives are already waiting at the Manor, we will be using a Portkey, it's waiting outside but we first need to make sure that your friends can be trusted." He explained, looking at Remus, Mad-Eye and Tonks.

"I checked them, sorry to say this but I used some Veritaserum I stole from Severus Snape." He nodded walking with the Minister. "Of course there will be conditions to me helping, since Fudge fucked up last year my faith in the Ministry is all but gone, I'll need to have certain _perks_ to help you." He explained as they walked to the Portkey and they all transported to the Manor, it was a huge building covered in beautifully crafted white stone and ivy plants surrounded by a giant field where many different animals roamed. The brick work was immaculate and showed the elegance of the building. The ivy vines carefully covered some parts of the manor, showing the beauty of the marble windows. The garden was more of a park. Peacocks and other regal animals paraded through the garden and a marble statue of two deer, one stag and one doe created a beautiful centrepiece to the garden.

"It's an impressive home Mr Potter, very impressive, one of the oldest Manors in England." Rufus explained, gazing around at it. "We need to talk immediately."

"Of course Minister." Harry nodded, walking into the Manor as a huge hallway full of portraits, one side was all men the other side all women as they walked Harry realised that these were Potter family Lords and Ladies as he reached near the end he was something he couldn't believe, James and Lily's portraits.

"Hello son." James' portrait smiled, glancing lovingly at Harry. "Oh my little baby boy I've missed you." Lily's portrait sniffled, wiping a tear away.

"Mom, Dad, this is amazing." He grinned, looking at the portraits and sniffling, he finally had some form of his parents around as he looked at the portraits all around him, generations of his family all here in a way to advise him and help through this all. "Minister we can talk in private in the study." He said, turning to the Grangers. "My friends and relatives are in the parlour, I will be in a few minutes." He smiled, turning to Hermione. "I want you to come into the meeting with me."

"Of course I will sweetheart." She smiled as they walked into the family library it was twice the size of the Hogwarts library and filled with what Harry thought was Hermione's heaven. "Merlin's beard, I just want to live in here." She grinned, examining some of the books.

"Indeed this is a true treasury of books." Rufus nodded, staring at them. "Now Mr. Potter could you please explain your conditions?" He inquired, looking at Harry and Hermione who were looking at him.

"Of course Minister, first thing: the magic that tracks me gone, second, I want to be able to cast in the presence of muggles if needed, third, I want the Ministry to apologise for smearing Sirius Black's good name and Peter Pettigrew's Order of Merlin taken away, Lucius Malfoy and his co accused sentenced fairly no special treatment, the werewolf legislation Umbridge made thrown out, access to my family's money and properties as well as the businesses and finally I want the same conditions for Hermione, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood." Harry explained, watching the Minister who was mulling it over and thinking of the benefits.

"If you agree to help us then everything you have asked for is yours." He smiled at Harry.

"How exactly would Harry be helping you?" Hermione asked, holding his hand.

"Simple, we need Harry to help the Ministry and come in to meetings and help us with trials." Rufus turned to Harry. "I promise to agree to all your perks if you help us."

"If I agree, then it's done my way, no throwing innocents into Azkaban and no hiding things, it's all out in the open or no dice." Harry said in a tone of finality to the Minister and speaking in a voice of respect and power.

"Of course Harry." Rufus nodded, handing him a contract to sign. "This is to legalise the conditions you've asked for. Breaking a Trace isn't easy but if it's agreed by me then it is ok." He explained, handing it to Harry who read it all first to be safe.

"Ok, this is legitimate." Harry smiled, signing his name on the contract. "I'll see you for the trials Minister." He said as the Minister left and then went into the parlour where everyone was sitting down looking annoyed at the Dursleys. "What's going on here?"

"You ungrateful freak, we took you in and fed you, gave you Dudley's room and gave you clothes to wear!" Vernon shouted, glaring at him.

"Call my nephew a freak again!" Remus shouted with his wand at Vernon's throat. "I will hex you into nothing more than a frog you fat fuck!"

"All he is in a no good ungrateful freak like his drunk of a father." Vernon bellowed, breaking free and managing to throw one punch at Harry cracking his jaw as Remus, Tonks and Mad-Eye all sent stunners at the large man.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted running over, he was barely conscious and clutching his jaw as Tonks ran over. "C-Can you heal him?"

"Of course I can babe." Tonks smiled gently as she healed his jaw. "Now I want you to bring him to his room and get him cleaned up, ok Hermione."

"Ok Tonks, thanks." Hermione shakily helped Harry up with her father's help and brought Harry to his room where they placed him sitting on the bed. "Mom, dad, I'm not leaving him alone after that." She said sternly.

"We know baby." Mrs Granger whispered staring at Harry. "The poor boy, the way his uncle punched him was disgusting, Hermione just be there for him and sweetie, this is a one-time thing, and you're not sleeping in his room all the time." She said kissing her daughter's head and softly kissing Harry's head.

"Thanks mom." Hermione smiled as they left. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry I never realised how bad they treated you." She muttered in tears as she began cleaning the blood from his jaw and mouth.

"I never wanted you all to know, Dumbledore was condemning me to hell every summer." Harry winced still feeling a small bit sore. "You should probably sleep in your own bed Hermione." He softly rubbed her hand as it traced his jaw.

"No, I am staying here, my best friend and now boyfriend needs me!" Hermione sternly stared at him as he nodded and smiled softly. "Now let's get you out of these clothes." She tried taking his top off finding him resisting as she got his shirt off she saw multiple bruises. "Ha-Harry…what have they done to you over the years?" She asked tearing up as she felt scars and looked at his back, it was adorned with multiple belt lashes and scars.

"Like I said, Dumbledore would condemn me to hell…" Harry ran to the bathroom feeling embarrassed that Hermione saw all the marks he had received from his years in the Dursleys.

"Ha-Harry…" Hermione walked in and saw him with tears as she gently hugged him. "I don't care if you have scars, I care that you never said and I never got to help you…"

"Some are older than our friendship Hermione…" Harry sighed staring at his own marks in the mirror.

"W-When did it start?" Hermione took a deep breath shaking back tears.

"When I was four, I accidentally made a vase explode and well…the belt marks happened…" Harry sighed again walking to the bedroom putting a fresh t-shirt on. "I often heard Dumbledore telling Madam Pomfrey to ignore them…"

"Harry…" Hermione felt tears fall and hugged him tightly. "Tell me about some of them please?"

"Third from the left, just near my spine…" Harry sighed, closing his eyes and trying to stay calm.

"How'd you get it?" Hermione asked, kissing the scar gently.

"It was mother's day…I was eight." Harry's voice went low and sad. "I made two cards…one for Petunia to be nice and one for my mom. I asked them if they'd bring me to her grave so I could put the card on it…Vernon took out his belt and lashed me twenty times…one for every time I asked…"

Hermione's usually strong resolution broke at that statement, to beat a child for asking to see his mother's grave was vile. She hugged him again and kissed the scar. "I've been such a bad friend…all I ever done was send a letter or two during summers while sitting on a beach or having fun…"

"You've always been a great friend, Hermione." Harry smiled and turned around, hugging her gently. "Your letters used to be the best thing I got most days…to be honest with you sometimes I'd be waiting on them just to have a reason to smile."

"Harry…" Hermione sniffled and kissed him with a deep passion. "Kitchen, now!"

In the cellar of Potter Manor Remus, Tonks and Mad-Eye had Vernon tied up in a chair and Petunia and Dudley charmed asleep. "So you fat fuck, you think you can do that to my nephew and get away with it?!" Remus asked punching him in the face breaking his nose. "You useless sack of crap, you're nothing compared to us!" He shouted kicking him in the family jewels.

"The boy deserved punishment, if you'd have seen all the other marks I left on him!" Vernon egged them on not fearing them as much as he should have.

"YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T SEND YOU TO JAMES AND LILY SO THEY CAN PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASS!" He snarled taking his wand and slashing him several times. "If I see any more marks on that boy's body I'll make you rue the day you laid a hand on him!" He whispered closely as he erased their memories of Harry. "Let Harry rest with Hermione, I'll make arraignments for him to visit Gringotts tomorrow." He said softly walking out of the cellar. "Take this trash back to that hellhole and make it look like a robbery." He stared at Mad-Eye who smirked and disapparated with the Dursleys.

"What about the Manor itself?" Tonks asked staring at Remus.

"Wards, whatever you're trained to do minus Fidelius Charm, Harry wouldn't feel safe with that up." Remus sighed walking to the kitchen where Harry and Hermione were engaged in a snogging session he quickly walked away smiling knowing Harry was in safe arms.

**A/N: Third Chapter done YAY! I would like to thank you for all the reviews since they give me my inspiration. Fourth chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Gringotts

Chapter Four: Gringotts

Harry and Hermione were bed relaxing after the previous night's events trying to forget them and marvelling at the beauty of the room and trying to talk about their feelings to one another properly now they were alone. Harry felt his heart warm at the fact she spent the night with him making sure he was safe and Hermione looked at Harry with sympathy for the pain his uncle gave him not just the previous night but by the looks of his scars many years of pain.

"I'm fine Hermione, really." Harry sat up and winced slightly as one of the scars brushed off the pillow.

"You can't lie to me that easily Harry Potter." Hermione whispered, staring worriedly at Harry. "It still hurts, doesn't it?

"Not as bad as when I was four." He shrugged, gazing in her eyes feeling his own guilt at lying. "It's a stinging pain…lasting damage from the belt marks."

"You need Mad-Eye or Tonks to take a look at your back." She suggested, smiling and gently rubbing his arm.

"I will, later." He nodded, lying down and feeling himself drift off. Hermione went into the bathroom and changed walking around looking for the kitchen seeing her mother and father talking with Mad-Eye, Remus and Tonks all of whom were talking looking annoyed obviously talking about the previous night, Hermione decided to listen in for a little bit to hear the conversation.

"You should've killed the bastard!" Mr. Granger glared fiercely at Remus.

"The thought crossed my mind, but what I did to him is much worse." Remus smiled, glancing at Tonks. "He told me all the things he did to Harry, I left him looking like old butchers reject cut."

"Isn't he going to press charges though?" Mr. Granger asked, looking confused at them.

"I wiped his memory, of all he done, of Harry and of last night." Remus smirked, staring at them.

"I think that's best for Harry." Mrs. Granger smiled softly. "He's a sweet boy."

"He is and it's a pure shame so much pain has come his way." Hermione agreed, walking in sitting beside her parents.

"What do you mean 'so much pain'?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter, turning around.

"His parents were murdered when he was a baby, then his godfather died a few days ago…not to mention Vernon doing that to him, and finding out his friends weren't his friends…" Hermione sighed, staring down at the table. "He needs to relax for a day and be a teenager."

"Oh Jesus, the lads had a tough life indeed." Mr. Granger nodded, turning to Mad-Eye. "How do you exactly plan to keep him safe?"

"We're working on it." Mad-Eye grunted, looking at Hermione. "Is he asleep?"

"I was but you all talk really loud." Harry smiled at them softly. "Besides I've got assignments for you all." He stared at Mad-Eye, Remus and Tonks.

"What kind of assignments?" Mad-Eye asked, staring at Harry.

"I need protection, Mad-Eye I want you to be my head of security, get some ex-Aurors and people you trust to be bodyguards, tell them that the pay will be twice what they got as Aurors, Tonks I want you to tutor me on some advanced techniques and potions please, and, Uncle Remus I want you to be my advisor, I'm not that good at wizarding policy or etiquette and the Potter family seems really respectful and traditional." Harry explained, glancing at the three of them.

"I can set up a meeting with some old Aurors I know." Mad-Eye nodded gruffly at Harry.

"I can teach you all sorts of cool junk on weekends as long as we can have _some_ fun." Tonks grinned, hugging him softly.

"I remember all the etiquette the Potter family had for young men, and I'd love to be your advisor Mini-Prongs." Remus smiled at him. "To start, you'll need to go to Gringotts today to check on the vaults."

"Ok, just, I need someone to look at my back first, can you do it for me please Tonks?" Harry asked, glancing at her.

"'Course I can." Tonks nodded, grabbing her wand. "Just relax kiddo!" She muttered softly as she lifted his top and held in the gasp as she softly healed most the scars, some were just too old and couldn't be healed.

"Thanks Tonks." Harry smiled hugging her tightly. "I better get dressed." He grinned, running to his room looking through all the clothes we had all of which were Dudley's hand me downs.

"You know there's something here you can use." Remus whispered, walking into him holding a casual suit.

"Who owned that?" Harry asked, staring at the suit thinking he had seen it before.

"It was James, he had to wear this on occasions he could relax, and you'll need some suits today in Diagon Alley." Remus smiled handing him the suit. "You should fit in this, it's a little out of style but a wizarding style lasts longer, it was his and you both look similar."

Harry smiled and changed into the suit looking in the mirror. "What do you think?" He asked Remus who smiled, looking at his nephew.

"It looks perfect on you." He smiled watching Harry but seeing James in the way he dressed and the smile which reminded him of James' full of mischief.

"Do you think so?" Harry asked viewing at it he felt a connection to his father through the suit.

"I do James-I mean Harry." Remus nodded, stopping midway. "You look so much like your father, except your eyes…"

"I know I have my mother's eyes…" Harry smiled, staring at Remus. "I wouldn't pick anyone else to be my advisor Uncle Remus."

"Why have you started calling me Uncle?" Remus asked softly. "I love it but I'm a little confused."

"I couldn't get the chance to call Sirius it, you're my dad's last true friend and I want you to know that you are an uncle to me." Harry explained, hugging Remus softly. "You're the only loving family I have now."

"I understand Harry, and I've always thought of you as family as well Mini-Prongs." Remus smiled, hugging him back tightly feeling the love coming from his nephew. "Now, let's go to Gringotts, check on the vaults and get you some nice suits." He laughed, ruffling Harry's hair. "Tonks will come with us because she has an eye for fashion."

"Ok…well Hermione can stay here, she and her parents need to talk I think." Harry nodded softly as they walked into the kitchen.

"Now that looks amazing!" Hermione whistled at Harry. "Go on, gives us a twirl." She smiled as he looked and done a slow twirl. "I like it!"

"Hermione, we are still here you know…" Mrs. Granger bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry Mum…" Hermione blushed deeply. "Are you off to Gringotts then Harry?" She asked, gazing at him.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon." Harry smiled, kissing her cheek shyly. "See you soon sweetheart." He winked, walking out with Remus and Tonks. "How are we getting there?"

"We're going to apparate!" Tonks grinned, observing him. "I'm going to take you and Remus is going ahead to meet us." She explained as Remus disappeared in a flash. "You ready honey?"

"Y-Yeah…" He nodded nervously as she took his hand as they disapparated away, Harry didn't like the feeling, his lungs felt empty of air and his head felt void of blood as they materialised in Diagon Alley. "T-That was hell."

"It takes some getting used to." Tonks giggled as they walked in the Alley.

"Now, what do I do?" Harry asked feeling nervous.

"Go in there, request to meet Scythe, he's the Potter family financial advisor, as for the important part Harry, you have to show your will, try be respectful but also humble enough that it isn't like you're treating them like house-elves, be forceful as well…Goblins think they have the right to act as guardians of money, you must seem powerful, speak in a voice that amplifies respect!" Remus explained as the entered the bank.

"I request to see the Potter family advisor." Harry said in his most respectful tone.

"And whom may I know is asking?" The Head Goblin asked, looking at Harry.

"Lord Harry James Potter." Harry explained with pride.

"Lord Potter, my apologies for the asking but I require your blood to confirm it is you." The Head Goblin bowed slightly.

Harry bowed back and placed his hand at the Head Goblin. "No apology is necessary you are only making sure my vault is safe from harm." He nodded in a calm tone.

The Head Goblin pricked his finger and checked. "It is your blood so you may continue." He bowed again. "Scythe's office is to the right of that door, Griphook shall bring you." He motioned as the small goblin walked over and brought them to the office

"Yes, how may I help you?" Scythe asked, he was an old look looking Goblin who wasn't as intimidating as the others and he seemed to give an aurora of kindness and tranquillity.

"My name is Harry Potter, and as I understand it, you are my family's financial advisor." Harry smiled, bowing slightly. "I have taken the title of Lord of my family."

"Young Harry, formalities aren't needed here lad." Scythe smiled softly beckoning them to sit down. "I'm glad you've finally taken the title Harry."

"Why is that Scythe?" Harry asked softly.

"Is your current company trustworthy?" Scythe asked looking at Remus and Tonks.

"I trust Nymphadora and Remus with my life Scythe." Harry said honestly.

"I had to ask Harry, I hope I haven't offended you." Scythe smiled. "Anyway, the reason is that since your parents untimely death, ten million Galleons has been syphoned out of your account to several vaults belonging to individuals who are long passed or do not exist."

"I see…" Harry nodded, realising how much of his money has already been stolen by Dumbledore. "How much is left Scythe?"

"You see Harry, your father invested in several good companies and stores the original sum of Eighty Million has now become Two point Six Billion." Scythe explained, looking at Harry's face. "I will lock Dumbledore out of your vault now, just signed these papers."

"T-Two Billion…" Harry was gobsmacked. "I'm just cautious so, I'll just read it over." He explained, reading the contract and feeling comfortable with the terms as he signed it. "Thank you Scythe, I hope our business continues." He smiled, turning to Remus. "Remus is mentioned in my parent's will." He told them, handing the will to Scythe. "I request the sum be timed by ten."

"Of course Harry, the funds will be transferred." Scythe smiled and handed him a card. "This card contains access to your funds its special as it only works for you."

"Thank you Scythe, I would also request extra wards on top of the ones Auror Tonks added to the Manor and the same ones on the Granger home in Croydon." Harry softly smiled and bowed.

"Of course, it shall be 100,000 galleons and will be immediate." Scythe said softly, handing him the list of wards.

"How much was the amount that your parents left me Harry?" Remus asked softly as they walked into the Alley.

"It was 100,000." Harry smiled as he held the card Scythe handed him.

"Harry, I can't accept a Million Galleons." Remus muttered honestly, staring unbelievably at him.

"You can and you will, you've been trying to help as much as you can Uncle Remus, it's my thanks to you." Harry smiled, staring at Remus and Tonks. "Now I need suits."

Hermione was in Potter Manor with her parents discussing Harry. "Please mom, please dad, just for a few days, I'm really worried about him." Hermione begged, watching her parents.

"One night was the agreement Hermione." Mr. Granger reminded her, staring sternly at his daughter.

"Hugo, she's obviously just asking to keep him company." Mrs. Granger said delicately, feeling sorry for the way Harry was treated before.

"Rose, she's sixteen!" Hugo exclaimed, turning to his wife. "She's asking us to allow her to sleep in a hormonal boy's bed!"

"Daddy, I promise, it's just to keep him safe, you didn't see the marks he has…" Hermione whispered sadly.

"We'll see darling, just for tonight your own bed ok?" Hugo asked her softly.

"Ok Daddy." Hermione agreed, hugging him softly. "I'm going to fix the room Harry told me about." She smiled, leaving and going to the bedroom.

"Hugo, she's just trying to show the boy the _one_ thing he _never_ received in his life." Rose placed her hand on her hip, scowling at her husband.

"I know, but she's a baby Rose." Hugo whispered, viewing a picture of Hermione he had in his wallet.

"No, she isn't, we need to trust her judgement, it's not like they're having sex, I checked in last night a lot, she was cuddled into his chest and he was smiling Hugo, Harry was smiling, even after that horrible beating his uncle gave him and it is because he had Hermione beside him." She whispered, stroking his cheek. "Trust her Hugo she's always had a head of sense."

"I trust her, it's him I don't trust, he's sixteen and hasn't a notion on emotions I think." He sighed, looking at his wife. "Ok, one week, if I think that he can't be trusted she sleeps in her own room."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and chapter five will be about Harry and Hermione's first real date. Please review as I take all reviews in consideration.**


	5. Security and Getting to Know the Granger

Chapter Five: Security and Getting to Know the Grangers

Harry, Remus and Tonks had returned to the Manor after shopping holding loads of bags and to Harry's surprise three men were standing in the kitchen laughing with Mad-eye, the first man was the youngest looking around his mid-twenties and looked the most relaxed, he had bright blonde hair and hazel eyes smiling at a joke Mad-Eye made, the second man was the roughest looking one, he looked to be in his mid-thirties and looked the most battle ready holding his wand and not laughing holding a fake grin and the third man looked the most relaxed, he was by the look of him the eldest of the three in his late fifties and laughing loudly drinking what looked like Firewhiskey.

"Harry, come in here!" Mad-Eye said bringing him in. "Meet your new security team," He said introducing the first man. "Alexander Savage, the best damn recruit I've had besides Tonks." He said as Savage shook Harry's hands. "The one with his wand at the ready is Steven Proudfoot he's my first protégé in the Aurors." He said as Proudfoot nodded to Harry. "And last but not least my oldest friend Jack Williamson." He said as Williamson shook Harry's hand tightly.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Harry said looking at them. "Aren't you all Aurors on duty?"

"No, we are retired now to help you Mr. Potter." Savage said looking at him. "Mad-Eye said it was a better job opportunity and my wife wanted me to be safer in my job."

"Please, call me Harry." Harry said sitting down. "It's an honour to have Mad-Eye's oldest friend and best protégés as my team." He smiled staring at them. "Like I said to Mad-Eye, you'll all receive double pay, time off at weekends and holidays. Also health benefits and a pension fund set up."

"Just remember, we're here to _protect_ not to play." Proudfoot said sharply. "So I'm not here to drive you to the playground."

"Leave the boy alone Steven." Williamson said talking gently. "Now Harry, I'm going to be your personal bodyguard when you're not at school, Steven here is going to be in charge of cars and transportation and young Savage is going to be your bodyguard in Hogwarts."

"I understand, is it safe for me to go on we say, a date in the Muggle world with Hermione?" Harry asked looking at them.

"Ah young love." Savage smiled. "I think that'd be ok, I can take my wife so it seems like a double date." He smiled looking at Harry.

"Umm, sir you said Proudfoot would be in charge of cars, I have no cars…" Harry said looking at Williamson.

"We're getting some Harry, you'll need some going through the Muggle world." Remus smiled. "With your permission of course." He smiled.

"Of course Uncle Remus." Harry smiled looking at him. "Something fancy and functional." He smiled. "Jaguar or Mercedes." He said looking at a car magazine.

"Go with the Jag Harry, fast precise and a beaut to drive." Savage smiled. "I have one."

"It's settled then." Harry said going to his room were Hermione was napping, he gently unpacked the bags being careful not to wake her up.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said opening her eyes. "What was all the laughing?"

"Hey babe, it was the new security team." He laughed looking at her. "We're heading out tonight, on a proper first date." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sounds fun, were we going?" She asked looking at his suit smiling.

"Movies, dinner and dancing sound fun to you?" He asked looking at some casual suits he bought.

"Definitely, as long as I have something to wear." She said looking through her clothes.

"I have something for you to wear." He smiled handing her a box containing a beautiful green dress which complemented her curves.

"Oh Harry it's beautiful!" She said hugging him tightly. "We'll leave soon as I change." She said kissing his cheek and walking into the bathroom.

"I'm ready so I'll talk to Savage, he's our protection so it's a double date with him and his wife." He said shouting into her.

"Ok, that sounds lovely." She shouted back getting into the shower.

Harry went looking around going to the library where Mr. and Mrs. Granger were studying around looking at the books, Mrs. Granger looked a lot like Hermione, she had the same bushy hair and was looking at a book reading it deeply and her father looked a little bored examining a book on Quidditch looking at it confused. "This game makes no sense." He said looking at the rules.

"Actually it's pretty simple sir." Harry said as he walked fully in. "I play for my houses team."

"Which position, Chaser, Keeper, Beater or Seeker?" Mr. Granger asked looking at the positions in the book.

"Seeker, youngest one in the last century." Harry said smiling at the fact. "I can explain it to you a bit if you want sir."

"Harry, I'd like that." He smiled looking at Harry.

"It's simple really, there are three Chasers, they chase the Quaffle around the pitch trying to score it through a hoop, the three hoops on each side are protected by a Keeper, two Beaters on each teams fire Bludgers at the Chasers trying to injure them and the Seekers try find the Golden Snitch, it's worth one-hundred fifty points and ends the game." He explained looking at Hermione's father.

"Ah I see so, how many points does a Chaser get for scoring?" He asked interested.

"Ten, that's why usually it comes down to a Seekers skill and knowledge," He said sitting down. "I've been playing since I was eleven and it's gotten me a couple of injuries."

"Interesting, it sounds difficult." Mrs. Granger said chiming into the conversation. "What injuries did you suffer?"

"I lost my bones in my arm when I was twelve, fell three hundred feet when I was thirteen and last year flying against a dragon in a tournament I was illegally entered into." He said looking at Mrs. Granger.

"Jesus Christ!" Mr. Granger said looking at Harry. "You have some courage lad."

"You have Harry, I'd say you didn't exactly get a lot of encouragement off your aunt and uncle." She said looking at him.

"No ma'am, mostly I got beatings." Harry said as casual as it was about the weather.

'This poor boy needs love so bad.' She thought looking at him. "At least you have Remus now." She smiled.

"Yeah, he's my father's last living friend…last living _true _friend." He said looking down thinking of Pettigrew.

"True friend, can I ask what you mean?" She asked looking at Harry's expression.

"If I tell you, then it's important you know I'm not looking for revenge." He said looking at them. "When I was a baby a prophesy was made saying I'd defeat the darkest wizard in the world, Voldemort, he hunted my parents down and killed them and tried to kill me, he failed because of my mother's loving sacrifice, he was told their location by my father's so called friend Peter Pettigrew…a rat of a man…my parents originally planned for their friend Sirius to be the Keeper of the location but changed to Peter as he was the least obvious choice…it was their unfortunate downfall…they placed their trust in the wrong man." He explained close to tears.

"Oh my god, you poor baby, you've had a terrible life." Mrs. Granger said hugging him tightly. "You've been through to so much and yet you seem to control your emotions."

"I never really got to let them out…" Harry said looking at them hugging Mrs. Granger back tightly. "I'm taking Hermione on a date tonight with your permission of course."

"Of course you have our permission." Mr. Granger said looking at him. "She needs to have fun, she's always so serious about things, try help her let her hair down a little."

"It'll be a double date with my new bodyguard and his wife so she's in safe hands sir." He said smiling at them.

"That's no fun!" Mrs. Granger smiled looking at him. "You need to sneak and have fun, like Hugo and I did at your age." She said holding her husband's hand.

"I've my family's reputation to uphold ma'am." Harry said looking at them. "Besides, Voldemort wants me dead, it's good to have someone trained around."

"Harry, it's all about having fun." Mr. Granger said looking at him. "I shouldn't be encouraging it but, you and 'Mione have been through a great ordeal, I suggest you try having some old fashioned teenage rebel fun."

"Teenage rebel fun…" Harry repeated confused. "Sir, I don't know what that is."

"Ask Remus, or myself…it means do something that could get you grounded." He smiled looking at his wife. "Like skinny dipping in her parents' pool"

Harry couldn't believe his ears at the statement and cleared his throat. "T-That, sounds interesting…" He stammered looking at them. "I think maybe a nice moonlight walk on the beach." He said thinking of something.

"Romantic, not very rebellious." Mrs. Granger said looking at Harry. "Harry, maybe a nice quiet house, a swim naked, or a drink…"

"W-Why exactly are you helping me to see Hermione naked?" He asked looking uncomfortable.

"You're what, fifteen?" Mr. Granger asked looking as Harry nodded. "Lad, when I was your age it was all about naked women!"

"I'm not like that sir, I've never really…I've never really thought about it…" Harry said looking embarrassed.

Mr. Granger looked at his wife who left the library smiling. "What do you know about it Harry?" He asked looking at the young man.

"Know about what sir?" Harry asked very confused.

"Sex, your hormones, or the way you feel?" He asked sitting Harry down.

"Not a lot sir…nothing really…." Harry admitted looking embarrassed.

"Ok Harry, I'm not going to pry on your family business but by the way your uncle treated you I'm guessing he never gave you any talk about it." He said looking at how uncomfortable Harry looked.

"He did, he said for the hope of the civilised world I should never breed." Harry sighed looking down at the floor. "That any child I'd have would be an abomination to society, and that no one would a freak like me…that's what he told me sir."

"I can't believe anyone would hate someone so kind." He said looking at Harry. "I'm only asking this because I like you Harry…do you like my daughter?"

"Yes sir, I love Hermione, she's the only one who stood by me." Harry said looking at the man in front of him.

"Good, I met her mother when I was your age Harry, we were teens in love and well, my father didn't approve, he thought I was too young for love or a relationship, when I first saw you and 'Mione yesterday, I was scared…" He admitted smiling softly. "I was scared that you were just another horny git who wanted a notch on his bedpost, now I see who you are, Harry, you are the perfect young man that any father would want his daughter to date, but Harry you need to have fun too lad, I'm not saying jump in bed with my daughter, I'm saying maybe try live dangerous."

"Thank you sir, I'm glad that you at least approve of me and Hermione's relationship." Harry said looking at the man. "Dinner, dancing and a late night swim in the pool." He grinned looking at him.

"No bodyguards Harry, just you and her and a little drink." Mr. Granger stated.

"No bodyguards and thank you sir." Harry said shaking his hand.

"For what Harry?" He asked looking at Harry.

"For showing me where Hermione gets her kindness." Harry smirked.

"You're a nice kid Harry, feel free to call me Hugo." He said smiling.

**A/N: I know I said this chapter was their date but I had too much so I split it into two chapters.**


	6. Clarification and the First Date

Chapter Six: Clarification and the First Date.

Harry left the library thinking of all Mr. Granger had said about teenage rebellion and having fun, then his mind turned to what they said about skinning dipping and his heart thumped, he knew he felt that he wanted to try being a teenager but he also wanted to remain a gentleman for his family's reputation and uphold the Potter name as best he could. He then remembered the one person he could ask who would give him the best answer possible, James.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Harry asked looking at his fathers' portrait.

"Of course son, you can ask us anything." James' portrait said looking down at his son.

"Did you always follow the etiquette of the family?" Harry asked looking at the portrait.

"No son, I used to break it a lot to have fun…why do you ask?" James portrait asked him.

"Just…I want to uphold the family reputation and it's dangerous out there but I want to bring my girlfriend out on a date." He said sitting down in front of the portrait.

"That girl's your girlfriend, she's very pretty." Lily's portrait said looking at him. "Harry, don't think you _have_ to be a Potter all the time, yes it's dangerous but you need to have a little fun, go out and have some, just bring the cloak to be safe."

"Ok…" He said looking at them. "I ended the protection your sacrifice gave me mom…"

"Protection, Harry I never set any…" She said worried.

"Dumbledore said you set a blood protection spell." Harry said looking at the portrait. "He lied to me…"

"Of course he did!" James' portrait said. "Harry, we lost trust in Albus before you were born."

"Y-you did?" He asked the portrait of his father.

"Of course we did, he was an arrogant fool, and then…there was Grindelwald." James' portrait said softly.

"The wizard he defeated in '45?" He asked remembering the duel on a chocolate frog card.

"Yeah, except…it is part of the plan Harry, ask Moody about it after your date son, and have fun." James' portrait smiled looking at his son.

"Ok dad, I will." He smiled walking into the kitchen thinking of the idea, he'd do it both ways, dinner with the Savages and a swim and drink with just Hermione. "Savage, go home and get ready friend, we leave when the ladies are ready, and clean up a bit." He grinned as Savage Floo'd home getting ready.

"Harry, are we being all Casanova tonight now?" Tonks asked smiling at him.

"Indeed I am Nymphadora." He smirked teasing her.

"Careful now Harry, better men have been hexed for that." She laughed softly at him. "Call me Tonks or Dora, I prefer Tonks though."

"Just teasing Tonks, can I ask you something?" He asked softly looking at her.

"Of course you can Harry." She smiled.

"What would happen if I was to go out without Savage?" He asked looking down a little scared.

"Mad-Eye would kill ya, Remus would be pissed off, and I'd be the one who helped you have fun." She winked. "Where'd you want to sneak with her?"

"I want to go on a swim and have a few drinks or something, you know have fun." He smiled thinking of a nice swim.

"Want me to get you some booze?" She asked looking at him.

"Can you? It'd be a great help." He said looking at her, she knew the idea he wanted. "Tonks, how do you talk to a girl properly?"

"Aw, you're so cute when you look nervous Harry, just be yourself Hun and I promise she'll love you." She smiled leaving and coming back ten minutes later with beer and wine. "Need anything else?"

"Could you get Uncle Remus, Hermione's parents and the security team out for a while, like bring them to a bar or something please?" He asked her softly.

"Ah, going for a little midnight swim in the pool?" She asked teasing him for fun changing her to be like Hermione's. "Swim with me Harry." She teased.

"Sod off." He laughed looking at her. "I just want to try a proper date…my last date with a girl was a train wreck."

"I understand Harry, I have to say kiddo, you're really growing on me and I'm glad I can help you." She said giving him a tight hug. "She's a lucky girl."

Harry smiled and gave her a tight hug, he liked having someone near his age and she was kind to him. "Tonks, thanks…you're a nice person and I'm not used to people being kind to me, so thank you…you've really helped me." Tonks couldn't believe he had just said something so sweet to her since she was in on the original plan.

"Thanks Harry, now I hear Hermione coming, so you better stop hugging me or she'll get jealous." She laughed looking at him as Hermione walked in wearing the dress Harry had bought. "Wow that looks amazing on you Hermione." She smiled turning Harry around.

"You look amazing!" He said looking at her.

"You look amazing yourself." Hermione smiled walking over to him and kissing his cheek. "Thanks for the dress."

"No problem, it looks great on you." He smiled looking at her body feeling his breathing slow as she looked in his eyes the beautiful silence of two in love teens finally being broken by Savage reappearing looking at them.

"We've got it all ready, and the missus is waiting on us so we should hurry." Savage smiled as they Floo'd to his house where his wife was waiting, she was a little younger looking and had blonde hair and the most amazing violet eyes Harry had ever seen, she was about Tonks' height and smiled softly looking at Harry, Hermione and her husband.

"Hey honey." She smiled kissing Savage's cheek.

"Roxanne, this is Harry." Alexander said introducing Harry who she hugged softly. "And this is his girlfriend Hermione." He said as she gave Hermione a small hug too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry, you too Hermione, it's nice to know Alexander's not going to be on some dangerous mission and he's just guarding you." She smiled looking at them. "Alexander's going to bring you two to the _best_ Italian restaurant you've ever been to!"

"Sounds lovely, I've never had Italian food before." Harry smiled as they all got into Savage's car and drove to the restaurant which was run by wizards; house-elves ran to tables with food and people who Harry suspected where Aurors were waving to Alexander and others who seemed to be there for the food and atmosphere as well as the desserts which seemed to flow endlessly as they all ordered they just started to talk.

"So, how did you two meet?" Roxanne asked Harry and Hermione.

"Well, we were friends since we were eleven," Hermione said looking at her. "And a few days ago we found out our so called friends were trying to spike us with love potions in our drinks so we started staying closer and well, one thing led to another."

"Sounds sweet, and like a bad rom/com." Roxanne laughed softly looking at them. "Alex and I met through work, I'm the secretary to the head Auror and he used to bring me coffee and sweets and we started dating four years ago."

"That sounds like a dream." Hermione smiled looking at the older couple. "So you married when?"

"Last year." Alexander smiled holding Roxanne's hand. "So, you've never tried Italian Harry?"

"No, usually I cook and it was always traditional English or some German stuff if my aunt's husband's sister came around." Harry said sipping on some white wine.

"You cooked for your family?" Roxanne asked horrified.

"Yeah, from the age of three, but let's have a nice evening." He smiled looking at her. "I think it's time we have some real fun as a conversation, like how bad was Alexander as an Auror at first?"

"Dreadful!" She laughed. "He blasted his hair off once!"

"I wasn't _that_ bad." Alexander laughed looking at them. "It was just my fringe."

"It didn't grow back for four months!" She laughed louder as the food came. "Trust me Harry, you'll love the lasagne!"

Harry smiled and dug in immediately loving the taste. "Wow, it's amazing!" He smiled savouring the taste.

"I went with the calamari." Alexander said eating the food slowly.

"What's calamari?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"It's squid." He said laughing.

"Wow, sounds weird, wonder if it's related to the Giant Squid." Harry said with a small smile.

Roxanne and Hermione began laughing at the statement enjoying the company they were in, Harry never really felt he could relax and joke with anyone and now found he liked the ability to be himself as they continued to eat and drink couples feeding each other and laughing at jokes and stories as the dessert ended. "This is fun, we need to make this a weekly thing." Harry said laughing at the story of Alexander failing stealth training.

"We should." Roxanne smiled looking at him. "It's not often I find myself laughing with teenagers."

"It's official then." Hermione smiled.

"So, how about we see a movie?" Harry suggested seeing it was only 7pm.

"Sure, there's a great classics place down the road, it's showing some old horror movies." Roxanne said looking at them. "It's great for couples to be close."

"Sounds like fun!" Hermione smiled rubbing Harry's arm softly.

Harry smiled as they paid and left going to the cinema where they all purchased tickets and popcorn going to see the movie, Harry had never heard of it but it was an interesting old movie about a werewolf and he couldn't help think of Remus as the movie went on he found Hermione hiding into his chest as Roxanne winked and mouthed 'hold her' he smiled and held her close as she looked at the screen where the werewolf just ate someone's heart, she hid close in his chest as he held her closer she looked in his eyes and kissed him gently as they both ignored the movie instead focusing on each other's lips as the movie ended Alexander and Roxanne smiled looking at them and gently nudged them.

"Is the movie over?" Harry asked looking at them.

"Yes it is, you sort of spend the last twenty minutes kissing." Roxanne said smiling softly at them. "Come on, we'll get you home and you can relax."

"That sounds good to us." Harry said as they arrived at Potter Manor. "See you tomorrow Alexander." He said shaking his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Roxanne." He said kissing her cheek.

They walked in and saw the house empty. "Where is everyone?" Hermione asked looking around seeing Harry looking at a note smiling. "What does it say?" She asked as he handed it to her.

_Harry_

_You owe me one Hon_

_Tonks_

"You owe her one?" Hermione asked laughing at the note. "What's your plan Mr. Potter?" She asked looking at him.

"My plan, it's a nice swim in the pool with a few drinks with a beautiful girl." He said as they walked to the pool with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I've no swimsuit Harry." She said looking at him.

"Neither have I." He smirked blushing a little. "Just following some advice someone gave me."

"It's a smart plan Mr. Potter." She smiled removing her dress and swimming in her underwear.

"It's the point." He smiled swimming in his boxers as they relaxed in the shallow parts having a glass of wine each.

"Ah I see, skinning dipping in a pool, you were talking to my father I see." She said laughing. "My mother told me about the story a long time ago."

"Well he offered some advice, have fun without the bodyguards, but I decided that it wasn't the smartest idea, so I got Tonks to bring everyone to a bar so we could have _some _alone time." He smiled swimming closer to her. "I thought maybe it'd be nice acting like a normal fifteen year old for a few hours."

"Of course, it's a nice change." She said kissing him softly holding him close. "Maybe we need to follow example."

"Maybe we do." He smiled removing his boxers and placing them on the poolside. "You turn 'Mione."

She smiled and blushed removing her underwear and bra placing them near his boxers. "Well Mr. Potter, let's swim." She said swimming around.

Hugo and Rose arrived home hours later looking around seeing bottles of wine empty as they saw the pool a smile appeared on Hugo's face. "He took my advice." He said softly looking at his wife as they checked on Harry and Hermione who were in pyjamas holding each other smiling asleep, Hermione nuzzled into Harry's chest and he had his arms wrapped her and smiling deeply in his sleep and at that moment Hugo and Rose knew, their daughter was in safe hands with Harry.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, the next one is going to the most serious one as it will involve the plan Dumbledore had for Harry.**


	7. Dumbledore's Plan and Moody's past

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had several friends help with me with this, there is a shock and I hope you all like, R&R with your thoughts.**

Chapter Seven: Dumbledore's Plan and Moody's past

Harry and Hermione had just woken up both sporting huge hangovers and looking at each other smiling as they got up and dressed as James' portraits words echoed, Dumbledore's plan, what was it? What has he planned? And how those it affect him? These questions raced through his hung-over head. "Hermione, I think we have to know the plan Dumbledore had, my dad's portrait said that Moody knew it." He said putting a new crisp casual suit on and fixed a gold chain on.

"Well let's ask him, and no more late night swims, my head's pounding!" Hermione said softly holding her head and moaning.

"Lightweight." He laughed holding his head. "Ok, no drinking as much as we did last night, we had too much wine and _way_ too much beer."

"It was fun though." She smiled kissing his cheek. "You looked so nervous at first."

"Well yeah, I have never done skinning dipping before." He blushed smiling. "We'll ask Moody after breakfast about the plan, I am _starving_!"

"So am I." She said as they walked in and Tonks and Rose grinned and began banging pots as Hermione and Harry moaned. "Mom, Tonks, not cool!" She said sitting down holding her head as she and Harry dug into breakfast and got rid of their hangovers.

"Tonks where's Mad-Eye, I need to talk to him." Harry said sipping pumpkin juice.

"He's in the library with Hugo, Remus, Alexander, Steven and Jack." Tonks said with her hair a nice shimmering blonde and a huge grin on her face. "Why Hun, what's up?"

"I need to know what the plan was." He said softly being careful since he knew Tonks was once in on it.

"Oh…I can tell you some of it…" She said softly feeling guilty

"You knew it all?!" Hermione asked angrily.

"Not all!" She said trying to talk. "I know part of it involved Voldemort killing you and then Dumbledore killing him to make himself the hero."

"Of course…that prophesies that one will die...he was orchestrating my death" Harry said looking at Tonks. "What else do you know?"

"I didn't know it at the time…Sirius' death was planned…" Tonks said with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Hun…" She said as Harry walked over to her and hugged her crying too, it was the first time since his death that Harry could grieve for Sirius' passing and he knew Tonks was truly sorry as her hair lost its blonde shine and reverted to a mousy brown that Harry could only guess was her true hair colour. "You-you're not mad Hun?" She asked hugging him and rocking him wanting to calm them both down.

"No, you truly mean you're sorry and you didn't know about it." He said wiping his eyes and smiling softly at her. "I couldn't be mad at you Tonks because well, you've been nothing but kind and truthful with me." He said giving her a tight loving hug showing he trusted her.

"You really are a good kid and I am truly sorry I sided with Dumbledore at first." She said kissing his head smiling at him. "Go talk to Mad-Eye Hun because as much as I want to help, he'll sort it all out for you." She gave him another small kiss on the head and kicked him and Hermione out of the kitchen so she could cry without them seeing. "I meant it to them Rose, I regret helping Dumbledore…"

"I know you do Dora." Rose said giving her a reassuring hug. "You're a good person and thought your ideals were true, it happens dear."

Harry and Hermione walked slowly to the library as Hermione saw the looks of pain and sadness in his eyes, Dumbledore had planned Sirius' death, probably just to push Harry into fighting with nothing to lose for, then she thought about what he mentioned about Ginny, Dumbledore said she'd marry him when Harry was eighteen, which meant that love potions were going to be a constant for that to work on him, she soon thought of how well her and Harry's date was, he had fun and opened up with her and she got to be young for a change. They finally got to the library seeing the security team and Hugo laughing at jokes and stories.

"Hey baby, how's your head?" Hugo asked smiling at Hermione.

"It's fine daddy." She laughed walking over to him. "Harry's here to talk to Moody."

"What'd you need Harry?" Mad-Eye asked looking at him.

"The plan, what was in it, how it was supposed to happen and how we can destroy it all?" Harry asked sitting behind his grandfather's desk on the old chair. "Leave no detail unturned, also all due respect to my team, but I only want Mad-Eye, Hermione, Tonks, Hugo and his wife and Remus to be here." He said as they nodded. "Wait…you men are risking your lives for me, just swear not to reveal the details of what you hear today." He said as they all swore on their magic and got everyone together. "Hugo, Mrs. Granger, since your daughter is part of my life, I want you all to know what this plan entailed." He said smiling at them. "Now Mad-Eye…you can start now."

"Alright Potter," Mad-Eye took a deep breath dreading the react he'll get from the plan. "It started in 1945…Dumbledore and his lover Gellert Grindelwald planned the invasion of Europe, unfortunately that muggle Dictator had the same idea in the Muggle world so they made a plan…they'd wait, they faked a duel which resulted in Dumbledore being called a saviour, Grindelwald was hidden, they said he was locked in his own prison but in reality they glamour charmed an old peasant to take his place." He said pacing around the room looking at the faces of everyone.

"Eventually Grindelwald was moved to England, under a new identity, the name was a mystery until last year…he had killed and taken over the identity of Elphias Doge, Dumbledore's close friend, then their plan began when a student called Thomas Marvolo Riddle began seeking revenge…Dumbledore helped him kill his father and used the murder to Imperius the young boy and control him, he made him split his soul, placing part of it into a ring, making it a Horcrux…it made it so a piece of his soul lived in the ring." Mad-Eye said sitting down. "It's an evil process and started the reign of Voldemort…Grindelwald designed special ways to relax and wait for his part in the impending plan."

"Dumbledore controls Voldemort?!" Harry asked trying to maintain his composure and not snap.

"Yes…he was placed in several powerful controlling spells and potions…locked into his own mind Dumbledore created a split personality in Voldemort…a puppet so strong only he could defeat it, then he made him make several Horcruxes and then the plan was set in motion as the 60's approached, Dumbledore had just set up the Order of the Phoenix and had begun recruiting low level people, myself being one of the first 'shadow' members…we were sent to deal with certain people…we were told they were Death Eaters…" He hesitated and took a drink from his flask. "I was a young man, just married…a child, I was happy…" He said with his voice cracking, everyone minus the Grangers was amazed by this news.

"Dumbledore…wanted all his men focused…I went home one day and there as I walked in the door was…my beloved, was dead…my d-daughter was alone in the house…barely alive…I decided to place her with a loving family until I could help win the war against the enemy, not knowing it was Dumbledore…she died years later." He said with a tear falling down his good eye. "I haven't seen her in so long…but forget that for now…when I became angrier at her death I became focused on my objectives and I did…I became a merciless killer, hunting any in my way and finding no joy." He said drinking more. "Then that prophesy came…it claimed that one could kill Voldemort, so Dumbledore manipulated the whole prophesy to get what he needed…funds."

"What funds?" Harry asked looking at him as it became a realisation.

"He had gotten families like the Longbottoms and the Potters to contribute, but as his plan unfolded they left, both prominent families and powerful, Dumbledore knew they had kids at the near enough same time, so he then decided the Potters son was the one in it…he gave your parents false hope for so long…allowed them to believe they would live, then…Halloween came…and Lily was killed…" He said drinking the contents and looking down.

"You mean my dad and mother, right?" Harry asked worried why only his mother was mentioned by Mad-Eye, was he still alive? If so where was he? "What do you mean Mad-Eye…?"

"James was out…with Pettigrew…no one saw his body and just assumed…so Dumbledore helped Pettigrew escape and then sent a member of the Shadow members after James…he sent me…" He said looking at Harry, for the first time in a long time Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody felt the pain of what he done, he had merciless killed James. "I hunted him down being told that he had went to the dark side…it took me a week and when I found him he and I duelled…I am sorry Harry…I took away your father and I can never do anything to repay that…"

Harry's heart sank, James had lived another week and Mad-Eye had killed him, he wanted to scream, to shout and kill him, but he felt the pain the grizzled Auror felt about it as Hermione sat on his lap and softly traced circles in his back to calm him down. "Mad-Eye…I forgive you…and I'm truly sorry that happened to your wife and daughter, we're both pawns in his game and we can't let him divide us now we are starting to come together against him." Harry said looking at him. "Please continue when you're ready."

"Thanks Harry…" Mad-Eye said softly. "This is where you come into it, instead of conquering the way he planned, Dumbledore would make himself look the hero, so he had Voldemort make another Horcrux…you." He said looking at Harry who was now looking wide eyed.

"I'll be right back…" Harry said running out, everyone knew he was probably getting sick as he reached the bathroom his whole stomach dropped as he got sick, Voldemort's soul lived in Harry in a small way, he had that twisted freaks life energy inside him and he hated it, after ten minutes Harry returned and was surprised as Proudfoot handed him a Firewhiskey as he downed it ignoring the burning sensation and thanking Proudfoot who gave him a rare smile as he sat back down. "I-I'm a Horcrux?"

"Yes, the finale of the plan has been your life, you were being groomed so when the time came you would duel Voldemort thinking you could win, Dumbledore would help you destroy all the Horcruxes, except one…you, you would duel him and die, and then Dumbledore would kill him by duelling him and finishing him off, when he did, he'd be considered the saviour of the wizarding world and you'd be the martyr of it all…the boy who lived, who died for the cause, your widow Ginny would contribute money to elect Dumbledore Minister of Magic and then he'd reveal it all, using your money to finance his army and controlling the Muggle and Wizarding worlds…" Mad-Eye finished looking at him.

Hugo and Rose looked at Harry, his whole life was planned out, he had no say in it or any idea, he was basically a pawn and he looked like we was about to scream, they all looked then at Harry who smirked and looked at Mad-Eye. "There's more, isn't there?" He asked Moody.

"Yes, to make sure you couldn't access all your power, Dumbledore created a shunt, a power drainer that keeps you at about a tenth of your true power…I'll help you destroy it Harry." Mad-Eye said looking in his eyes.

"What about the Horcrux?" Harry asked softly. "I don't want his soul in me Mad-Eye, how can I destroy it?"

"Either you must die…" Mad-Eye said sombrely. "Or, you can go within your soul soon and fight his soul out of you." He said looking around the room. "I want to talk to Potter alone!" He said as everyone left them alone where Mad-Eye looked at Harry. "This is the last picture taken of my daughter and her husband and child." He said handing Harry the picture as Harry's eyes widened greatly as is was Lily with James and himself, Mad-Eye Moody was his grandfather.

"Y-you're my gran-grandfather?" Harry asked with tears coming into his eyes.

"Yes…I killed James when I thought he went to Voldemort's side…I'm sorry lad." He said giving Harry a small hug, he had to hide this information all this time.

"I-I have a family member…one who cares, don't be sorry granddad." Harry said hugging him.

"It also means…your mother was a Pure-blood, as are you lad." He said looking at him. "I know you love Hermione and I'm happy for you lad, just don't try be an Auror like me, you'll find only pain."

"Ok granddad." Harry said softly. "Did mom know?"

"No, when I met Lily again her adopted parents were dead for Merlin's sake and, I didn't want to give her a parent that could've died again." He said sitting back down. "I know I'm dropping a bombshell on ya Harry, but I want you to know, you have family that loves you lad."

"I know you do…you said you can help me destroy the shunt?" Harry asked sitting down looking at his grandfather.

"It'll take some time, for now you and Hermione have some fun and, you've been neglected of it long enough." He said smiling at him, he had told him and in a way he had a small piece of Lily back. "Come on let's tell the team before they barge in."

"Ok." Harry smiled opening the door as everyone walked in as Mad-Eye explained it all from leaving Lily with the Evans since they were having problems conceiving again to not telling her when she joined the order and the pain he felt condemning his grandson to living in the Dursleys and the recent pain he felt finding the last of the plan out and vowing to protect Harry with every fibre of his being and making sure his only grandson was ok. "So now I've decided he needs my guidance more than anything."

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter and aren't **_**too**_** annoyed at the twist, I thought Harry needed a **_**true**_** family member so making Mad-Eye be one seemed good, besides, we all want to know if Mad-Eye had a heart.**


	8. Family Heirloom and New Friends

Chapter Eight: Family Heirloom and New Friends

Mad-Eye's revelation that he was Harry's maternal grandfather had put everyone in high spirits, over two weeks Harry and Mad-Eye connected as family and Hermione found herself quickly becoming a member of the family, her parents had treated Harry the same and they all found that Harry had opened up more, he was happy and smiling even with the weight of the Horcrux weighing on him and the knowledge he was going to be a martyr if he hadn't found out the plan and now he was going out more with Hermione and getting to know all his security team.

"I'm all in." Steven said as he placed his poker chips on the table, he was about to beat Harry with an ace being one of his cards and one on the table he had a chance. "What about you there boss?"

"I'm all in too." Harry smirked placing his large stack in against Stevens. "Three aces read them and weep!"

"Damn!" Steven laughed. "Six hands, I'm rusty."

"No, you suck!" Alexander said sipping his drink. "Man Steve you really need to play more."

"Ok, breaks over lads, I'll gladly kick your asses again tomorrow." Harry smiled leaving them and going to the kitchen where Mad-Eye was laughing with Hugo and Hermione. "What's so funny?"

"Hermione was just regaling us with your late night injury." Hugo laughed as Harry blushed, he and Hermione had decided on another midnight swim and as Harry got closer for a kiss he slipped and hit his head. "How's the head?" He asked laughing at Harry

Harry laughed along with them. "Fine Hugo, after Hermione healed me." He said smiling.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Hermione asked smiling at her boyfriend.

"I don't know we've explored the whole manor." He sighed bored thinking of something. "We need friends our age, like close ones…" Harry said sad that his so called best friend Ron was a fake.

"We'll call Neville and Luna, and well, my friends from Runes if you want some fresh faces around." Hermione said softly.

"I don't mind, I'd love some good friends right now, BBQ anyone?" He asked them all.

"Sounds good, we'll get it all ready, you're all fifteen so only a little booze." Hugo smiled looking at them. "And you should invite those fake friends, to keep an air of illusion and making them feel like they are still your friends, also show the new things, your title, wealth, relationship and Harry, you reveal your grandfather and that will make them snap, allow them to break the characters they set up." He smiled in a wickedly genius way.

"Hugo, you are a genius!" Mad-Eye smiled gazing with his real eye. "Constant vigilance won't work here, you'll need to power through son, make them see that you're now happy." He grinned staring at his grandson with loving eyes. "Show them that you've finally found happiness."

"I will, now who exactly are your friends in Runes?" Harry asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, there is Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones, and a couple of boys like Ernie, Justin, Michael and Blaise he's really polite when you actually talk to him." She said softly glancing at Harry and Mad-Eye.

"The ice-queen of Slytherin is your friend?" Harry asked amazed. "Isn't she Blaise Zabini's girlfriend?"

"Daphne isn't an ice-queen, and she certainly is _not_ Blaise Zabini's girlfriend!" She declared sharply to him. "She's fun and, outspoken, you will love her!"

"Ok, I trust you." He smiled kissing her cheek as she loved her friends and he understood. "So, we can set it up for a few days from now, set up the garden and fill the big pool, BBQ and tell them to bring their parents so it's all fun and games."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll owl everyone." She smiled writing out letters.

"Tell people to bring swimsuits and an empty stomach." Harry laughed looking as she wrote them out. "Hedwig, come here girl." He called out as his faithful owl flew to him. "A lot of letters to deliver girl, there's some yummy mice in it for you when you're finished." He smiled as she affectionately nipped his finger taking the letters and flying off.

"Ok now that's all settled." Mad-Eye said in his new upbeat attitude. "I want to give you something Harry." He said handing Harry a small rectangular box.

"Thanks granddad." Harry said taking the box and opening it, a small wand holder was in the box, it had several Runes sewn into it and looked extremely old. "What's it for?"

"It's the Moody family wrist wand holder, designed to allow you instant access to your wand, it belonged to my father and has been passed down for generations, I know you have all the Potter family inheritance well, I want you to have a link to your mother's side more now son." He smiled looking at Harry who strapped the wand holder on his wand arm. "The Runes on it stop your wand from being summoned by enemies and one can help when you learn to apparate and the other is to increase shield charms."

"What about this Rune?" Harry inquired looking at one at the side of the holder.

"Oh, it's designed to increase power, for now it won't work because of the shunt." He whispered smiling sadly at the young man.

"It doesn't matter granddad," Harry reassured him with a smile. "I love it, thank you." He whispered giving Mad-Eye a hug.

Hedwig was busy flying all around England delivering to the Weasleys first. "Oh look dears, Harry's invited us to a BBQ at his manor." Molly smiled brightly ignorant to her son and daughters hatred of Harry the boy she loved like her own son.

"That sounds good to me." Ron smiled through gritted teeth. He had always despised Harry for his wealth and fame while his own family barely made it by, all he could think of was the joy of having his own personal whore out of Hermione as Dumbledore promised her to him. "Sounds perfect Mum, I haven't seen Harry in ages!" Ginny sang lovingly. Dumbledore had agreed to give her 15% of the Potter fortune to seduce Harry and marry him soon after he'd die by Voldemort's hand and she being the grieving widow would help Dumbledore become Minister. Hedwig delivered the rest of her letters quickly as all the people who received letters got excited about the idea of a party in Potter Manor and more importantly a chance to talk to Harry himself, Susan and Hannah were excited to see Hermione and for Hannah to apologise to Harry for all the crap she gave him in their fourth year. Michael wanted to apologise for his way of speaking to him during DA meetings and to be his friend.

The day had finally arrived and Harry got ready although he had trunks on he had decided to wear his new Potter crested casual suit set with fine silk and coloured with tones of green and black and started to think of ways to annoy Ron and Ginny but he didn't know if the rest of the Weasley family were trustworthy. "Do you trust Mrs. Weasley babe?" He asked Hermione fixing his cuff links and turning to her.

"I don't know, she could be helping Dumbledore, but then she would act _way_ more loving to us, I think Ron and Ginny are in on their own, we'll see by the way it all works out today." She smiled putting her jeans and top over her two piece and giving him a loving long passionate kiss. "That's for the lovely dinner last night Roxie and Alex are really fun to go out with." She grinned.

"Yeah they are, but maybe we'll get some teenage couples to go on double dates with too." He grinned after their kiss ended and held her close to him for a moment as they heard the familiar sound of something falling and Tonks cursing profusely. "What'd she do now?" He wondered laughing and walking out seeing her with a Potter Family shield on her head. "That was 15ft above you…I just need to know how that happened?"

"I may or may not have banged into the wall." Tonks chuckled levitating the shield back in place rubbing her head. "So, I have everything you asked me to get, Ron and Ginny are going to snap fully, although Ginny because of Hermione of course." She grinned ruffling his hair. "I think you're really an evil genius with this plan Hun."

"Thanks Tonks, I think it'll work, I want them to snap so they don't try dragging my family's reputation through the mud." He said softly walking to the room with the Floo with Hermione and Tonks waiting on the guests to arrive as Daphne and Tracey appeared first hugging Hermione tightly.

"Hey, so are we right?" Daphne asked staring at the couple. "Has our little bookworm found a boyfriend?"

"Yes I have Daph, maybe now the ice-queen can too." Hermione grinned to the girl in front of her.

"Oh please Mione, if some poor sod did finally shag Daph they'd be frozen by her ice cold snatch!" Tracey giggled as Harry spit his drink out laughing.

"That's only because they're cooling down from that overactive thing you call a pussy." Daphne retorted sticking her tongue out at Tracey. Harry couldn't believe two girls would be so vulgar with teasing each other as he laughed they both turned to him as Daphne bowed. "Lord Potter, it is a pleasure." She smiled.

"It's Harry please Daphne, I only use Lord when I have to really." Harry smiled as she pulled him into a hug. "And I think I'm going to like you girls." He laughed pulling Tracey into the hug.

"That's a good thing too, because we're now part of your group and you have no choice." Tracey chuckled messing his hair as their parents arrived.

"Little Harry, how much you've grown." Lady Greengrass said pulling him into a deep hug.

"It's a pleasure Lady Greengrass and, would I be right in guessing you knew me as a baby?" He inquired.

"I'm your Godmother Harry, and it's Aunt Nancy to you." She smiled and stared in his eyes. "I was one of Lily's best friends when she and I were in school and, it was Jake and I that finally got them to go on a date." She giggled softly handing him three photo albums. "First one's from our school years, the second is from their first year of marriage and the last is the year you were born."

"T-Thanks Aunt Nancy," He sniffled giving her a loving hug. "It means a lot to me to have these."

"I know, because Lily herself gave me these and she wanted you to live with Sirius but we were supposed to both have a hand in raising you sweetie, but of course it turned out Siri betrayed them…" She sniffled herself wiping her eyes.

"Sirius was innocent Aunt Nancy it was Peter who betrayed them…" Harry said swearing it on his magic.

"I believe you Harry, now let's have fun." She smiled as within twenty minutes everyone had arrived and Harry had begun to tip the dominos of the plan.

"How are you Ron?" He asked turning to Ron seeing him eyeing some of the items on the walls.

"I'm fine Harry, or should I say 'Lord Potter'." Ron smirked taking all his strength not to hate him.

"It's Harry to my friends Ron." He retorted smiling sweetly. "It should be a good day today, some great new things and all." He said absentmindedly.

"New things, what new thinks exactly?" Ron asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah you know, just some new clothes, a muggle car and new brooms for Gryffindor." He smirked not looking at Ron directly but seeing him going red in his mirror. "Just small things you know."

"Yeah of course, still sometimes there is nothing better than something from a parent." Ron replied trying to annoy him.

"Except finding out your mother was adopted and her father is still alive." Harry grinned as everyone in the room gasped looking at him. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present my grandfather, Alastor Moody."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Ron snapped now redder than his hair. "YOU GET FAME, MONEY, LOVING FAMILY, YOU GET FUCKING EVERYTHING YOU PHONY PRICK!"

"Don't forget one other thing Ronald." Hermione smiled walking over to Harry and giving him a long passionate kiss. "He has a beautiful girlfriend." She said ending the kiss and pulling Harry close to her. Hugo smiled widely at the way his daughter was showing she was Harry's true friend.

Ron went redder than anyone had ever seen and went to attack Harry as a shield from the wall blocked his spell. "What the hell was that?!" He spat out looking as the shield flew back and Harry smirked in a genius way as Scythe walked in and went over to Harry.

"Lord Potter, how have you been?" Scythe asked grinning in his usual Goblin way. "I have the results of the test and the birth-rights are here." He said looking at Harry who just smiled widely receiving the large box.

"WHAT'S IN THE BOX POTTER?" Ron shouted staring at him.

"Oh it's nothing just, my father was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, and also was related to the Ravenclaw family." He grinned taking two rings and placing them on two of his unoccupied fingers. "Then I've learned from my grandfather that I am related to the Hufflepuff family directly." He added another ring to his hand. "And due to Voldemort using my blood to revive himself, I am now heir of Slytherin as well." He finished by adding the last ring on to his thumb. "This makes me heir to the Founders and rightful owner of Hogwarts." He smiled widely looking at Ron. "So do me a favour, tell Dumb-as-a-door I'll be making some much need changes." He said as Ron and Ginny went pale and ran back to the Floo. "Come by in a week Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I'll explain it all." He told them as they left.

"Ok, I know I've never said this in my life, but that was fucking sexy!" Daphne exclaimed grinning at Harry. "Why are all the good ones taken?" She mock sighed laughing with Harry, Tracey and Hermione joining in as the kids all went to the pool and began to relax.

"So, are you really a descendant of the Founders?" Hannah asked relaxing at the pool

"Yeah, I am, I've been researching it and I wanted to make sure of something." Harry replied sunbathing beside Daphne and Hermione.

"And was that Harry?" Blaise asked sipping a beer.

"Ok, look, I want you all to be my close friends." Harry began sitting up as they all looked at him. "I'll be completely honest but I ask you don't repeat it to anyone else please..." He said softly as they all nodded and sat and swam closer as he told them the whole ordeal of his childhood and all the rumours of his Hogwarts years as well as the deal with Scrimgeour and Dumbledore's true ways as well as Ron and Ginny's parts in the plan and him being a Horcrux and the shunt stopping his power.

"Holy shit…" Daphne sighed looking at the boy with Hermione trying to imagine all the pain he felt. "We're all on your side Harry, right everyone?" She asked as they all smiled and nodded as the mood lightened and Harry cracked out the two bottles of Firewhiskey Tonks had gotten for them.

"Now this is a party." Blaise smiled drunkenly as the sun set and the night air cooled them and they sat on the poolside all trading stories of their lives, Daphne was a member of a powerful Pure-blood family and often hid her bubbly self from boys earning her the nickname 'Ice-queen', Blaise was a person lost in his ways, although he didn't share Pure-blood ideals he did want to keep his family pure for another generation or two, Michael was really just intimidated by Harry and was actually a polite person, Tracey called herself 'Daphne's Spirit' as she was always the one who got them into trouble doing stupid things, Ernie and Justin were both Diggory supporters and now apologised profusely to him, Susan was an orphan like Harry and lived with her aunt who was stern when needed but truly loving, Hannah was a shy girl but on occasion could act as impulsive as the rest and as they all patched up and decided to make a pact to change Hogwarts for the better and make sure that all the hatred was gone.

**A/N: Please tell me if you all like the Founders heir thing, I know it's been done a lot but I have some fun ways for Harry to fuck with ol' Dumb-as-a-door. Also I've been thinking and the next chapter will be Weasleys getting the truth and Sirius' will.**


	9. True Intentions, Real Power, Sirius will

**A/N: This will be the longest chapter written for the story.**

Chapter Nine: True Intentions, Real Power and Sirius' will

A week had gone by and all the new close friends were always in the Manor or they all took day trips to London or go to different magical libraries researching different ways to destroy the shunt and help Harry achieve his full power, most days were spent with Daphne and Tracey who Harry playfully nicknamed 'Fire and Ice' which they both loved, Daphne mentioned her little sister Astoria who was dying to meet him and didn't go to the party under her little crush on him. The quartet was in the kitchen of Potter Manor finally fixing a way to destroy the shunt.

"Y-You ready Harry?" Daphne asked nervously mixing the last of the potion in the cauldron it was grey and reminded Harry of Polyjuice.

"Yeah, I'm ready Daph." Harry let out a deep breath and moved to the potion. "What does it need?"

Daphne sighed and turned to the book reading it. "Some of your blood…" Harry blinked and took one of the small knifes and pricked his finger allowing several drops to spill into the cauldron making the potion turn golden. "It reacts like Polyjuice and, this means that you are honest and powerful!" She exclaimed and her jaw dropped.

"Well it's half right, I'm honest and I guess when the shunts gone I'll be powerful." He shrugged as he took the potion and emptied it into a glass downing it in one gulp and began to squirm as he screamed in pain falling to his knees. His head was pounding and his chest felt like twenty daggers stabbed him. His wrists showed what looked like shackles as chains appeared around his body and his core shone from his chest as the chains began unlinking and the shackles loosened as they broke. His head bounced his eyes staring at the ceiling as his eyes began to glow golden and his breath slowed. An aura of power surrounded him and pulsed past the girls who shuddered in disbelieve at Harry. He had grown several inches and his muscles had developed instantaneously. The marks and scars on his body began stitching themselves back together and as he took several deep breaths the girls couldn't believe this was the same person.

"Ha-Harry, how do you feel?" Hermione asked seeing his eyes returned to green.

Harry stood up and grinned brightly. "I, feel, AMAZING!" He shouted as the runes on his wand holder all began glowing and he pulled his wand out pointing at the wall. "Reducto!" He cast the spell as the wall crumbled into mere rubble and dust. "Reparo!" He called as the wall fixed instantly, every flick of dust and wall combined again.

"T-That was just amazing!" Daphne's eyes widened as she found herself drooling, she was attracted to the power Harry let off, it was powerful and honourable and wasn't as corrupt as Slytherin power.

"I think you thawed the Ice-queen." Hermione giggled staring at Daphne. "Close your mouth Daph."

"So-Sorry it's just that, power turns me on." Daphne said drooling more and wiping her mouth. "Hermione, be a friend and dump him?"

"No, sorry Daph he's mine." Hermione giggled holding onto Harry. "Whoa, Harry…you feel different." She said softly as she felt warmth of power envelop her. She snuggled into him holding him close to her seeming to forget Daphne and Tracey were there.

"Um, hi we are still here…" Tracey chuckled as she pinched Hermione. "Snap out of it Mione." She laughed pinching her a few times before Hermione came to her senses.

"I am so sorry Trace, I got distracted." Hermione said blushing deeply.

"I feel like I'm drunk." Harry said sitting down. His head was thumping again and suddenly his eyes began to glow only this, his eyes were black. "I-It's the Ho-Horcrux, RUN!" He shouted as they all ran from the room Harry collapsed seeing himself somewhere he hadn't seen in a long time, he was in Number 4 Privet Drive. Only this Privet Drive was different, it was dark and gloomy and Harry could sense something dark and evil inside it, he made his way to the door to leave but it had vanished, he walked through the first door seeing it wasn't the sitting room, he was in a unfamiliar place, it looked to be an orphanage and his immediate curiosity was peaked, he noticed the place was different than Privet Drive, this room was calm.

"_Are you here to hurt me?" _An old man asked lying on the bed looking dreadfully thin and pale.

"_No, who are you?" _Harry replied sitting on the chair at the door observing the old man._ "And more importantly, where are we?"_

"_I am Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle." _Tom said softly gazing at the boy. _"And this well this, is the last memory I had before Dumbledore warped me into Voldemort…"_

"_I know he manipulated you, but I thought it was when you were sixteen." _Harry murmured eyeing the old man's features he was certainly different than Voldemort._ "So, Voldemort really is a different entity?" _

"_He is pure evil, while I admit I stole toys and hurt children with my magic, I was young, arrogant and angry…" _Tom admitted sitting up and stretching.

"_You were angry at your father, right?" _Harry stated looking around at the room._ "How long has your mind being split?"_

"_Since I was eleven, I made the mistake of voicing my hatred of my father's name and the fact he was a muggle, Dumbledore was able to start the warping, he was able to persuade me to be taken under his wing, it was my one mistake in life and the result of so much pain, so I locked myself in this portion of soul." _Tom said sitting up and staring at the floor._ "Your shunt is gone, so I called you here, I will leave, and reattach to my body, when the time comes, we can force Voldemort out and I will stand trial for all his crimes committed in the vessel."_

Harry's eyes widened at the idea._ "I'm not cold hearted Mr. Riddle, so I am going to do something, the day we reattach all the fragments, minus the diary of course, I will vouch your innocence, Voldemort's crime will pass down to Dumbledore and we can finally beat the old bastard." _Harry smiled extending his hand to Tom who shook it and smiled.

"_No one's been this kind to me in my life, thank you Harry, I will leave for now, the Horcrux will reattach to my body and we will work together." _Tom said as he touched Harry's scar which instantly transported his back to his psyche.

"Harry! Oh I was so worried!" Hermione exclaimed wrapping her arms around him kissing him all over. "Your scar, it's gone!" She gasped rubbing his head.

"It, it is?" Harry asked rubbing his finger feeling nothing but clear skin. "My Horcrux is gone." He grinned as Daphne and Tracey came in and he explained his encounter with Tom Riddle and the plan they both concocted for when Harry can beat Dumbledore.

"Wow, well listen the Weasleys are coming so we'll head home." Daphne sighed twirling her hair.

"No, you're my friends, you'll stay right here." Harry said with a small smile. After twenty minutes of waiting and talking Harry's Floo blazed and Arthur and Molly Weasley appeared greeting him kindly as Harry explained his friends were trustworthy he then explained he had to show them something. He went to his grandfather Potter's study and retrieved a Pensieve which he then filled with the memories of the day he found out of all the betrayals of Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny. "I'm sorry to have to show you both that…" He whispered seeing the pain in their eyes.

"W-Why did you call us here Harry?" Molly asked sobbing her heart out.

"I called you here because I care about your family Mrs. Weasley and well, you've always made me feel like I was part of your family, and the fact that was fabricated by Ron and Dumbledore has hurt me but I still want to keep a friendship with your family." Harry said reaching for her hand reassuringly as a box appeared. "In 1790 my ancestor Gregory Potter absorbed the then in trouble Weasley family into ours to protect them until the time was right, that time is now, Lord Weasley." He smiled handing the box to Arthur. "Your family's ring and key to the main Weasley vault containing 16.9 million Galleons."

"I knew this day would come." Arthur said in a sombre tone placing the ring on his finger. "Harry, my family was under your protection and now we will not need it, but we still wish our friendship, our children will be dealt with, don't you worry, we're also sorry for Ron's outburst. We shall also leave the Order we are loyal to our allies."

"Don't be Lord Weasley, I intentionally gloated, I couldn't just end the friendship as he would soil my family's reputation and I couldn't allow that." Harry admitted staring at the two people in front of him. "I've no clue why, but Ron and Ginny were supposed to slip us those Love Potions, I know Ginny's was so she'd have claim to my fortune…I believe Ron's was for sexual conquest…" Harry shuddered as did Hermione. "And as for leaving the Order, don't, I need spies. Now I think it's time you got home, I'm afraid I have a meeting at Gringotts." He said shaking their hands getting his 'Molly' hug and watching as they left.

"You're after giving them power, aren't you?" Hermione shuddered thinking of how dangerous Ron would be now. "Ron's now a bigger problem Harry…"

"You don't get it, Bill's the Scion of the family, Ron is just a boy, he has no power or respect in school and he'll be outcast by the Weasley family before he admits what he did." Harry smirked rubbing the rings of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. "Each ring gives me the power of that Founder, a bit of wit and cunning works a lot Hermione." He said turning to her. "I have plans, for Ron, Dumbledore, Ginny and everyone else directly involved in making my life hell!"

"Harry, I love it when you talk like that." Hermione swooned sitting on his lap snuggling into his chest.

"Hey Harry, what business do you have in Gringotts?" Daphne asked wanting to be helpful to him.

"Sirius had a will and Scythe has it ready for when I want to read it, I've been putting it off since I haven't been the best with dealing with his death…" Harry sighed as Hermione began rubbing circles in his back resting her head on his shoulder whispering words of comfort in his ear. "I'm still trying to get to grips with his death." He whispered as Hermione kissed his cheek and stroked his hair.

"We'll come with you if you want." Tracey offered hugging his head.

"Yeah Harry, you're our friend." Daphne said hugging his arm. "And the rest of the group will be there for moral support."

"You guys are the best." Harry smiled hugging them the best he could as he went to get ready. He found his vision was blurred with the glasses and took them off leaving better and placing the glasses on the ground. "Bombarda!" He cast the spell as his glasses vaporised into nothing as his last link to the small boy was gone, it was war and he had a new way to fight. He walked into his room decided on wearing some muggle clothes, a t-shirt and jeans with his hand in its holder and put a blazer on as he walked back out. "Trace and Daph, if you guys can get the others we'll meet in Gringotts in an hour." He cracked his neck softly as he saw them disappear.

"A-Are you sure you're ok?" Hermione asked seeing a gleam in Harry's eyes.

"I'm fine Mione, believe me." He gave her a gentle loving kiss. "I'm perfect, no Horcrux, or Shunt, just the power I had and now I see why Dumbledore fears it."

"Harry, you're starting to scare me…" Hermione shuddered feeling safer when he went to hold her.

"I'll never let the power go to my head, I promise that to you." He smiled giving her a small kiss on the forehead. "I'm fine, just getting used to the power."

"Well less of the blasting things, also you look amazing but your clothes are a bit tight now." She bit her lip staring at him.

Harry chuckled seeing her biting her lip. "It's a good thing Hugo isn't here or he'd kick my ass."

"What-oh crap sorry Harry, I'm like a little school girl." She laughed along with him hugging his arm as the group all came through the Floo one by one ending with Blaise.

"Holy shit!" All the girls screamed staring at Harry like eye candy.

"Where's our little Harry?" Susan asked walking over and poking his arm. "Screw it, I like this one better." She laughed as Harry grinned and grabbed her in a hug.

"I seriously hope you don't play Quidditch this year in school Harry." Michael gulped staring at the now taller, stronger Harry Potter.

"If you're all done ogling me, can we go now?" Harry asked as they nodded Harry called Proudfoot from the specially designed 'owl' alarm as Hedwig flew to Proudfoot poking him showing Harry needed a lift and walked in seeing everyone.

"Where's Harry?" Proudfoot asked looking at them all seeing Harry and Hermione. "Ok, whatever the hell you done, I want to know later boss, where to?"

"Gringotts, all of us of course Steve." Harry smiled as they all got into his magically extended and comfortable Jaguar. "What do you guys think?"

"Nice, spacious, sexy and the cars not that bad either." Daphne laughed as they all saw the real Daphne even Hermione found it all funny. "Relax Mione, I'm not stealing him off you, yet." She winked which caused her and Hermione to explode into giggles.

"So, how are you feeling Harry?" Hannah asked seeing the look of pain and distraction in his eyes.

"I'm fine Hannah, just a little nervous." Harry admitted as Hermione gave him another arm hug to relax him as they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Alright, clowns out of the car." Proudfoot smirked as Harry and Hermione laughed at the reference and explained it to the rest who all burst out laughing as they got to Gringotts.

"Lord Potter, Scion Zabini, Ladies Greengrass, Abbot, Bones and Davis, welcome to Gringotts." Bogrod bowed to them all who all bowed back.

"Head Goblin Bogrod sir," Harry bowed again. "We are here for the will reading of Sirius Orion Black, these people are all friends of mine here for moral support, I would respectfully request they be allowed to join in."

"Of course Lord Potter, the will is being held by Scythe, he is awaiting you and has called your grandfather, uncle and the Grangers are waiting, as is your friends Tonks, Williamson and Savage, Proudfoot is also waiting." Bogrod explaining ushering them all into the conference room where the will reading was being held, other people were in attendance including Emmeline Vance, Amelia Bones, the Weasleys and to Harry's hatred Dumbledore and the Malfoy family.

"Ah Lord Potter, the Goblins of Gringotts welcome you sir." Scythe bowed as did Harry both grinning as he sat down with his friends and family. "Now, this is the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Black, all of you here except Lord Potters counsel are mentioned in the will and we will now begin." He explained as he grabbed a metal orb as most the occupants looked shocked Harry knew the old dog had one more trick. "This is a Soul Orb, when Lord Black made his will he explained that he wanted to dictate it himself, his essence is recorded and this Boggart shall take his form to give the will." He smiled at Harry as the orb was opened and the Boggart took the form of Sirius Black making Harry both smile and let tears fall.

"Welcome one and all," Sirius grinned staring around the room. "I can tell you're all dying to know what I've left you so let's begin!" He cleared his throat. "After you're mentioned leave the room to collect your items. First off to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black: Cissy you were my cousin and I loved you, you were forced to marry that ponce Lucius so I hereby annual the marriage and welcome you back to the Black family, you will stay to find the identity of the new Lord." He said as Narcissa cried in happiness wiping her eyes.

"Now her son Draco Malfoy: I know we didn't get to talk or even see each other, but I want you to think before accepting your father's ideals Draco, so I am leaving you something special entrance to my family and protection from enemies of the house as long as you do not join the forces of Voldemort." Sirius smiled to the boy who nodded seeing how happy his mother was.

"To Albus to-many-names Dumbledore: I leave you one thing: a single Knut, you stole my years with Harry away and I hope you die in a painful manner you old bastard!" Sirius grinned turning to Amelia. "To Amelia Bones: Amelia we were once engaged and loved you with all my essence, I leave several files that you need to read and a sum of 500,000 Galleons. I also request you help the new Lord Black and of course you can stay to meet him." He smiled as she hugged the Boggart with tears.

"Emmeline Vance: My oldest friend and cousin, I leave the two properties in Scotland and France we would have holidays as children and a sum of 1,000,000 Galleons and I love you cousin and hope you have a long life. I request the same from you that I did from Amelia cousin." He smiled being hugged by her too.

"To the Weasley family: Arthur and Molly I leave 1,000,000 Galleons for caring for Harry when I could not, to Bill Weasley I leave a sum of 500,000 for helping me sneak into Gringotts to make my will and a lovely little house in Wales for you and your darling fiancée Fleur Delacour, Charlie Weasley I leave 500,000 and an extensive library of books on Dragons, Fred and George Weasley I leave you both 250,000 and all the pranks the Marauders done in our day and certain products we made, Ron I leave you Kreacher with explicit orders he cannot be freed and to Ginny, I leave a lovely necklace designed to help you with matters of the heart." He grinned as they all smiled and left.

"Now Andromeda and Nymphadora sorry honey I had to use your real name: I welcome you back to the family under the protection of Lord Black, a sum of 1,000,000 and the task to help the Lord who will need it." He smiled as the two hugged him tightly.

"Remus John Lupin: I leave two things though I am guessing if Harry's as smart as we know it won't matter, I leave Harry's guardianship and 1,000,000 and my home in either your choice Surrey or Bristol." He smiled shaking Remus hand as Remus was in tears.

"Hermione Jean Granger: I leave you 500,000 and all the libraries barring the one on Dragons and the most important thing I leave you Harry's love since I can see you have it already." He laughed hugging her. "Now can everyone minus those mentioned and Harry's support please leave." He declared as Dumbledore walked out.

"Finally to Lord Harry James Potter yes I know that: Harry, since you were a baby I loved you so much, I leave the remaining 93.5 million Galleons and properties, I also name you as my heir and therefore Lord of the House of Black, and although you'll hate this know it comes with a marriage contract as does your parents, the Potter one is open so anyone can accept it, the Black one is pure-blood only so I have a list ready for your approval, Harry you should know, Dumbledore won't let you take these titles, he's probably working on a way right now to overrule the announcements so please honour them, I love you pup and I always will, and don't forget that I'm always with you, so are your parents so please Harry don't mourn me, use the knowledge of the Marauders and your own skills and take the bastard down." He sniffled as both Harry and the Boggart of Sirius cried and hugged tightly.

**A/N 2: One of my always so fun twists, also I always wanted this to be a Harry/Hermione/another girl as Lady Black story, so this will be the thing, out of his new friends, who would you like it to be, Daphne, Susan, Tracey or Hannah? Also this won't be threeways or sexual purely it'll be two separate wives.**


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note

A lot of you are asking for multiples so would you like two wives or a harem?

I need to know for the next chapter.

If yes then ok if not then the poll will be the result.

**POLL CLOSED AND THE RESULTS ARE IN AND ALL IDEAS ARE TALLIED.**


	11. Lady Potter and Lady Black

**A/N: Daphne will be Lady Black and a lot of you have asked so I will make Susan part of it somehow but some people have given me solutions for that. Also I have mentioned that this won't be full of horny teens…too much. ;)**

Chapter Ten: Lady Potter and Lady Black

Harry was looking at the Boggart of Sirius trying to find the words to say how he felt; the marriage contract was for a Pure-blood, he tried to wrap his head around the entire situation and looking at Hermione who was smiling at him showing her love for him. All the others were discussing the problem with him although all he could hear were snippets like 'Appeal' and 'Overruled' since he heard Sirius words about it he knew he had some obligation to defeat Dumbledore.

"I-I get a choice though, right?" Harry finally managed to ask staring at Scythe.

"You have the choice of women from families that Sirius found to be either of the light or of the grey." Scythe explained taking the list and handing it to him. Harry looked at the list for several moments examining each name clearly. "Also here is your ring as Lord of the Black house." He smiled handing him the box containing a gold ring with a solid black gem.

_**Possible Lady Blacks**_

_Susan Bones_

_Hannah Abbot_

_Astoria Greengrass_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Sorry for this pup but I didn't know when this was written so I reworked it but Ginny was once on it and has been removed. Love you with all my heart. Sirius Orion Padfoot Black, P.S. I'll say to Prongs and Lily for you._

"I see he put Susan on the list." Amelia smiled staring as the Boggart re-entered the orb.

"Well yeah, he also put my Godmother's children." Harry noticed handing the list to the group. "I have to take two wives, don't I?"

"Yes, but the choice of Lady Potter is yours Harry." Alastor reassured him.

"I need some air." Harry quickly made his way out of the bank allowing his tears as he reached an alleyway beside the bank.

"Need some company?" Daphne asked standing beside him.

"I'm fifteen Daph, and I'm supposed to marry two women…" He was clearly scared and shaking.

"I know, so I've done a favour and contacted my mother, she wants to help you Harry." Daphne patted his shoulder and smiled trying to reassure him. "We both know who Lady Potters going to be, so ask her."

"We're only dating three weeks…" Harry sighed sitting on the ground. "Besides, her parents wouldn't go for it."

"I know for a fact her parents want what's best for her." Daphne whispered to him. "Just explain it all to them."

"Ok, well we better get in there before Aunt Nancy gets here." Harry sniffled wiping his eyes and walking back in with her. "Sorry everyone, it just got to me…"

"It's perfectly ok Harry, you've just been hit with immense information." Hugo placed his hand on the young man's shoulder feeling sorry for him. "I want to talk to you." He whispered bringing Harry to a secluded corner of the room. "You want Hermione as Lady Potter, don't you?"

"Yes sir, I do." Harry nodded staring at the floor. "Contracts state that the marriage will be in effect by the sixteenth birthday of the Lady and Lord…" He sighed sitting down. "Hugo my life's never easy and it wouldn't start getting easy now…I can promise she'll be safe and cared for but that's it."

"I know, do you need an answer now? You see, Rose and I would like to talk with her beforehand." Hugo said softly. "I noticed that Daphne was using the fireplace to talk to someone, who was it?"

"It was my Godmother Nancy." Harry said quietly. "She wants to make sure she's here to help me."

"Harry, may I offer a solution?" Hugo asked taking the seat beside him as Harry nodded. "Maybe you need to think smart, I understand that Remus is your advisor on Pure-blood ways but that list contains all Pure-blooded witches who are younger and more knowledgeable that Remus would be, maybe Sirius planned for someone you could have to guide you, he was just thinking of you." He said gently staring at Hermione. "The will Dumbledore won't let you, is there a law that stops you from taking them if you refuse a marriage?"

"I don't know Hugo, maybe there is I'd have to ask Nancy and maybe Remus…" Harry sighed rubbing his head. "I get rid of the shunt and Horcrux and now this happens…"

"I noticed you had changed, how does it feel without them?" Hugo asked smiling.

"It feels good." He grinned as Amelia and Nancy walked over. "Madam Bones, Aunt Nancy, how are you both?"

"Harry, I brought Nancy up to speed and we have a solution, just Floo to Potter Manor with us all." Amelia said smiling as he stood up and every gathered in Potter Manor a half-hour later. "Ok, so the names on that list have something in common."

"What's that Madam Bones?" Hermione asked sitting beside Harry.

"All come from a bloodline about to become extinct." Nancy gently spoke as she stood beside Daphne. "The Greengrass, Lovegood, Davis, Bones and Abbot Lines are all left with one or in my case two females to continue their bloodline which would be absorbed into the husbands, so we have an idea."

"What's the idea?" Harry asked wanting a smart solution.

"You have to pick _**two **_wives but you can also claim one consort." Nancy smiled sitting across from him. "Harry, when you and Daphne were born Jake and James wanted to set a contract between you both but, Jake's father didn't allow it since at the time we all thought Lily was a Muggle-born, now I want to ask you something." She said gently.

"Of course, you can ask me anything Aunt Nancy." Harry smiled and held her hand.

"Would you consider Daphne as Lady Black?" Nancy asked rubbing his hand.

"Well I still…I want…" He began stammering as he stood up. "I want Hermione to be able to talk to her parents for a moment." He said as everyone nodded and waited in the kitchen as only the Grangers, Harry and Nancy remained. "Hermione, your dad wants to talk to you."

"What's wrong dad?" Hermione asked feeling nervous that he'd pull her away from Harry.

"Do you want to marry him?" Hugo asked gently sitting down beside her.

"I don't know Daddy, we're young, I mean I've known him since I was eleven but I don't know if I want to marry so young…" Hermione admitted staring at Harry and smiling. "Can I read the contract Harry?"

"I'll see if I can get it." Harry said as Nancy laughed softly. "What's so funny?"

"Harry, hold out your hand and say you wish to see your contracts." Nancy smiled as he did what she said two medium sized contracts appeared as he handed the Potter one to Hermione. "I'll look this one over with you Harry." She smiled sitting with him and examining the Black contract. "It's fair enough for a contract, the Potter one will be a lot more open I'd say." She looked over at Hermione who was reading it and glanced at them. "Well, is it fair for you?"

"It's basically a marriage just we need to marry at sixteen." Hermione grinned seeing no mentions of things that would treat her like a slave. "I can't believe I'm saying this but if Daddy lets me then I accept Harry." She smiled.

"I need to talk to Harry alone then." Hugo said a little stricter than usual as Nancy and Hermione walked out leaving Harry with her parents. "Alright Harry, we've supported everything up until now." He said sitting back down. "I like you lad and if I say yes I need to know that you are going to treat my daughter with nothing but love and respect."

"Of course I will Hugo, all I want is to keep her and you both safe, you've shown me a lot of kindness and understanding and this is only if Dumbledore tries anything, there's no guarantee that-" Harry was interrupted by an owl landing on his lap with a letter.

"You were saying." Hugo was trying not to worry as Harry opened the letter.

_**Emergency meeting of the Wizengamot**_

_An emergency meeting of the Wizengamot has been called by Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to address the Lord status of one Harry James Potter-Black who he has argued is too young and will not honour the commitments that is required by a Lord of two Ancient and Noble houses both of which hold such important stations in the counsel of the Wizengamot. The meeting will take place this evening at seven pm. If the young Lord does not show up with the two future Ladies of his two houses he shall be stripped of titles and all properties and wealth. All wands and magically charmed items are prohibited by new rule set up by Chief Warlock Dumbledore._

"Oh crap…why me…why is it always me?" Harry sighed folding the letter and placing it in his pocket. "I hate to ask you sir, but may I have your blessing to marry Hermione?"

Rose and Hugo looked at each other and smiled thinking between themselves for several minutes before Hugo grinned and slapped Harry on the back. "Welcome to the family lad." He said staring in Harry's eyes. "Of course we're going to give our blessing, she loves you and you love her so treat her well or you'll need a cavity filled." He smirked.

"I understand completely." Harry laughed paling a little knowing it was a threat and a joke as he opened the door and everyone else came back in he took Hermione's hand and went on one knee. "Hermione Granger, you've been my closest friend for as long as I've been in the wizarding world, my voice of reason and the one that has always stood by me and I love you, will you marry me?" He asked pressing the Potter family which made an engagement ring appear in his hand.

"Harry oh yes, yes, a million times yes!" Hermione screamed in joy tackling him into a hug onto the ground as he slid the ring on her finger kissing her deeply. "Hermione Jean Potter, I like it!" She grinned widely standing up as her parents hugged them both tightly.

"Now, Aunt Nancy, Lord Greengrass, I respectfully ask to contract a marriage between myself Harry James Potter-Black and your daughter Daphne Greengrass to have her as my Lady Black." Harry bowed respectfully knowing the traditions would expect it from him.

"Ok, but you've to ask Daphne too you know." Nancy smiled and winked at him as he nodded.

"Daphne Greengrass," Harry went on one knee again and touched the Black family ring making an engagement ring appear. "Although we're only friends a week, I have found you to be a funny and intelligent, beautiful woman, I love the time we've gotten to spend already, will you marry me?" He asked as she began tearing up and sniffled.

"Yes Harry Potter, I will marry you." Daphne smiled as the ring was slid on her finger he stood up and kissed her lightly as she pulled him into a deeper kiss. "You don't stick me with the soft kiss." She laughed hugging him tightly.

"Poor Harry, he's completely screwed, two of the most intelligent and strong women as his wives!" Neville chuckled beside Blaise who burst out laughing as well as everyone in the room.

"At least he's not you Neville remember, you've got someone a lot scarier as your betrothed." Tracey smiled staring at him with a wink.

"You're Neville's betrothed?" Daphne asked jaw dropped.

"Well yeah, I do have a life without my little Ice-Queen." Tracey laughed hugging her friend. "Of course you nick the rich one." She teased her kissing Harry's cheek.

"Well you got the brave one." Harry winked over at Neville who nodded and smiled.

"Ok, so now we've condemned Harry to the awful life of having two wives that are smoking hot." Blaise laughed getting hit by Daphne and Hermione both of whom laughed with him. "Can we get down to the important business?"

"And that is what exactly Blaise?" Daphne asked holding onto Harry's arm.

"The fact is Harry's got the letter, otherwise he wouldn't have proposed to two women who although he loves one of and gets on with the other unless absolutely imperative." Blaise explain sporting a small grin as he said it all.

"Damn your Slytherin cunning." Harry joked taking the letter out of his pocket and handing it to the two women who eagerly read it and looked at each other separating themselves from Harry and running to the Potter Library. "Damn, I was enjoying my fiancées companies."

"Both are spirited girls Lord Potter-Black." Narcissa bowed and walked over to him. "I pledge my loyalty and support back to the House of Black if you'll take me in milord." She was almost begging in the way her body language was showing.

"Narcissa Black, you and your son Draco Malfoy now reformed to Black are welcomed back to Family of Black by order of Me Lord Black so be it mote." Harry held his wand which cloaked Narcissa and Draco in a bathe of light.

"Thank you milord, thank you." Narcissa bowed and kissed his hand softly standing up. "Milord, the Dark Lord currently occupies my home and I am worried that he will not follow that Lucius no longer owns the property, also…he wants to force Draco to take the Dark Mark."

"Draco, Narcissa, please come with me." Harry beckoned them through the crowd of talking teens and parents to the den. "Draco, we haven't exactly been the best of friends due to one Ron Bilius Weasley." He sat down and motioned for them to do the same. "Now I realise that part of the reason was to keep me away from Slytherin House, but as you can see from Salazar's ring and my engagement to Daphne I am very well happy with Slytherin roots. Now the reason I want you here is that I am working on plans to defeat the Dark Lord easily, but it is imperative that Draco doesn't take the Mark." Harry explained taking out a small box. "Until such a time as I have a male heir Draco, you are the closest thing to a Black heir so be warned. If you continue with your old ways, you shall be disowned." He opened the box revealing a stamped sealed letter press. "I hereby reinstate the dowry your father was paid for you and you are welcome to live here until I can procure a home for you both."

"I understand Lord Potter-Black, I pledge my loyalty." Draco bowed in his seat and kissed the ring of the house as Harry stamped the annulment allowing Narcissa her freedom from Lucius.

"Now," He stood up and smiled. "I am afraid I'll be on my way to see my future Ladies and prepare for the shit storm that will be the Wizengamot meeting, Narcissa," He took and kissed her hand. "I would be most honoured if you could help me in a sense."

"Anything milord." Narcissa smiled at the thought of helping him.

"Hermione and I aren't that good on Pure-blood society, I'd like you to be Hermione's etiquette coach." Harry said with a small smile. "Daphne will probably offer to make sure I don't make an arse of myself as Lord Potter-Black, just teach Hermione the basics please."

"I see milord, I am right to assume that the family ideals are changing to a greyer nature." Narcissa frowned slightly thinking intently on the request. "I would be honoured to help the future Lady Potter."

"Thank you Narcissa." Harry bowed slightly and walked out of the room making his way to the library and staring at the six rings adorning his hands trying to figure a way to make it easier for him as he suddenly felt a strange presence taking the four Founders rings and placing them on top of each other on his middle finger as they all glowed and melded into one ring, it had the Hogwarts crest and a small ruby, sapphire, emerald and topaz showing that Harry was the heir of the Founders and of Hogwarts. He smiled for a moment and walked into the library seeing Hermione and Daphne nose deep in an old law tomb. "Aren't we supposed to be celebrating our engagements?" He asked sitting in-between them and kissing them both on the cheek.

"We will after the Wizengamot." Daphne said blushing at the kiss on her cheek. "My mother and father have gone to get Astoria so we can introduce you to her to you officially, she's a lot younger but she's also very bubbly, you'll love her."

"That sounds good to me, now come on you two." He smiled lifting them up. "We need to get ready so we'll need family robes." He said as they nodded he went with them to the Floo. "Diagon Alley!" He shouted as they disappeared in the emerald flames.


	12. The Grey Lord, Astoria, the Wizengamot

**A/N: I have redone chapters one to five to fix plot holes and errors.**

Chapter Eleven: The Grey Lord, Astoria and the Wizengamot

Harry and Hermione both stumbled out of the Floo while Daphne laughed getting out dignified and cleaning them all off as they made their way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasionswhere they paid for the finest Acromantula silk robes. Daphne's were made with the finest colour of blue to help bring out the colour of her eyes and adorned the Black Family crest on the left breast. Hermione's were made with the most flattering red shades to symbolise her marriage to a Potter and adorned the crest of the Potter Family on the left breast. Harry's were made with neutral shades of green and adorned a combination of the Potter and Black Family crests on the left breast. After that Harry found it prudent to go to a new shop called 'Fawcett's Wands' to see if Harry could legally hold two wands under the family names.

"Yes, how may I help you?" A kind old woman asked walking over to them.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter-Black and well, I was wondering if I am Lord of two families, may I own two wands?" Harry asked bowing to the woman.

"Lord Potter-Black. It is my pleasure to meet you." The old woman bowed and welcomed them in. "The answer is yes milord, you like many of your age no doubt use an Ollivander's wand?"

"Yes ma'am I do, would I be right in saying you are Mrs. Fawcett?" He asked as she motioned them to sit down.

"Yes I am Lord Potter-Black. By chance may I see your Ollivander wand?" She asked as he summoned it from the holder handing it to her. "11 inches, Holly and a Phoenix feather core, this wand is too weak to allow you your full power, it has blocks on it." She said shocked examining it fully. "Milord, this wand is hindering your real magic." She sighed shaking her head. "Oh how Garrick has changed…he was once so passionate about wands."

"Mrs. Fawcett, can the block be removed?" Hermione asked knowing Harry's attachment to his wand.

"Yes quite easily, I'll do it for 3 sickles." Mrs. Fawcett smiled taking the wand to the backroom where after a half hour she returned handing it to Harry. "Now, give it a wave please Lord Potter-Black." She said standing back as he waved it and a flaming aura pulsed around him. "Outstanding…Garrick you old fool what happened to your oath…" She glanced over to a picture of her and Ollivander in their youths.

"Thanks Mrs. Fawcett, may I purchase a wand off you please?" Harry asked handing her 3 sickles and smiling as he slipped his wand back into his holder.

"I make wands milord, you custom order one, I see now that Garrick has been placing blocks on his wands meaning that many students aren't at their full potential." She shook her head once more and brought them into the workshop where hundreds of blocks of wood and multiple containers of strange looking cores sat. "I don't make the usual wands that Garrick makes, his are designed to only syphon the power of the user, mine work with the user and unfortunately, mine are classed by some as Dark."

"In reality they're Grey." Samantha Fawcett chimed in walking through. "Hello Daphne, Hermione, and hello Lord Potter-Black." She bowed to them all.

"Grey?" Harry asked with a confused look in his eyes. "Samantha, you work here?"

"My grandmother is the owner and I helped out on summers, any way 'Grey' means her wands can be used for the Light and Dark but prefer the Grey, the morals of the Light, with the brute force of the Dark." Samantha smiled sitting down. "Also thank you for the DA I learned a lot."

"No problem Samantha, excited about our O.W.L results coming soon?" Harry asked smiling at her. "So, do you think I could get a wand worthy of the Grey?"

"The answer to both is yes." Samantha laughed and stood up grabbing a ledger. "You're going to have to offer some blood, if you want the wand to work for others their blood needs to be added as well." She said handing him the dagger.

"Ok then." Harry sliced his palm slightly allowing his blood to pour onto the ledger and then saw Daphne and Hermione's palms ready as they smiled and stared in his eyes he couldn't help but smile with love as he gently sliced small cuts on their palms and their blood mixed with his.

"So, now you pick the wood and cores you want, a wand can hold two cores but most wizards use one." Samantha explained bringing him over to the wood selection where to her amazement and amusement he picked up a dark English Oak wood. "Interesting…" She muttered to herself as he went to the cores and closed his eyes feeling the warmth of two cores, one was Griffin's talon and the other was special, it was a Thestral hair. "It couldn't be…" She whispered again and saw his face of confusion. "Harry, the items you have chosen are if I'm not mistaken the materials used in the wand of the first member of the Potter Family who funnily enough…was called Harold Potter."

"Very close to your name Harry." Daphne's eyes widened as she saw the items in his hand. "And that name is well known as the 'Grey Lord'."

"Create the wand please." Harry smiled widely handing them to Samantha who in turn handed them to her grandmother whose expression was a mix of happiness and fear as she took the wood and began magically shrinking it into a wand. She then drilled a small hole with an ancient looking tool after which she enchanted a stand to hold the wand as she gently wrapped the Thestral hair around the Griffin's talon which shaped into a small spear like object. She took the cores and placed them in the wand seeing the hole at the end of the now magically carved end had disappeared and took a deep breath. "I-It is ready…" She slowly handed the wand to Harry.

"It feels so right." Harry smiled as the new wand shrouded him and his two fiancées in a golden aura. "How much do I owe you Mrs. Fawcett?"

"It costs a bit more than Garrick's wands milord, 11 galleons." Mrs. Fawcett bowed as Harry handed her the galleons and left with his fiancées going to the Floo in the Leaky Cauldron and returned to Potter Manor where Harry saw Lord and Lady Greengrass with a younger girl, she was about thirteen and smiled seeing Daphne running to hug her.

"So this is the fiancé." Astoria glared at Harry and took out to Daphne's amusement a small step ladder using it to get level with Harry's head as she began poking him all over. She turned and grabbed his head looking at him like a race horse. She soon began poking his arms and ribcage then wrapped her arms around him as best she could. "You know, when someone does this you're supposed to hug them." She said in a voice reminisced of McGonagall as Harry gave her a hug she took her arms and returned to his face messing at his lips with him raising his eyebrows as she moved her cheek Harry knew to kiss it. "He's alright Daph, he's a bit slow but I know you'll whip him into shape." She winked and laughed as Nancy and Jake trying to keep their composure ended up breaking out laughing loudly at their daughter.

"I'm marrying the right sister I see." Harry laughed as he took Astoria into a proper hug. "Pleasure to finally meet you Astoria, or should I call you little sis?"

"Call me little again and I'll hex you so much Daphne and Hermione become lesbians!" Astoria mocked glared at him as Harry burst out laughing at the small girl. "What's so funny?" She pouted.

"She's awesome!" Harry turned to Daphne. "Can we like adopt her?" He joked seeing Astoria smile. "I think I'm going to enjoy having you around Astoria."

"It's Tori to my friends and family." Astoria said now more relaxed. "So you guys have to leave in a few minutes…I'll be cheering you on." She hugged Harry, Hermione and gave a huge hug to Daphne.

"Thanks Tori, we've only to announce our engagement, it's going to be ok." Daphne smiled reassuring her sister as Jake and Nancy walked over and hugged their daughters tightly. "So, are we ready to go? How will we get there?"

"Yeah, you'll be using a Portkey, it'll bring you to the Atrium of the Ministry." Jake explained handing them the small dagger Portkey. "I'll be on the counsel, as will a lot of my allies Harry, you have the support of 12 families already."

"1-12 families support mine?!" Harry's jaw dropped at the statement as they held the Portkey and vanished. Harry as usual hated the experience of Portkey travel as they appeared in the Atrium and handed their wands to the security guard who after nearly snapping Harry's new wand was told that a Lord of two families can hold two wands he reluctantly bagged the wands handing them back to Harry who was to check them at the door as they walked in. "Wait here girls, I want to make an entrance." He smirked kissing their cheeks.

50 people all in different stations were shouting and arguing as Harry walked into the centre of the floor. "I Lord Harry James Potter-Black have been called to this meeting for the reason that our esteemed Chief Warlock has seemed to get it in his head that I am what were the words…ah yes 'too young and will not honour the commitments'." Harry walked to the side and relaxed. "Well ladies and gentleman, witches and wizards, I Lord Potter-Black welcome my fiancées." He said louder as Daphne and Hermione walked in and bowed. "I take great pleasure in presenting the gorgeous and brilliant; Hermione Jean Granger, and my choice for Lady Potter." He saw the look of anger in Dumbledore's eyes. "And this is the beautiful Daphne Greengrass, my choice for Lady Black." He then heard several gasps.

"**I object to the marriage of Potter-Black and Greengrass!" **Harry heard the voice, it was Grindelwald impersonating Doge.

"And that would be on what grounds Doge?!" Harry shouted at him.

"**A family such as the Greengrass family should remain Pure-blood.**" Grindelwald shouted back and Harry knew he had a chance to derail the plan Dumbledore made.

"I am Pure-blood Mr. Doge, and I thought you were of course an esteemed Order member." Harry grinned as he mentally called his new wand. "I'd like to know why an Order member cares about Blood-purity."

"I am just concerned for you Harry, the Greengrass family are Dark." Grindelwald was trying to hide his blunder.

"Actually they're Grey, as am I." Harry declared to the whole cabinet of witches and wizards. "For too long my family clung to the Light and all it cost us was our friends and family. No more! The Potter and Black families are giving a decree." He turned to face several reporters. "I Lord Harry James Potter-Black do hereby say to Lord Voldemort, have fun fighting the Light, because I'm no longer in it, if you continue to pester me, I will end you!" He saw the reporters eyes widen as they all jot down what he was saying.

"Now," He turned to Dumbledore. "I turn my attention to our esteemed Chief Warlock and Headmaster, all my life you tried to control my life, sent me to the Dursleys who are no longer under my protection. You tried to force me to love Weasley, but now." Harry had a huge grin. "I Lord Potter-Black, heir of the Founders, remove you from the post of Headmaster, so be it mote!"

"How dare you?!" Dumbledore shouted and pulled his wand out. "Stupefy!" He cast the spell as a shield appeared around Harry.

"Nice try Dumbles." Harry taunted the old man. "But I do believe it's done like this. Stupefy!" He cast his own stunner as Grindelwald jumped to take the spell and was saved by Dumbledore who disapparated with him away. "Now, we need a new Chief Warlock, I nominate Rufus Scrimgeour."

"I must decline for I am of course replacing the Minister as you know Lord Potter-Black." Scrimgeour seemed to get scared but remembered the contract.

"Ah yes, for those of you that do not know, Rufus and I signed a little contract." Harry smirked calling it to him. "It says that in exchange for me giving my support to the next Minister I'd get some perks for me and my friends, I support the Minister of course, the position of the next Minister not the person filling it, I nominate Amelia Bones for Minister of Magic."

"I agree." Jake Greengrass smiled at his future son in-law's ingenious way of using legal contracts to screw someone corrupt. The other 12 families all agreed and Amelia was sworn in as Minister for Magic and Rufus as Chief Warlock.

"Now esteemed members, I will of course be returning to school, so the seats I hold will be held by my future father in-law Jake Greengrass who will keep the Black seat in check and Remus Lupin will hold the Potter seat." Harry stared at them all. "The time for change is now, we will shape our Ministry into a better one, and I will say that we the Pure-bloods need to now accept that we need fresh blood." He heard multiple shouts. "Take my fiancée Hermione, she is Muggle-born…no, she is her family's first magical member, making her as good as a Pure-blood!" He shouted to them. "If we accept these overlooked Pure-bloods into our houses, we will keep our blood as powerful as can be…how many of your families have conceived Squibs?" He asked as everyone seemed to raise their hands.

"I see what my future son in-law is saying." Jake stood and smiled at him. "I will be proud to call this young man my son in-law and I for one agree, the Greengrass family have had four Squibs in three generations, our obsessions with staying pure means we block out good blood, and I pledge my support to Harry's ideals." He walked to Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"So be it." Scrimgeour seemed too have gotten over his initial shock and grinned at the way Harry cheated him. "I admit, I wanted to trick my way in. Now if you'll allow me, I will help us all."

"Nice sentiments Rufus and I am sorry I had to trick you." Harry bowed to him.

"Now, all those here agree: we need to end the ideals that Muggle-born and Half-bloods are less than Pure-bloods. Raise your hands now!" Rufus seemed to be trying to rush it all through. Harry noticed nearly all the members placed their hands up minus six or seven Dark families all of whom glared at him. "All those opposed." Harry saw the Dark families all raise their hands. "Motion passed. Now, is there any other business?"

"Yes," Harry spoke again. "If any family has voted against it, they are honour bound to take an oath not to be prejudiced against any new family." He smirked as all seven families all looked like they had been too close to Dementors.

"I agree." Jake, Amelia and another person Harry saw as Augusta Longbottom all said together.

"So be it, another vote won't be needed." Rufus banged his gavel. "Either you shall take the oath to never spread, teach or pass on bigoted views and swear to stop using them or shall surrender your seats!" He called as six of the seven walked out and only one woman remained taking the oath. "The six seats will be absorbed into both the Greengrass and Potter-Black seats."

"If that is all, I have no reason to add anything else; does anyone have other items of discussion?" Rufus asked.

"Actually yes Chief Warlock." Harry laughed a little as everyone seemed to either smile or chuckle.

"Lord Potter-Black, you've added some points." Rufus was chuckling. "Do you wish to change our government overnight?"

"No, but the last part is the most important…any witch or wizard with the Dark Mark…will be executed by use of the veil and searches in the Ministry should be done every day to ensure that no one can hide." Harry swore he saw Amelia grinning widely as he heard the vote made and passed unanimously. "I will have a list of Death Eaters I know about sent to you all tomorrow." Harry bowed and they were all dismissed as Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Jake and Amelia all flooed to Potter Manor. The next day Harry sent the list and within 48 hours all Death Eaters known in government and other positions were sent through the veil. Harry then laughed as he saw the Daily Prophet still trying to hurt his reputation.

_**Harry Potter-Black: New Dark Lord?**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_It seems that the boy-who-lived as finally snapped. Lord Harry James Potter-Black has declared that his families the once Light Potters and the most Dark Blacks are now siding against the light. He then went on to issue a message to you-know-who saying he is no longer fighting him. This reporter can only guess that he is currently making an alliance with the Dark Lord and we can be fearful of the consequences. It has also been show that he has taken Hermione Granger the plain unambitious girl he once had a fling with as Lady Potter and in a sudden turn of events he has taken Daphne Greengrass called by many as the Ice Queen and member of the dark Greengrass family as his Lady Black. I for one hope our Ministry takes care of the problem before it gets out of hand. In other news it seems that the Ministry has sent forty Death Eaters through the veil including: Lords Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Lestrange, Severus Snape, Macnair, Dolohov and Yaxley to name a few. New Minister for Magic Amelia Bones has stated that her views will be on actually dealing with the threat that is you-know-who._

Ron had read the article five times and shouted at the top of his lungs. "That mudblood is mine!" He snarled storming into Ginny's room placing the newspaper in front of her. "I thought you were spiking him with potions?!"

"I like Dean now, he's dreamy." Ginny dreamily stared at the paper messing with the necklace Sirius left her. Little did she know the dark nature of it that it binds the wearer to the person they are with at that present moment.

"What's gotten into you?" He shouted. "Kreacher, get your sorry ass here now!"

"What does master want?" Kreacher asked through gritted teeth.

"What is that necklaces power?!" Ron shouted at the elf.

"Ah yes…mistresses favourite, it makes the wearers love the person they are mating, it's Dark Magic of the highest order." Kreacher grinned as Ron snapped it off Ginny's neck seeing her eyes returned to normal he handed it to the elf that then left.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ginny shouted reading the article.

**A/N: I hope you all like the new Harry. He's not going to go full Dark side but he will embrace the Grey. I will promise that he won't use the Killing Curse.**


	13. Opening up

Chapter Twelve: Opening up

Harry woke the next day to the greatest sight ever, Daphne and Hermione were both cuddled into him and both looked immensely content as he gently left the bedroom at 4am to begin his now usual routine of training. He began by running ten laps around the Manors gardens. After which he made his way to the training room he and Mad-Eye set up doing one hundred sit ups and push ups. After that he took to his homework for Hogwarts all of which was now officially done. To end his training regime of the morning, he and either Mad-Eyes or Tonks would duel for an hour or so. He then went to the main balcony to enjoy the sunrise seeing his soon to be mother in-law.

"I see I'm not the only one who loves the sunrise." Harry took deep breaths keeping his shirt unbuttoned relaxing.

"No, I love them too." Rose smiled at the boy. "Hugo proposed to me at a sunrise, he wanted it to be special."

"And was it?" Harry asked fiddling with the Potter ring. He was disappointed that his proposal was so bland and normal.

"Yes Harry, but yours was too." Rose reassured him noticing the pain in his eyes. "No boy has ever said those things to my Mione. She really appreciated it and so did Daphne. That girl probably expected a lot worse if what Hermione told me of marriage contracts is true."

"Probably, the Greengrass family and I have to alter several things." Harry conjured two chairs and sat on one.

"Magic still amazes me." Rose smiled again sitting down. "Harry, Hugo and I want you to know, we can't replace them but if you want, you can call us mum and dad."

"Thank you." Harry smiled and chocked back a tear. "You know growing up I was told they died in a car crash…that my father was a drunk…" He began to look out at the garden and Rose knew he was finally opening to someone and decided to listen closely. "I grew up being hated…I didn't know my name was Harry until I went to school…I was so used to being called 'boy' or 'freak' that I thought they were my names." Rose couldn't help but sniffle. "Then when I was eleven, it came, that letter…it took weeks and a visit from Hagrid to finally allow me to read it." He sighed hoping, praying that Hagrid wasn't part of it all. "I got onto the train and then the first domino fell…Ron…he was ordered to befriend me, then the unexpected, unbelievable beauty that was Hermione came into my life and at first, I loved her like a sister, not knowing how I really felt…I never received love before." He was now letting his own tears fall. "Then…Sirius was there and I thought 'now I get to have a loving family member' and of course my arrogance and stupidity got him killed, just like my parents…and anyone else dumb enough to care about me."

"Stop right there Harry Potter-Black!" Rose grabbed his hand and wiped his tears. "From what I've heard about him, Sirius loved you. Harry that man not only ran to a government building as a wanted fugitive, he made sure you were the only thing that was safe."

"I-I let the connection give me the fear that killed him…" Harry was sobbing and Rose's maternal instinct acted up as she stood and pulled him into a hug. "I led them all to battle…Hermione was hurt, I nearly lost her…"

"You didn't though and she and you are engaged." Rose rocked him gently. For once she was seeing the real Harry. Not the one under his shields and façade he would use to seem ok. "Harry, when I first saw you and Mione on the express platform, I knew something had happened to you in your life. You were too nervous. Now I see why, those people treated you like dirt and basically deprived you of any form of familial love." She kissed his forehead. "You my dear may not have been in my life long, but I can't help but love you like the son I never had."

"Thanks…mum." Harry nearly chocked saying the word. He held onto her for a few moments feeling her rubbing his back. "It was hell, all I wanted growing up was for no more beatings and maybe just to have been hugged…or told I was loved…not being beaten and thrown into that cupboard…"

Rose's heart both sank and elevated, he had called her mum and he had opened up. "Well, you are loved. I mean look at Alastor and Hermione, Daphne and her family, the Weasleys except those two brats and of course, Hugo and myself, I'll love you like my son forever Harry." She couldn't help but love the young man. "Harry…you said a cupboard?"

"It was my bedroom for eleven years…" Harry finally broke the hug and sat back down.

"Harry, you seem to only want to talk about these things now and I will always listen." Rose seemed to feel a flurry of emotions about his upbringing.

"I'm going to show Hermione and Daphne later, I can show them with the family Pensieve…you are welcome to see as well." Harry offered as she looked over at the sunrise and took a deep breath. "You want to see them now, don't you?" She simply nodded as she was led to the kitchen where Harry had the Pensieve on the table. "Is there anything you'd like to see in particular?"

"Can I see something, anything in your childhood?" Rose placed a hand on his shoulder as he seemed to rummage through his memories slipping the memory into the basin. "It's not the happiest thing you're going to see." He ducked his head into the basin as Rose done the same.

"_Boy, BOY, GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Vernon shouted as several locks all unlocked and a small Harry no more than five or six left the cupboard staggering to the kitchen. "We're waiting on breakfast you sorry freak!" The young Harry seemed to run to the stove placing the bacon in the now hot pan. "Hurry up you useless freak!"_

"_AH!" The young boy burned his hand and let the pan fall onto the ground instantly curling up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He was hiding his face as Rose saw Vernon hitting him and throwing him into the cupboard._

"How often would that happen?" Rose asked seeing the memory. "A lot." They looked over at the memory Harry.

"_I wish…I wish it didn't hurt." Young Harry cried and closed his eyes. He fell back to sleep instantly._

Harry took his head from the basin and relaxed. "That's probably the tamest memory I have growing up."

"I don't really want to see the bad ones…do I?" Rose seemed to actually fear looking at another memory.

"Most my good memories come from school." Harry had the smallest hint of a smile. "Although most were fabricated it seems…"

"Can I see a memory of Hermione doing something amazing?" Rose asked smiling.

"I have just the thing." Harry grinned scanning his memories seeing the perfect one to show her. "This is one of Hermione's golden moments in my eyes." He placed the memory of him and her practicing duelling from a DA meeting in the Pensieve.

"_I'll make sure that you feel a good sting Harry." Hermione laughed casting several stinging hexes at him not landing one._

"_Not too bad, for a first year Hermione." Harry taunted her blocking all her hits and landing a tickling spell at her._

"_Asshole, you'll pay for that." She managed to hit a stinging hex at his family jewels. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." She saw him fall onto the ground._

"_I'm fine." He laughed standing up cupping the injury. "You win." He drew her into a false sense of safety. "Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!" Hermione raised her shield. "__Petrificus Totalus!" She cast the full body-bind as she cheered._

"Aw, she must've really caught you off guard." Rose laughed pulling her head from the basin. "I am so happy she's so confident now."

"So am I." Harry smiled. "When I met her she was a little bookworm who tried her hardest to be the best."

"Now she's getting married and actually being a teenager." Rose saw the smile on Harry's face and heard the sound of footsteps walking over. "Morning darling, morning Daphne, did you sleep well."

"Perfect, Harry's a comfy pillow." Daphne laughed kissing his cheek.

"Yes he is, minus the snoring." Hermione teased him and kissed his other cheek. "Why's the Pensieve here?"

"Because…if we're going to marry…all my past should be known by you both." Harry took his Holly wand and extracted a Butterbeer bottle worth of memories into it. "Feel free to go through them…I have some business to attend to."

"What business?" Daphne and Hermione asked together.

"I need a Headmaster/Headmistress, new Potions master and D.A.D.A teacher for school." Harry seemed to almost regret his decisions a bit.

"Ah, well see you later then baby." Hermione kissed his softly as did Daphne adding an ass slap and a wink. "I have to catch up to Hermione." Daphne laughed.

"See you both later." Harry smiled and walked to the Floo. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters office!" He shouted disappearing into the Floo seeing Dumbledore sitting on the Headmaster's chair. "I thought I sacked you!"

"You did, I just thought I'd wait here for you." Dumbledore smirked rubbing Fawkes head. The bird seemed to be indifferent to the whole situation watching them both closely.

"I'm glad you did Albus." Harry held the ring of Hogwarts out. "Nice isn't it? To think what I can do with it."

"Ah. I'm supposed to be afraid because you're the brat related to the Founders?" Dumbledore laughed pulling his wand out.

"Feel free to try." Harry held his arms out waiting.

"Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore cast the killing curse which did nothing. "How?!"

"As long as the heir is in the castle they cannot be killed by those wishing them harm." Harry grinned and pulled his Grey wand out. "As for me, I can do this." He smirked banishing him from his office seeing Fawkes starting to trill a loving lament.

"_Thank you so much little one." _ Fawkes seemed to speak telepathically to Harry.

"You've been his prisoner?" Harry asked as the bird nodded. "Fawkes, I'm not a member of the Light anymore. I follow the ways of the Grey, if you'd like to help me I'd appreciate it. If not then I understand and I will help you escape."

"_I would be honoured to help you. My mother had the honour of helping Harold Potter. Unfortunately a spell killed her completely. I swore revenge and one day found Albus. I was blinded by his promise to help me." _Fawkes lowered his head in shame as Harry walked over and rubbed his head gently. _"I swear my lives to help you and your family for as long as is needed."_

"Thank you Fawkes, now could you alert the teachers that I am here?" Harry asked as the Phoenix vanished in flames and several minutes later the teachers all came in. "I guess you are all wondering why you are here?"

"Actually we'd like to know why you sacked Albus." Minerva scowled at him.

"Simple, I found out his plans and I am derailing them. Effective immediately!" Harry spoke with authority that scared them all. "And I'll have you all know that I am the heir of the Founders!" He ignored all their gasps showing the ring on his finger. "All teachers now either make an oath to Dumbledore or to the school!"

"Harry, may I talk to you privately?" Minerva asked in a softer tone.

"Of course, actually I want Madam Pomfrey here too." Harry gave a false sweet smile. All the other teachers left the room waiting as Harry cast a Silencing Charm.

"M-May I ask why you wanted to see me Lord Potter-Black?" Madam Pomfrey asked with her voice shaking. 'Oh Merlin this is about his injuries.'

Harry now visibly relaxed. "I want to trust you both. I do…but my life has been nothing but manipulation and lies." He cracked his neck and removed his shirt turning around. "All the injuries are gone and I'm working past the mental torture my relatives put me through." He turned back to them and fastened his shirt. "Why did you electively ignore my injuries like he asked?"

"He told us you were self-mutilating…as an escape from your problems…it took me until the Tri-wizard tournament to figure it out…" Madam Pomfrey stared at the ground. "I am sorry Lord Potter-Black…I believed him…and I will resign at once!"

"Ok, you can of course stay in your position then." Harry gave her a reassuring smile. "I've read my parent's journals. I know you were the Mid-Healer that delivered me."

"As for me Harry…I betrayed somebody's trust." Minerva refused to look him in the eye.

"Who's?" Harry asked never seeing her so upset.

"My godsons…a perfect little prankster called James Potter." Minerva's tears fell quickly past her eyes. "And I promised him I'd keep his beloved son safe from harm."

Harry felt a great lump in his throat and quickly sat down. "I…I didn't know…I didn't contact you because I didn't know if you were on my side, it all makes sense now, the broom, the subtle bending of the rules, keeping me safer than most other students…" He slumped into the Headmaster's chair and Fawkes rested beside him. "Please…forgive me for not believing you were on my side Headmistress."

"Oh Harry…" Minerva ran over and hugged him tightly. "It's Aunt Minnie when we're not with students."

"Of course." Harry smiled and hugged her back. "You're in charge when I'm not here, I have one new rule, but it remains a secret until September 1st."

"Ok, well then you should be off then." Minerva sniffled and sent him to the Floo as he disappeared. Fawkes soon disappeared after him. "Get the teachers in here Poppy. We are going to change things here for the better!" Within moments all the teachers came in. "Either you make your oaths or leave!" In the end all teachers made the oath to the school and work began on new teachers.

Harry arrived home seeing the two teens crying as they ran to hug him. Daphne couldn't believe all the memories she was after witnessing. She saw her fiancé being beaten and bruised for no good reason and vowed he'd never been in pain again. Hermione cried cursing herself for never taking the time to really check on Harry's wellbeing instead of just sending the odd letter once every week or so. Harry informed them of the situation at the school and then was surprised as Fawkes appeared claiming he was now Harry's magical familiar.

"Harry, in one memory Daphne and I saw something we'd like to see." Hermione smiled bringing an old guitar to the table.

"Oh no…I forgot about that." Harry took the guitar and tuned it by ear fixing it to the point he wanted. "My music teacher…she was so nice to me…an amazing Italian woman who taught me to play. She taught me that the way we live life reflects our strums. She found out about the belt marks and tried to get me taken into her care."

"What happened?" Daphne asked observing the way he strummed.

"The principal was Vernon's golf buddy so he covered it up…and fired her." Harry began to play and sing in Italian to the amazement of Daphne, Hermione and Rose who walked in as he began singing. The song although they didn't understand the words they knew it was a song of sadness and pain as his voice carried the notes. Fawkes began to trill along with him matching the mood of the song.

"That was just beautiful." Daphne was in tears after the song. "There was such pain in your voice. But there was also a great beauty as well."

"I'm glad you liked it." Harry smiled wiping her tears. "What did you think Hermione?"

Hermione didn't trust her voice. She simply wrapped her arms around both Harry and Daphne and hugged them both. "I love you Harry." She finally managed to say.

"I love you too. Both of you." He kissed their cheeks and held them close to him. For once he felt content and happy.

**A/N: I wanted to make it so Harry and Dumbles had a little confrontation before they properly face off. Ron and Ginny will be getting theirs soon enough as well.**


	14. Dinner Party

**A/N1: I wanted to do this chapter to start Harry's life as a Grey Lord.**

Chapter Thirteen: Dinner Party

It quickly passed into the last week of July and Harry's nerves were quickly setting in as his weddings approached. They decided to wed in the Manor and Harry was busy making preparations. Neville was named best man and Blaise, Justin, Ernie and Michael were groomsmen and through the portraits of them his parents could be at his wedding. Harry was busy at work trying to work on Wizengamot rules they had managed to overrule all the ridiculous laws Umbridge and the Death Eaters brought in were abolished and new laws were set up.

_**Wizengamot new laws for July 1996**_

_Law 96, 7, 01: Werewolves will be able to work under conditions that they take Wolfsbane potions before full moons and have a secure place to change._

_Law 96, 7, 02: The term 'Mudblood' now carries a fine of 100 Galleons to those who say it. Repeat offenders have increased fines. The term has been with set with both Taboo and Tracing charms._

_Law 96, 7, 03: Those practising Legilimency must register with the Ministry. Those who don't will be jailed._

_Law 96, 7, 04: Hogwarts students are allowed to practise magic at home under certain conditions. The signup sheet is available at the Ministry._

_Law 96, 7, 05: Anyone who is thought to have knowledge of Death Eaters or Voldemort is to be questioned under Veritaserum._

"These are amazing." Daphne smiled at her father and fiancé staring at the new laws. She and Harry had been called by her parents' house to finalise the terms of the marriage contract to make sure that their daughter's best interests were safe. The Black contract although reasonable had several hidden parts that made Harry understand why Bellatrix acted the way she did. Devotion Charms, Sexual obedience Charms to name a few were rampant in the contract.

"Daphne, we are here so we can finish this contract." Jake chuckled at his daughter. "So, how much of a dowry do you want Harry?"

"Nothing sir, Daphne is all I want and need." Harry saw the look of amazement on Daphne's face. "All I want is her love, to care for her. And maybe the occasional Sunday roast with family." He smiled and held Daphne's hand.

"You young man, are just like your father." Jake shook his head and chuckled. "Now, there is one problem. Either the part about conceiving an heir within a year stays or the unquestionable devotion charms."

"Conceiving an heir stays in." Harry couldn't believe Daphne had just said that. "And don't forget, we've to produce one for the Black Family and one for the Greengrass Family." She felt Harry seize up and couldn't help giggling.

"Al-Already, we're only sixteen…" Harry's throat seized up and began hyperventilating.

"I think we broke him." Jake chuckled conjuring him a paper bag. "Don't worry Harry don't worry, it's going to be ok." He said rubbing his back.

"I-Is it too late to run away?" Harry tried to joke and felt himself calming down. "Oh Merlin, when is my life ever going to be easy…"

"Don't worry we'll only have to conceive within a year, we can wait until the last two months of the year to conceive, don't worry baby." Daphne tried to reassure him. "It's better for us. Those devotion charms are dangerous."

"Agreed." Jake smiled at Harry's devotion to his daughter. "This is the last part. Harry is taking two wives so he has to pick his main wife."

"Hermione, she's his main wife dad." Daphne said without a thought. "She's your Lady Potter and I will of course be happy to call her the main wife. And that way I can have you too, in different ways."

"Ok, I understand." Harry squeezed her hand. "I'm never going to have a normal year in school." He smirked signing the last part of the contract and kissing Daphne's cheek.

"Now, Daphne's sixteen so we're just waiting on you now Harry." Nancy signed her name as did Jake and then gazed at Harry. "Are you ready for your weddings honey?"

"As ready as a sixteen year old can be." Harry chuckled and took a deep breath. "I'm older in mind than I am in body, so I'll take good care of Daphne and Hermione."

"We know you will sweetie." Nancy hugged Harry. "I remember you and Daphne as babies sleeping in your cot in Godric's Hollow."

"MOM!" Daphne cried blushing profusely.

"I have pictures of the two of you in the bathtub too." Nancy grinned seeing her daughters red cheeks. "Daphne always had the cutest baby pictures. And Harry's little naked baby bum!"

"MOM!" Daphne and to Nancy's surprise Harry cried together.

"Did-Did you just call me 'mom'?" Nancy grabbed Harry into a hug that made Molly Weasleys feel like a little squeeze.

"Yes, please don't kill me." Harry mocked gasped for breaths and smiled. "Of course I did. I hope that's ok with you both."

"Of course it is." Nancy's eyes glistened up with tears and she hugged him again.

Far away in the Burrow Ron and Ginny were planning their revenge. They decided to trick their parents to do so. Molly and Arthur threatened them with disownment if they didn't give up the mission that Dumbledore set for them. They were given until that day to think and went down to give their answers. The Burrow had been renovated into a better home. Although it was now more secure Molly and Arthur made sure that the interior was the same loving home it has always been.

"Mum, Dad, can we talk to you both?" Ginny asked walking into the newly done kitchen and sitting down. Ron followed suit knowing to allow Ginny to work her magic.

"What exactly do you want?" Molly asked keeping an expressionless face.

"We're sorry Mum…Ron and I were roped into it…Dumbledore promised us money and fame." Ginny faked her best depressed voice. "I ruined two friendships and I just want a chance to get them back…so does Ron…we're really sorry." She began crying and holding her face in her hands.

"Oh, Ginny, sweeties just come here." Molly pulled Ron and Ginny into hugs.

"Mum, can you invite Harry and his fiancées to dinner?" Ginny asked sniffling and staring at Molly. "I want to apologise and well…I feel terrible. He saved my life and I was doing something so bad to him."

"I'll write him and check sweetheart." Molly wrote and sent a letter sending it off to Potter Manor. "Now, you two will need to apologise properly. The Potters and Blacks are both powerful families. We have and always will be allies to those who are kind."

"We will Mum." Ginny skipped away happily walking upstairs.

"That means you too Ronald Weasley." Molly glared at him. "You fabricated a friendship with someone who treated you like his brother."

"I know Mum, and I will apologise." Ron smiled and ran upstairs into his room where Ginny was waiting. "She bought it!"

"I know." Ron laughed flipping his mattress. "Dumbledore said the plans changed. We're to make the girls hate each other."

"So, we dose Harry with potion tied to the Ice-Queen more?" Ginny wondered how they'd work it all out.

"No, we dose them both…with Harry, with lust, obsession and jealousy potions." Ron grinned taking two bottles out and handing them to her. "Still got some of his hair?"

"Yeah, I'll dose these bottles now." Ginny gave a twisted smile and ran to her room returning with the hairs adding them to the potions. "He'll be putty in our hands soon enough." Ginny and Ron didn't notice Kreacher grinning widely. Little did they know that Sirius ordered him to disrupt Dumbledore's plan anyway he could.

Back at the Manor the Greengrass family, Granger family and the Potter/Moody's/Blacks were all enjoying a light lunch in the garden with all Harry and Hermione's friends. They were enjoying the summer day and the beautiful guitar playing of Harry and the accompaniment of Fawkes' amazing trills. Harry knew that his new laws and the contract were the last things he needed to worry about now he was strumming an Italian classic.

"Harry, isn't that Errol?" Hermione saw the old owl landing and crashing giving Harry a letter. "W-What is it?"

"It's from Molly…she wants to have us over so Ron and Ginny can apologise fully. She also wants to meet the future Lady Black and her family and Hermione's parents properly." Harry looked at the letter and then stared at the owl. "What do you two want to do?"

"I want to go. I know how much the Weasleys mean to you." Daphne squeezed his hand.

"I want to go too…but we need to be smart. Maybe we can take some love potion antidotes with us." Hermione seemed to relish the idea of messing with Ron. "Or better yet, we let them think they've won."

"I love it when you guys act like Slytherins!" Daphne grinned at the idea of fucking with Ron and Ginny. "We need to plan!"

After they planned it all out Harry sent a letter to Molly and Arthur graciously accepting their invitation and began changing into some acceptable clothes for dinner at a Lords house. Harry went with his favourite casual suit. The one Remus gave him that belonged to James. After changing a couple of small things it became a modern suit. Hermione was wearing a dress she bought when she, Harry and Daphne had their very funny engagement party. Daphne settled on her 'punk princess' look with a lovely dress and a dragon-skin jacket that adorned the words 'Ice cold'. They had decided to arrive last claiming they had something to do first as they finally flooed to the Burrow.

"Harry, Hermione!" Molly had engulfed them in a hug. "And you must be Daphne." She instantly grabbed Daphne into the hug not hearing the cries for help.

"Yes Lady Weasley, it is lovely to meet you." Daphne smiled and bowed whimpering a little. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked Harry as they sat down. "My ribs are dust right now."

Harry tried not to laugh and simply pulled her chair and Hermione's out and sat in the middle of them so they could both cuddle him waiting. "So, Molly…is Ron and Ginny here?"

"They're in the rec room. It's just down the hall." Molly smiled as the three left and walked into the newly done rec room.

"I see you two are comfortable." Harry smiled sitting down.

"Yes we are." Ron seemed to be more humble than Harry could remember. "How are you Lord Potter-Black?"

"I'm fine boy Weasley, thank you for asking." Harry didn't try to hide his grin and placed his arms around Daphne and Hermione. "Ron this is Daphne, Daphne this is Ron."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Daphne smiled sweetly humming 'Weasley is our king' under her breath loud enough for him to hear.

"The pleasure is mine." Ron bowed muttering 'Ice-queen' loud enough for her to hear. "How are you Hermione?"

"Fine Ronald," Hermione cuddled into Harry's side, "just enjoying my fiancés comfortable side."

"I can see that." Ginny smiled walking in. "You three need to get a room."

"Oh we did that last night." Daphne smiled sweetly seeing Ginny trying to hide a scowl. "And then some." She giggled nipping Harry's ear. Their plan was to infuriate the Weasley duo more.

"Hope you used a potion." Ron sat down across from them.

"No, we're going to have our heirs by the end of the school year." Hermione placed Harry's hand on her stomach.

Ron's face paled and he looked at her. "You sure about that Hermione, I mean, you'd have to leave school."

"Actually with my husband-to-be owning Hogwarts, they've given us a special dorm." Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and brushed her hand across his thigh. "Although we're going to keep trying until school starts."

"I see. So you're going to end the Pure-blood line?" Ron asked Harry in a spiteful way.

"No, didn't you hear, first generation witches like Mione are been giving the chance to be called Pure-bloods, they're going to marry Pure-blood families and be considered Pure-blooded." Harry grinned kissing her neck. 'Merlin help me these women were going to be the death of me.'

"Well isn't that sweet?" Ron smiled. "I didn't know they needed fresh blood yet." He tried to keep his composure for now. "Kreacher!" Ron called as the elf appeared and bowed. "Get us all some drinks!" He demanded as the elf disappeared and reappeared with five cups.

"Thank you Kreacher." Hermione and Daphne downed their drinks and relaxed into Harry.

"So, which one ties the knot with him first?" Ginny asked planting the seeds of anger.

"Well he was a Potter first so we decided that Hermione would marry him first." Daphne rested her head into the crook of his neck.

"Oh, well…that's fair." Ginny seemed to want to grab Daphne and smack her around.

"Yeah, that's real fair." Ron wanted to pounce at the two girls.

"Dinners ready!" Molly shouted into them as the girls rose with Harry and then all walked into the spacious dining room and all sat down to eat.

"Open wide." Daphne giggled feeding Harry a couple of bites to everyone's amusement. "Need loads of practise for when we have our heirs."

"I need extra arms." Harry laughed still holding the girls close. Ron and Ginny both felt their blood boil at the two teens feeding and kissing Harry.

"I have a potion for that I think." Mad-Eye chuckled noticing the change in temperament of Ron and Ginny instantly knowing that they had been spiked with love potions.

"So, what plans are there for a honeymoon?" Molly asked treating Harry like a son.

"We decided on spending August in my parent's summer villa in Italy then coming home a week before school starts so we can buy our supplies." Harry smiled and relaxed with his two fiancées laughing as they fed him for fun.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!" Harry burst out laughing when Ron shouted the statement.

"RONALD WEASLEY, what has gotten into you?" Molly roared at her son through laughter.

"You see Molly," Mad-Eye wiped his eye. "Ron and Ginny must've tried spiking the girls with potions keyed to Harry…and somehow drank the dosed cups."

"Get your hands off him. He's mine you tart!" Ron went red in the face staring at them

"Oh this is too funny…" Harry whispered to Hermione and Daphne who both burst out giggling. "Someone please give them the antidote before Ron kisses me."

"Harry, just think all this can be yours." Ginny took her top off after which Molly and Arthur grabbed her and cover her.

"Here Mr. Weasley, we brought antidotes just in case." Hermione handed over two vials that were forced down Ron and Ginny's throats.

"KREACHER!" Ron shouted as the elf appeared. "What did you do?!"

"Master Sirius had asked of Kreacher sir, I was to protect Lord Black." Kreacher grinned and turned to bow to Harry. "Master Black, Kreacher has completed his mission, can Kreacher please come home?"

"Of course you can Kreacher." Harry smiled as the elf disapparated away. "Sirius asked him to spy and get the information needed from these two. As you can see they haven't changed."

Ron ran over and punched Harry off his chair. "You bastard! She's mine, Dumbledore promised her to me!" He tried taking Hermione as Harry grabbed him by the throat.

"You just assaulted the head of an Ancient and Noble house, that's an instant death sentence Ron." Harry grinned squeezing his throat. "But, because I respect your parents," He threw him to the ground, "I'll let them pick your punishment."

"I beg your forgiveness Lord Potter." Arthur bowed. "They will be dealt with, right now!"

"Daddy, I'm your little princess, you're not really going to punish me, are you?" Ginny asked wide eyed and scared.

"_Both _of you betrayed our alliance with the Potters." Arthur looked away from his daughter. "So, both of you will be punished."

"Please don't daddy." Ginny cried gripping his legs. "I'm sorry and, I'm your daughter please."

"Lord Potter," Arthur stared at Harry respectfully, "you still are owed a life-debt by her. She is yours to deal with."

"Arthur…I wouldn't know what to do with someone who betrays her family so easily." Harry glared at Ginny who closed her eyes and grovelled at his feet.

"Whatever you want, as of now I disown Ginevra and Ronald Weasley from the Weasley family, so be it mote." Arthur held the ring of the Weasley family out as a dark aura cloaked around Ginny and Ron. "She is no longer a Weasley and I couldn't care what you do with her."

"Daddy," Ginny sobbed. "I'm your little girl, please forgive me." She lowered her head and let her tears fall.

"Arthur…Ron has assaulted me and tried to attack my fiancée…he can't be allowed to get away with that…" Harry looked at his once best friend and still felt a pang of guilt at saying it.

"Harry, Lord Weasley just removed Ron…he has no ties to them anymore." Daphne stared at Hermione who nodded. "In essence, he's nothing more than a destitute now."

"You will pay for that Greengrass." Ron tried to rush at her as Harry caught him by the throat again. "Let me go you prick!"

"Tut, tut, now is that anyway to speak to me Ronald." Harry taunted him squeezing his throat. "Fawkes my friend, I need your assistance." He called out as the phoenix appeared. "Bring this scum where he belongs…Gringotts, he assaulted me and tried to hurt my wives-to-be." Harry took parchment out and enchanted a note to it. "Bring him to Scythe." He smashed Ron's head into the wall knocking him out cold and watched as the phoenix and Ron disappeared in flames.

"The Gringotts mines?" Arthur asked looking at Harry.

"The mines, no one will attack my family and get away with it." Harry sighed stilling feeling some pain for sending the person he once viewed as a friend to the mines.

"Don't feel bad Harry." Molly pulled him into a small hug. "He was never able to leave his brother's shadows. He made his choice to obey Dumbledore. All I am worried is, what'll happen to her?"

"Ginevra No Name…you owe me a life-debt…" Harry closed his eyes and looked through his memories. He felt Daphne and Hermione both cuddle close to him and squeeze his shoulders. "I…I…I'm too involved…I can't…" He felt conflicted until he heard Fawkes return and land.

"_It is Dumbledore's knowledge that you won't hurt someone you once called friend." _Fawkes flew onto his head. _"You are a kind heart Harry, and you can feel guilty of course. But you must remember that it is time for you to show you are no one's puppet. He is still in control for now…"_

"Ginevra No Name, I hereby call in your life-debt, your life is mine and, you shall be stripped of your magic." Harry placed his ring of the Potter house to her head. "So be it mote." The ring began to glow in several colours creating shunt-like locks on her as she collapsed to the floor sobbing. "You shall now be sent to the Gringotts mines. You sicken me you traitor to your family!"

"No! Harry please don't…I beg you." Ginny sobbed as Fawkes flew over to her and brought her to the mines.

"You did the right thing." Daphne and Hermione brought Harry home to his room where he sunk to the bed and began crying. No matter what way they had betrayed he still felt pain condemning his once close friends to the Gringotts mines and Hermione and Daphne knew the one thing that was hurting him. He still clung to the past. Somewhere deep in his heart he stilled wanted the old friendships.

**A/N: I know, I know "Why didn't you kill them?" well don't forget there are more chapters to come so don't flame me. I have it all planned out for you. As usual please review and I'll reply if I can. **


	15. Happy Birthday and Happy Marriages

Chapter Fourteen: Happy Birthday and Happy Marriages

Harry was still suffering from the guilt he had in sending his so called friends to the mines of Gringotts. Daphne and Hermione were both trying their hardest to break their fiancé out of his guilt. Harry seemed to have grasped that he had to fight in the way of the Grey. But in the back of his mind Harry still felt his was a member of the Light. Hermione had decided to follow Daphne's idea and added a conceiving clause into her and Harry's contract to give him something to look forward. Daphne had officially moved into the Manor to be close to him in his current state which wasn't the most stable.

"I'm worried Mione." Daphne stirred her cup of coffee. For once the Manor was empty minus them and Harry. "I think he's reached the crossroads of his choice…he could slip back to Dumbledore."

"We need to really try." Hermione looked over at the picture of the three of them at their engagement. "Daphne, can we maybe start some of the contract early?"

"Of course, what do you want to try?" Daphne asked smiling at her friend.

"Well, nothing too sexual. But maybe if we were to comfort him in a new way." Hermione bit her lip before taking a deep breath. "Like maybe, we could, cuddle with him in the…nude. You know, get him ready for seeing us tomorrow." She muttered the last part embarrassed.

"It's a good idea. He's seen us nude through swimming. But he's never touched us." Daphne took Hermione by the hand and walked to their shared bedroom where Harry seemed to be in intense meditation. His usually relaxed demeanour was now replaced with intense concentration and thought. "You're floating!" Daphne looked in awe as Harry began floating a few inches.

"I know." Harry kept his concentration. "I was talking to Tonks and she mentioned that with intense concentration and control wizards and witches can float."

"Harry, we've been thinking." Daphne twirled her finger through her hair.

"What's up Daph?" Harry asked smiling and pulling the two girls close to him. Finally breaking his concentration he landed in the middle of them laughing.

"How are you today?" Daphne kissed his cheek and pushed him onto the bed.

"I'm not that bad. I know I've been retreating in and I prom -"Daphne covered his mouth with her hand and giggled.

"Be quiet and relax." Hermione took her signal and unbuttoned Harry's shirt and let it fall to the ground. "Harry, in only one more day we're going to be your wives. So today we want you to become familiar with us more. We're still waiting until tomorrow to consummate the marriages but we want you to be comfortable with us first babe. Consider this an early birthday gift." Daphne removed her hand from his mouth as she and Hermione took their blouses off leaving them in their bras.

"Praise whatever god exists!" Harry's eyes flew to their bodies. "I mean, ok." He laughed softly as he kissed Daphne gently on the lips being pushed on the bed again.

"No kissing babe." Daphne smiled holding his arms. "Now, when I let go, remove my bra and feel free to touch and become familiar with me." She grinned as he sat up and removed her bra letting it fall to the ground and revealing her breasts. Daphne couldn't help but giggle at the way Harry seemed to get nervous. "Here," She took his hand and placed it on her breast, "just massage and caress it gently." Harry followed her instructions massaging her nipple and was rewarded with a quiet moan from Daphne whose eyes closed with her grin widening and kept shifting and humming in joy.

"You have two hands Harry." Hermione had removed her bra for him and he placed his free hand onto her breasts caressing the same way he was with Daphne and saw her squirm and moaning the same way. He continued not noticing that Daphne had begun to remove to his pants and stroked his thigh. Harry moved close to Hermione taking her breast into his mouth as his tongue swirled around her nipple making her moans louder. Daphne had finally managed to help Harry out of his boxers and took his hand away.

"Now Harry, we want you to know, we love you but we're not going to do things together for your amusement." Daphne said sternly seeing him enjoying himself. Although she loved him she didn't want to be his sexual toy.

Harry removed Hermione's breast from his mouth and smiled. "Daphne, I'd never force you and Hermione to do anything." He kissed her cheek. "I love you, and I love Hermione. You are going to be my wives, not my playthings. All I can say is that no matter what, I will look to you and Hermione for many things: love, comfort, your insight on things and most important…I want a family with you both." Daphne let a tear of joy fall and hugged him tightly.

"I always thought I'd marry some wanker who'd make me do everything he wanted." Daphne kissed his cheek. "Instead I get my Adonis. Well _our _Adonis." She laughed with Hermione and they both stood undressing fully leaving three naked teens on the bed. "Well, do we meet your satisfaction?" She teased blushing slightly that Harry was ogling her lustfully.

"You could look like Molly Weasley and I would still love you both." Harry pulled them close feeling their bodies becoming one in the embrace.

"Harry?" Hermione cuddled into him with her breasts resting at his chest.

"Yeah," Harry looked into her eyes smiling.

"Daphne and I both have a conceiving clause in our contracts now. And we've decided that we want to try right away." Hermione didn't expect the next thing as Harry smiled with tears in his eyes. Although he wouldn't admit it to them he was looking forward to having kids. "And, Daphne and I want your blessing to name our first born son's James and Sirius." Harry sniffled and sat up gently still cuddling the two loves of his life.

"Hermione, Daphne, I would love to have my son's named after them. James Potter and Sirius Black, I feel bad Hogwarts when they go to school." Harry chuckled holding them close. "I love you both so much." Harry couldn't help but let some tears of joy fall as Daphne stroked his inner thigh. "I can't wait until we're married tomorrow. Not for sex or anything. I just can't wait until I've got my families, although we're one big family at heart." Hermione kissed his cheek.

"I can't wait because we'll finally be able to have our heir." Daphne smiled.

Harry sunk into the bed and grinned. "Neither can I, Sirius is looking down and grinning at us thinking 'I finally instilled all the lessons he needed'." Hermione and Daphne both burst into giggles at the statement. "This moment is for you Sirius. Thanks for giving me the ability to have two beautiful wives." Harry's voice was cheerful but the sadness was evident. "And I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." His voice just barely cracked as he gave a loving laugh.

"So do I Padfoot." Hermione laughed with him cuddling into his side resting her head at part of his chest. "Mischief Managed."

"Thanks for giving Harry to me Sirius, he's perfect." Daphne giggled and rested her head at Harry's chest.

The next day was one of nerves for Harry. He was staying at Tonks apartment and felt the nerves setting in on his wedding. They decided that a birthday and wedding would be too stressful for Harry. Harry received the best gifts as Daphne and Hermione got him a new broom handling kit and wand holder for the Grey wand, Mad-Eye got him a Dragon-hide jacket, the Greengrass's got him several books on Wizarding politics and the Grangers got him a Polaroid camera for loads of memories. Neville had tried his hardest not to laugh at his friends pacing but couldn't help it. He and Tracey had decided to marry at seventeen but he was still nervous for that as he knew Harry's nerves were the same. "Just relax Harry. You'll be fine mate." Neville sat him down and took a vial of potion out. "It's for the nerves. Drink it and you'll be relaxed until the ceremony." Harry didn't think twice and swallowed the potion calming down.

"Thanks Nev, you're a real mate." Harry stood and fixed his dress robes; the black Acromantula and regular silk were trimmed with red and green and tried an attempt of fixing his hair failed miserably. "Dammit Padfoot, you could've gave me a way to fix this damn hair." He laughed and fixed himself fully.

"So, conceiving clauses…you nervous about them?" Neville asked handing him a Butterbeer.

"Yes and no. I want a family Nev, and the girls already have my first born sons named." Harry opened the Butterbeer downing half of it.

"Let me guess, James Potter and Sirius Black?" Neville instantly guessed.

"Yes." Harry laughed thinking of the future. "This is mental. Three months ago I was grieving Sirius completely. Now, I gave him a good 'eulogy' last night."

"Tut-tut. Bad boy Harry, I thought you'd be more respecting." Tonks laughed and hugged him. "You look gorgeous Hun."

"Thanks Tonks. Or should I say Auntie Tonks?" He asked laughing.

"What? How'd you know?" Tonks blushed and her hair went red with embarrassment.

"You need silencing charms." Harry whispered chuckling at her. "If I had known you were like that I'd set up the cellar for you both."

Tonks punched his arm and muttered. Harry and Neville heard several words like 'little asshole' and 'love that little shit' as she walked off they found themselves alone again. "My grandfather Potter was your dad's godfather." Harry said glancing at Neville fixing his tie. "Same goes for your grandfather to my dad. Our dads were going to do the same but with us both being targets…they decided on others."

"So…we were going to be god brothers?" Neville smiled at the thought.

"No, we are." Harry seemed to be in deep thought. "We may not have been raised together. But you've proven you're a loyal and trusting soul. And I'd be proud to consider you my god brother and godfather to Hermione and mines first born."

"I'd be honoured to Harry." Neville grabbed Harry into a brotherly hug. "You're going to need stamina potions tonight." He laughed at Harry who seemed to grin stupidly.

"Oh I plan on it. If yesterday is any inclination then I'll need several potions." Harry kept the stupid grin on his face and became serious quickly. "What do you know about Goblin Healers?"

"Not much. I know they can heal better than wizard ones. Why?" Neville seemed to guess but didn't want to ask.

"I've been looking over things with Scythe on investing money. Anyway one of the things that came up was Cruciatus inflicted madness…" Harry knew it was a sensitive subject and threaded lightly. "He told me that some Goblins…can heal the injuries."

"Harry…I'm done expecting them to recover…" Neville wiped his eyes and looked at his reflection.

"Nev, you've been a great friend." Harry placed his hand on Neville's shoulder. "I've already requested it and with your grandmothers permission…they'll be back to you."

"Harry…" Neville grabbed him again. "Why do you have to be so damn noble?"

"Because…I may not be able to get mine back, but I can help you get yours. I have Mione and Daph for support. I know you have your gran and Trace. But I want one of us to be able to have our parents." Harry couldn't help but smile at Neville's tears of joy. "Now I need to get ready. If I'm late then I'll be killed by two powerful emancipated witches both of whom scare the crap out of me."

"I'd be scared too." Neville laughed and the two teens went to the entrance of the apartments and saw Proudfoot smirking.

"Damn. You kids clean up _real_ good." Proudfoot opened the doors and waited for them to get in. "Can't believe the fucking kid's getting married before me." He shook his head and got into the car and began driving to the Manor. The main ceremony would be held there with only certain people allowed in attendance. After which Harry would publicly sign his name in the Potter and Black almanacs as Lord of the families. Hermione and Daphne knew he wanted to publicly sign it as a way for Dumbledore's puppet to attack so they could liberate him. After an hour of driving and Proudfoot saying there was still time to fake his death and run away Harry arrived at the Manor.

"Here he is." Nancy pulled him out of the car and into a hug. "Here's my son in-law to be, you nervous darling?" She seemed to be more caring than ever fixing his hair and fussing over him. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he enjoyed the feeling of someone fussing in this way. Molly would fuss in an overprotective way that used to suffocate him. Nancy's way was more motherly and loving. She was treating him like her son as he knew he was going to be her son in-law from now on.

"I'm fine mum." Harry smiled and hugged her back walking into the garden where the ceremony was to be held. The usually open area now sported several large marquees all adorning the Potter and Black crests. Elves all dressed in fine towels adorning the crests of the Potter and Black houses and sheets were scurrying around with glasses of champagne and wine to people waiting. Amelia Bones, Emmeline Vance, Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa and Draco Black were all sitting on Harry's side along with his grandfather, parent's portraits and Remus and Tonks both smiling at him. He took his position at the newly set up alter waiting patiently and feeling his nerves kicking back in.

Suddenly he heard music and turned to see his two brides. Daphne's dress was strapless and white with a flowing trail. Her blonde hair tied into a French plaited bun with two small braids creating a chain each side making her face's beauty more evident. Hermione's dress was more modern, instead of a trail it was flowing to her feet and in a beautiful light blue dress which made her eyes sparkle brightly. Her usually bushy hair now fixed into soft curls and her face holding the most beautiful smile anyone had seen. The old wizard who was to conduct the ceremony took his position as Hermione and Daphne took each side of Harry.

"We are here today to wed Lord Potter-Black to his brides. Hermione Jean Granger to be his Lady Potter and Daphne Sarah Greengrass as his Lady Black. If anyone here has a reason that these three should not be wed, speak now." Everyone looked around waiting to see if someone acted up. After a minute Harry smiled knowing he now could marry in peace. "Lord Potter-Black has made it clear that he shall marry the women at the same time. He shall now make his vows to them both."

"Hermione, Daphne…I'm not the easiest guy to get along with." Every one of his friends and family chuckled. "But I love you both very much. Hermione, we met when I was eleven on the train. You were helping Neville look for Trevor and we had a small talk. Then on Halloween I heard about the Troll and ran to save you. The next year you were petrified and I thought I'd lost you and I didn't know why it affected me so. I think then I realised that I love you. Now I'm standing here like my father did with his fiancée welcoming you to my family. I love you so much and I promise to always protect you." Harry heard several sniffles and sobs.

"Daphne, although our time together has been short I found you to be someone special. You're amazing sense of humour and loyalty has made me see that all the things I once felt about Slytherins and Pure-bloods was wrong. You've shown me ways to live that I haven't felt ever. You helped me with something important and more. I love you as much as I do Hermione and I will be proud to forever call you my 'Lady Black'. And I promise to always protect you. I love you so much too." Now nearly all the women and half the men were sobbing and blowing into handkerchiefs at the teens words.

Hermione and Daphne both were crying too as Hermione took his hand. "Harry, we've been together as a couple only a couple of months officially but have been together since first year. When I first saw you I couldn't help but fall in love with the little boy who looked nervous all the time. As we grew I saw that boy turn into the man before me, the man who selflessly thinks of others and never of himself, the man who will always love and care those who love him. And I will always love you and our family." Harry couldn't help but tear up at the words and smiled at her.

Daphne took his other hand and wiped her eyes. "Harry, we may only be together a short time. But I have found myself falling for your kindness and loving ways. You've shown me the greatest beauties in life and I can't thank you enough. I promise I will always care for you and protect you until the day we die. And I promise I won't freeze you." Harry and Tracey laughed together and wiped their eyes. "Although, if you do annoy me you'll need a comfy sofa because that's where your ass will be sleeping."

The minister doing the ceremony took his place again and guided for the rings to be given. Harry placed the Potter ring on Hermione's finger and kissed her as they married. He then turned to Daphne doing the same and getting another kiss. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce Lord Potter-Black and Ladies Hermione Potter and Daphne Black." Everyone cheered and smiled as the three walked to the reception greeting several politicians as they went to the Ministry so Harry could sign his family's almanacs surprisingly without any fighting from the puppet. After the signing they returned to the Manor where the party lasted for hours. After several goodbyes and teary hugs and kisses on the cheek the newlyweds left for their honeymoon.

**A/N: I'm seriously no good with lemons so they probably won't be in my story. Sorry to disappoint. **


	16. Honeymoon and Complications

**A/N: Anything in **_**italic **_**is in Italian.**

Chapter Fifteen: Honeymoon and Complications

Arriving by Floo to the beautiful villa Daphne and Hermione found themselves been carried by Harry who seemed to have gained more strength. As they got into the villa Hermione was the first to notice it. A trail of rose petals was lining from the door all the way to the bedroom. The bed itself was bigger than she expected and seemed to be designed to hold multiple women if Hermione had to guess and she did it could hold ten or twelve women and a man.

"Ok Harry, ravish us." Hermione and Daphne awaiting their attentive husband as they sunk into a night of lovemaking and exploration resulting in two satisfied women and a drained but content Harry with two naked women snuggled up on his chest sleeping. The next morning Hermione was the first to wake seeing Harry sleeping with his usual sly grin as she kissed his jaw and ruffled his hair standing and changing into a sundress and waking Daphne up. "Let him sleep. I have a surprise for him." She whispered to her.

Harry woke up two hours later seeing he was alone. He got changed and saw a note saying to meet him at a small Italian coffee shop in Tuscany at noon. He got his cloak just in case and went on a walk. He was near the place and decided to walk there enjoying the scenery around him. _"Good morning ma'am. Lovely day isn't it." _He said to an old woman struggling with bags. _"Allow me to help you with these."_

"_Such a polite young man, thank you."_ She smiled as he took the bags. _"I live just up the way."_ She walked with him staring at him. _"You are a wizard, yes?"_

"_Yes. How did you know?" _He asked amazed at the way she sussed him out.

"_I am what you would call a Seer. I had a vision I'd meet a young wizard who would help me in a time of need."_ She arrived at her home and welcomed him in. _"Enjoy your honeymoon Harry. Yes I know who you are. I have awaited you for a long time. Go, your beauties await."_

"_Goodbye." _Harry smiled and left making his way down the streets. He saw why his grandmother Potters journal mentioned this country. The people were friendly and the magical community was the most relaxed he'd ever seen. He saw the small coffee shop and saw he was a half hour early as he relaxed and saw a couple with a new-born. He felt a pang of sadness as he saw the couple looked like his parents. The mother although olive skinned she had red hair and the father had messy black hair. The baby looked content in its mother's arms. Harry soon began thinking back to his life. Wondering what would have happened if his parents lived. Harry was snapped out of his trance when Daphne and Hermione sat down. "Hello my lovely's." He smiled kissing their cheeks.

"We have a surprise for you." Hermione sang sitting beside him hugging him.

"Should I be worried?" Harry laughed hugging her and pulling Daphne into it.

"No babe. We wanted to make sure we could give you the best gift of all." Daphne stroked his cheek and they relaxed with coffee until a woman approached them. She was olive skinned with long flowing brown hair and a figure that most men who give their souls to call their lady's.

"_Miss Marino?" _Harry's jaw dropped staring at the woman. The only person in the muggle world who had cared about him was there.

"_I see your Italian is better, and its Stephanie to you now."_ Stephanie smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. "I never thought I'd see you again Harry." She blinked back tears.

"We went to your school and found out she moved back home." Hermione sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I didn't want to go but those blasted muggles made me!" Stephanie spat at the ground. _"Fat fuck and his golf buddy. Only ball going in a hole was that fat fucks cock in the principal's ass!"_

"Whoa, way too much information…" Harry cringed and sudden realisation hit him. "You're a witch?!"

"Yes. I was going to take you and Obliviate those monsters but I couldn't risk it. We'd be caught and you'd go to a fiercer beating…" Stephanie sighed and kissed Harry's forehead. "My husband died in the war. He fought with Sirius and James and Lily became my best friend. I was going to take you and raise you but I couldn't." She rubbed his cheek and smiled sadly. _"Now the little baby I held when he was born is married."_

"_At least I know you're ok."_ Harry seemed to revert to that small boy she knew. _"You were the only spark of hope I had for a long time."_

"_Oh my poor baby," _Stephanie pulled Harry closer and engulfed him into the tightest embrace she could. _"I never should've left you."_

"_It's ok, I have Hermione and Daphne."_ Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes. _"Although, it is good to see you, and, I want you to know I love the way you helped me as a kid."_

"_I know Harry. Now go and enjoy your honeymoon."_ Stephanie kissed his forehead again and walked off. _"I'll always be there when you need me."_

"Thank you both." Harry pulled Hermione and Daphne into his arms and kissed them both. "That was the best gift I've ever been giving by someone."

"We're glad darling." Hermione rubbed his cheek and sank into his chest relaxing.

"Let's go shopping." Harry smiled and stood up bringing his wives on the shopping trip of their lives. Dresses, jewellery and to Harry's amusement baby clothes were purchased. He had spent the first week of the honeymoon with them mostly becoming intimate and bonding more as spouses. The second week was more sightseeing holiday than honeymoon. Using Portkeys they went to Pisa, Florence and Venice to see all the landmarks.

When the finally week came they decided to go to a remote part of Italy with the intention of hunting a rumour. They finally on the last day managed to find it. "Are we here?" Daphne asked seeing the ancient looking building. It was ruined and broken, windows were shattered and the roof was demolished. The smell of rotting flesh could be felt around it. For Hermione and Harry cold chills went through them as negative thoughts ran through their heads.

"Yep, this is the place." Harry looked around to see the item he needed, after ten minutes he found the small dagger. It adorned a strange looking coat of arms; it contained a triangle with a circle entrapped in it and finally a line through the middle of the triangle and circle.

"What is this place exactly?" Hermione asked feeling uneasy being there. She felt the presence of pure darkness. "And why do I feel so scared?"

"You feel scared because you're Lady Potter." Harry took the dagger to the houses gate and rammed it in the lock turning it clockwise 45degrees. "This is the home of the Peverell family. They made the mistake a long time ago of starting a blood feud with the Potter family."

Daphne gasped and put her mouth to her hand as Hermione looked more scared every second. "T-This is it?" Daphne asked shivering in fear.

"W-What happened to them?" Hermione asked taking a step back as the gates opened.

"I'll tell you when we get back to school. It's not something to discuss here." Harry gave a little smile and walked into the house returning out several minutes later with a small elaborate golden box. "Let's go back to the villa. We need to pack." He grabbed the Portkey on his chain and they all grabbed on feeling the jerk on their navels as they returned to the villa.

"What's in the box…?" Daphne asked seeing the box glow.

"I don't know. The Peverells hid it when the feud started." Harry said as he walked over and placed the box on the table opening it he was amazed. "It's instructions on making special items. The Peverells made spells and items. This is for the one they couldn't make; it's a way to force a shattered soul to recover." Daphne and Hermione both froze. They knew they had a way to defeat Voldemort.

"W-Well are you able to make it work?" Daphne asked taking the list of spells out of the box.

"Yeah, but this is Dark shit. Real Dark, I'll have to find some rare items." Harry shivered as he saw some of the items. The essence of a mated Veela, Vampire fangs, Werewolf blood and Basilisk Venom were the ones that scared him. Two of the four were easy to get but the other two were dangerous. The more Harry read the potion he realised that it would be perfect for fixing Riddle. "Mated Veela…Fleur might be able to help in that sense. Vampire fangs are going to a pain in my ass."

"What sort of spell needs items like that?" Hermione asked scratching her head.

"A potion, a reversal of the damage Voldemort has done to Tom's body." Harry said sighing and thinking intensely. "Let's pack before my head explodes." He smiled and put the list away packing all the gifts for people away. "I hope Tori will like my gift to her." He said to Daphne looking a little nervous.

"She'll love it." Daphne reassured him with a hug. "But dad will bloody kill you for giving her something so special."

"I'm expecting him to." Harry laughed as they fully packed.

The next day the girls arrived at Potter Manor seeing all their loved ones happily waiting and banners put up. Hermione ran to her parents as did Daphne as Harry ran to Mad-Eye and Remus hugging them both tightly. As they walked into the main parlour they saw Astoria smiling and running to hug them all. "What'd you guys bring me?" She asked with a grin as her parents gave her a scolding look. "What? I'm curious." She said with a sweet innocent smile.

"Well Harry got you something special." Daphne grinned as Astoria ran to him. "Give it to her before she kills you Harry."

"Ok." Harry laughed as he took a small rectangular box out and opened it. Inside was an extravagant looking pendant with a diamond on it. "It's Veela made. It will enhance your already stunning beauty into something more amazing. Wear it when you want to really be close to the man you love."

Astoria sniffled and hugged him tightly. "I love it Harry. Thank you so much." She smiled and put it on for a second. "Do I look different?"

"No. And you won't to us. But the second you find that special someone they'll see another side of you that none of us will." Harry glanced over at Nancy and Jake who seemed to be happy at their daughter who was caressing the diamond and smiling sweetly.

"Mom's and Dad's, these are for you." Harry grinned handing them the finest bottles of wine and jewellery. "Granddad, this made me think of you." He said producing a new magical eye, it was a lot different and seemed to mimic the eye colour of the wearers. "Remus and Tonks, I couldn't think so I got something really special." He smiled and gave them each a rectangular box.

"What are these Hun?" Tonks asked opening her box revealing a stunning Veela made dress of Acromantula silk and shone like a diamond in the light. "Wow, Harry it's gorgeous."

"Remus will love it on you of course." Harry grinned as Remus opened his and saw a collar and a black tuxedo like dress robe with matching shoes.

"A collar, you've been reading James' sodding journals." Remus laughed and hugged him. "Nice choice in suits by the way." He whispered as they laughed.

"Aunt Cissy and Draco, I've managed to talk to a warder who may be able to get rid of Voldemort from your home." Harry smiled to them. "And I brought back these." He handed them a box each containing fine robes and a dress for Narcissa.

"Thank you milord, it is most kind of you." Narcissa bowed and smiled at the gifts giving him a hug.

"One last thing, why is everyone so jumpy?" Harry asked as Nancy gave him a copy of the Daily Prophet.

_**Harry James Potter-Black officially considered enemy of the Light**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_My dear readers we all know the heart-breaking story of the-boy-who-lived but it seems that his life of pain has now finally made the young man snap. Lord Potter-Black has apparently forced the Lord and Lady of the Weasley family to disown two members of their family. His once good friends of the Light Ginevra and Ronald Weasley were disowned and sent to the Gringotts mines with young Ginevra's magic being sealed in several shunts until they were saved by the Leader of the Light Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who saved the young children and has adopted them into his own family as well as returning Ms. Dumbledore's magic. After an exclusive statement the now ex-headmaster has quoted saying that "If Lord Potter-Black has unfortunately turned to the Dark Arts then we must either try to help him see the Light or we may be facing another Voldemort." This reporter of course hopes we don't have to face another Dark Lord who will cause nothing but terror. Having met Lord Potter-Black I can honestly say that this shouldn't be a surprise he seemed to be angry and cryptic at answering any questions regarding himself or his life in school. Of course no one has seen Lord Potter-Black since the will reading of the now cleared thought to have been murderer Sirius Orion Black, it is thought he and his wives are probably busy planning with You-know-who. We have several statements about his wives from well-rounded members of society who all know Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger personally. "Hermione's always been chasing after him; I saw them both enter the Prefects Bathrooms during fifth year." One Pansy Parkinson has told us. "He's always by himself and when he wasn't ten he was with Granger." One Theodore Nott tells us. Many students have offered their statements. Of course the Ministry is denying it all saying Lord Potter-Black is an upstanding citizen._

"She's so fucking dead!" Daphne flared her nostrils and Harry gulped. "I want that bitches head on a pike! Bloody!"

"I am so turned on right now." Harry said in a daze as everyone snickered and giggled at him.

"Yes, well if you're a good boy you'll be ok." Daphne teased and kissed him deeply. "He's so cute when he's like that."

"Back to business now people." Jake smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair. "Dumbledore has now basically saved the biggest problems we had. Ron and Ginny are under his protection. And he still considered the Leader of the Light which means as you go to Hogwarts most will side with them instead of you. Harry this year will probably be the worst ever, people will try hurting you and more importantly…they'll try hurt Hermione and Daphne. You're going to have to really prove that if someone attempts to undermine the houses of Potter and Black that they will not live to tell the tale."

"I understand." Harry sighed and went to his room to prepare. 'Grey is what I am now…I have to embrace it…I have to prove it.' He gathered all his things and some of his parents he collected from the vaults. "I need to read these someday." He said seeing Lily's name on one he gave a weak smile and kissed the journal. "Love you mom." He placed it carefully into its own little compartment.

"She loved you too you know." Jake said walking into the room. "Lily was a close friend of me and Nancy. To this day I miss your mother Harry. She changed my views of well Muggle-born. It's funny how she herself was a Pure-blood."

"Thanks dad." Harry smiled looking at Jake. "I know I've said it but I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

"Not one fucking bit lad. You are family." Jake placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "James and I were mates. Not like him and Remus but we were friends Harry." He chuckled at his son in-laws grin. "Now, let's crush Rita Skeeter!"

"Sounds fun, but I have leverage against her." Harry grinned as they walked into the parlour. "Mione, Daph, we're going to Diagon Alley. We need our school things and I need to go talk about a business deal."

"A business deal you say?!" Daphne's eyes widened. "Count me in baby."

"I'll pick our supplies up then." Hermione laughed at the two of them. She wanted Daphne and Harry to have something to do together. "I'll take Tonks and Proudfoot. You guys take Savage and Williamson."

"Uh, we're using bodyguards?" Daphne asked twirling her hair, the fact that Harry used bodyguards made her uneasy after the first war ended.

"Harry what Daphne means is, her uncle died because one of his guards was under the Imperius and well…" Nancy wiped her eyes. Her brother's death always made her feel depressed. "Voldemort wanted to make an example…or Dumbledore did or whoever is pulling the strings…"

"We'll avenge everyone mom. Every brother, sister, mother, father, son, daughter husband and wife that was taken away will be avenged." Harry said giving her a tight hug. "I promise."

"I know baby. Now go settle this business." Nancy sniffled and kissed his forehead. "And crush the bitch." She whispered.


	17. It's Only Business!

**A/N: I'm making chapters bigger starting now. I end up cutting 40% of decent stuff from each chapter and now it's time to stop cutting what I think is great material.**

Chapter Sixteen: It's only business!

Harry was sitting in the Jag with Hermione and Daphne cuddling him as they drove to London to buy school supplies and for Harry to take care of his business at the Prophet. Harry was reading a file Jake had written him about Barnabas Cuffe. He found through the file that Barnabas was the most corrupted individual he had ever seen. The worst thing that Harry saw was that several young girls all went missing near his home and that Fudge ordered no investigations on the matter. As they finally arrived in London Harry had hardened his expression into something Daphne called her 'Ice-King' which he loved.

"I want to make this scum really suffer." Daphne scowled and clutched her wand ready to attack. "I knew one of the names on the missing list!"

"I'll be in Flourish and Blotts getting the books." Hermione said and kissed Harry's cheek. "Try not to bloody kill anyone!"

"No promises!" Harry laughed and walked into the main office where he instantly saw the receptionist glare at him and ask for identification. "You can tell him that Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black here to see Mr. Barnabas Cuffe about a business venture."

"O-Of course Lo-Lord Potter-Black." The Receptionist nodded and ran to the office. "S-Sir, Lord Potter-Black is here to see you…" She said shaking.

"I see." Barnabas simply smiled. "Bring him in of course my dear." The Receptionist ran back out as Barnabas sipped his Firewhiskey he placed it down as Harry and Daphne walked in. "Lord Potter-Black, Lady Black, it is my greatest pleasure to personally meet you."

"It's Hadrian to you Barnabas." Harry gave a false caring smile. He eyed the man in front of him. He was well groomed with his greying hair in a slicked back way and his robes neatly fixed with no wrinkles or creases on them. "Now, shall I say what my business venture is?" He asked looking around the office. The walls all adorned several rewards of journalism and clippings from his best stories. The finest materials were used on the walls and carpets to make it look more regal. To Harry the room was more akin to an embassy office than the office of a newspaper editor.

"Of course you can, although I only own 20% of the company's shares. Some shadow holder owns the remaining majority." Barnabas explained and motioned for them to sit down as they did Harry cleared his throat and stared at him.

"You're going to resign." Harry stated with a grin. "Or I go to the DMLE with this." He threw the file on the table. "And before you try destroying it, this is just a copy." He smirked as Barnabas read the file and paled instantly. "Fifteen girls, all aged 12-15…all disappeared near your house, all of them Muggle-born and…I daresay your closet must have a lot of skeletons." Harry glared at the man with his eyes flashing as green as the Killing Curse. "I-I-I-I…" Barnabas was cut off by Harry. "**YOU WERE SELLING THEM TO BE SLAVES TO PURE-BLOODS."** Harry snarled and grabbed him.

"Those are **very** serious accusations Potter!" Barnabas shouted with his breathing like a wild wolf ready to pounce. "You have no proof!"

"It's **Lord** Potter-**Black** to you." Harry said cracking his knuckles and smiling. "I'll have you know we managed to save one girl from the Malfoy household that dear Lucius, may he rot in hell had kept in the cellar for five years and forced a sterilisation potion down her throat so he could rape her without fearing pregnancy. **SHE WAS 14 when he got her!**"

"She's lying!" Barnabas said sharply gripping the desk as he stood up. "She wanted a new home as a whore!"

Daphne felt the magic pulsing off her husband and almost felt bad for Barnabas, almost. "I'll be sure to mention that to the head of the DMLE and the Minister when I have her over for lunch." Harry grinned and stood up. "One last thing since you won't see reason." He pulled the Peverell dagger out and stabbed Barnabas' hand pressing the button on the hilt. "I just injected a special poison into your veins. It was designed by the Peverell family. It's a powerful mix of Acromantula and Basilisk venom mixed in with Felix Felicis. You'll be dead in about ten minutes. The two venoms are fighting to kill both you and each other and the Liquid Luck part's designed to let you live through most the pain."

"Pl-Please…don't let me die…" Barnabas cried and begged as Harry pulled the dagger the man cried louder. "I'll do it…I'll resign…I admit I did it all."

"Sign the papers then." Daphne said producing an official looking letter of resignation. "We took the liberty of writing this one." She smiled as he quickly signed it.

"Now save me!" Barnabas begged as Harry laughed manically. "You're going to let me die...?"

"You are a fool." Harry laughing subsided as he mentally called Fawkes over who healed the wound. "You signed your own arrest warrant."

"_Nice work Harry. The fool is really after putting his foot in his mouth." _Fawkes mentally laughed.

"Damn you." Barnabas pulled his wand out and pointed it at him. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Harry!" Daphne was scared as Harry simply held his hand out, within a flash the spell simply fizzled away.

"How did you do that?" Barnabas asked in a voice of awe and fear.

"Peverells Poison has a special item in it that attacks your core." Harry grinned as he grabbed the man's wand as two Aurors came in. "One Barnabas Cuffe under arrest for fifteen counts of kidnapping and forced slavery of Muggle-born witches to Pure-bloods. And with the new laws we can add attempted destruction of magical lines and attempted murder of a Lord."

"Of course sir, Lord Potter-Black, Rufus said he'll be in touch with you soon." One of the Aurors bound Barnabas and the other nodded as they took him from the office.

"Since this is a private company the 20% that Cuffe had will be added to the shadow holders, whoever they are." Daphne sighed and messed with her chin.

"I'm the shadow holder." Harry grinned. "I now own 68% of the Prophet." He sat at the desk. "I'm appointing myself as temporary Chief Editor for today until my new editor comes in tomorrow."

"It's Remus, isn't it?" Daphne asked giggling at her husband's smug grin and carefree attitude to it all. "And what happened to the girl?"

"Madam Pomfrey gave her a potion to reserve all the damage and we reunited her with her parents." Harry smiled softly and Daphne remembered why she loved him, although he was Grey he still cared and that was important.

"Harry, I'm so glad I met you." Daphne said as she sat in his lap kissing him deeply.

"I'm glad you met me too." Harry used a mocking smug voice and was greeted with a slap. "I love you Mrs. Black."

"And I love you Mr…can I just call you Mr. Black?" She asked looking at the floor.

"Daph, whenever you want. I'm a Potter and a Black now. I'll be going by both titles in school so you can call me Mr. Black whenever you want sweetie." Harry lifted her chin up and gave a soft kiss. "I love you just as much as Mione, and well…I had a little crush on you in first year." He admitted blushing a little bit at the statement.

"You did?! Aw, did my 'Ice-Queen' persona scare the crap out of you." Daphne giggled and burrowed into his neck. "I'm glad we got married Harry."

"I love you Daphne, and I know we need two male heirs but I hope we have at least one girl as well." Harry held her closer and just breathed in her scent.

"Honestly so do I." Daphne replied as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Dad loved the fact he had 'the girls' instead of some arrogant twat like Draco used to act like."

"Daph, how do you and Mione get on so well with all this?" Harry inquired always curious to the fact that they were close.

"It's because, when a contract like ours is set a special charm is done so when we marry that we won't ever feel animosity or hatred or jealousy to each other." Daphne explained and fixed her shirt which Harry had wrinkled. "Now Mr. Black we best get Rita Skeeter in here."

Meanwhile Hermione was going through Diagon Alley with Tonks who was talking brooms with her as Hermione felt a little queasy. "Mione, you ok babe?" Tonks asked officially calling Hermione her 'babe' all the time. Tonks was using her old woman disguise as her hair was grey and she shrunk several inches.

"Yeah, just think I ate something funny." Hermione gave a large un-lady like belch that echoed. "Oh Merlin that was embarrassing…" She giggled seeing Tonks looking slightly different. "Are you ok Tonks?"

"Yeah, well don't tell anyone but I'm a little worried Remus and I might be expecting." Tonks said with a little look of worry etched on her usually bubbly face.

"Well, do a test then." Hermione stated in her usual know-it-all tone that everyone knew and loved.

"Well, do a test then." Tonks mocked and laughed. "I did and it said negative but being a Metamorph means that it can throw off potions and things like that." She sighed and shrugged. "I'll know in a few weeks."

"Ah, well if you are then great. You and Remus deserve some happiness." Hermione ran to her favourite bookshop and instantly bought three copies of all the books they needed and turned to Tonks. "I'm allowed to buy something nice for my husband, right?"

"Of course you are, let me guess, Quidditch book?" Tonks guessed giving her a smug smile.

"No, I um…I wanted to buy something special…" Hermione blushed slightly which made Tonks laugh. "I'll show you." Hermione grabbed her and went to a small jewellery shop. They went to the kind looking old man in the shop. "Hi, I firecalled here yesterday about a special charm I wanted to buy." She explained to the old man who smiled and brought her out three bracelets. Two of them were similar being gold with the only difference being the jewels. One was a ruby and the other an emerald. The last bracelet was silver with both gems mixed around it.

"You're buying him a bracelet?" Tonks asked staring at them. "Harry doesn't wear a lot of jewellery except for his rings and a gold chain once in a while."

"These are special. They're designed for expecting fathers, when he wears his and Daphne and I wear ours then Harry will actually be able to feel the babies' presence and life forces when Daphne and I conceive." Hermione explained to Tonks and paid for the bracelets.

"You really want Harry to be happy, don't you?" Tonks smiled and walked as 'old' as she could, from what she knew and saw Hermione was trying to make up for Harry's piss poor childhood and finally give him some happiness.

"I want him to at least have a loving family." Hermione sighed as they finally finished shopping and sat in the Leaky Cauldron at a private table. "I mean he deserves some happiness and the babies will really help him with that. When we told him we wanted to try right away he was delighted and I knew then that a baby is more than just an heir to him. To him a baby is the chance to be what James was robbed of being."

"You are **too** bloody smart." Tonks said and immediately burst out laughing. "Honestly if I had a tenth of your intelligence I would've been an Auror at 19." She instantly pulled Hermione into another hug. "Don't tell him, but I consider Harry to be like a nephew to me. I love that little shit even when we tease each other about things."

"Thanks Dora. And for what it's worth, he loves you like an aunt." Hermione returned the hug and fiddled with Tonks coat like a kid. "And well um, you see, ever since we married him I keep feeling closer to Daphne…"

"Babe, you're supposed to. Those contracts interweaved into each other; you and Daphne are as married as you and Harry. You're feeling a little love for her." Tonks explained rubbing Hermione's back reassuringly. "I'm going to say this babe, just let it come naturally. You and Daphne will probably be closer with the pregnancies you'll both have and the fact that you love Harry."

"But, does that mean that I'm turning bi-sexual?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Yes it does, but it also means you and Daphne are able to live as one with Harry." Tonks gave Hermione an almost motherly kiss on the forehead. "Oh Merlin, I'm becoming my mother!" She laughed and changed to her usual self, her hair in it pink spikes and her figure that would make any man empty his wallet for a chance to date her.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Hermione giggled. "Thanks Dora, for what it's worth, you'd make a fantastic mother."

"Don't encourage her!" Proudfoot smirked. "She lets everything fall. Imagine her with a baby!"

"Fuck off Steven, I'm not the one that screamed like a girl when Amelia brought her cousins son over and he pissed on you!" Tonks laughed as Proudfoot mumbled something under his breath.

Meanwhile back in the editor's office Rita Skeeter had just walked in. Her blonde hair set straight and her rings all polished with the acid green Quick-Quotes Quill following her like a lost puppy. "Harry, my dear old friend, how are you keeping these days?" Rita asked sitting down like a causal acquaintance meeting for a catch up. "And it is a pleasure to finally meet you Daphne."

"That's **Lord and Lady** Black to you Skeeter." Harry stated as Skeeter's eyes widened and she gulped. "First off I now own 68% of this company and own it by a majority meaning I can sack people!"

"Now that is interesting." Rita grinned and her quill began writing until it burst into flames and Harry held his wand out.

"It is, and now I'm sure you know why you're here." Harry smiled sweetly at her seeing her sweat.

"Please milord, I'm just doing my job. Cuffe wanted to discredit you as much as possible…" Rita knew why she was being called and thought of anything to keep her in. "I'll report the truth. I promise I will."

"Rita, you're fired and I've sent a report into the Ministry that you've been an un-registered Animagus." Harry's grin was as feral as a Goblin's and twice as menacing.

"Shit…" Rita gulped and knew her time was up. "I always thought I had a certain feather in me cap. I guess that's me undoing…you win Harry." When the Aurors came in she willingly walked out with them and Harry thought that even the most annoying people can have their moments.

"Come on then Harry, Mione mentioned going to visit an investment." Daphne dragged him from the seat firecalling her father to take care of the Daily Prophet for the day as they reached the Leaky Cauldron. "Hey Mione, Ms. Tonks hey Proudfoot, we ready to go?" She asked as Hermione stood up and kissed her. Although she was surprised but after a few seconds she sunk into the kiss much to Harry's pleasure.

"Oh sweet Merlin, thank you whatever gods exist." Harry gave a huge grin seeing his two wives kiss. The result of which was a slap off both of them. "That was completely worth it."

"For that you my dear get the sofa tonight." Daphne teased him and saw his face of horror.

"We can't do that. We need his wand." Hermione winked and Harry blushed. "Now that he's embarrassed we can go to WWW." She laughed as they all went to the large joke shop walking in seeing the twins.

"Lord Potter-Black…"

"…and his gorgeous wives…"

"…the lovely Mione…"

"…and the Ice-Queen herself…"

"…Lady Daphne…"

"…it is our pleasure…"

"…If we can help you in anyway please call us…"

"…and of course…"

"We welcome you ladies." They finished together.

"That was _very_ confusing." Daphne stated staring at the twins.

"Ah Lady Black you have much to learn." Fred grinned at them. "Now, can we drop all this crap?"

"Yes please guys." Harry all but sang. "It's Harry, Hermione and Daphne to you two."

"Of course it is, milord." George mocked bowed to him. "Welcome to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes."

"And of course, your money is no good here." Fred added giving a rare wink to Harry. "Whatever you three need take it, and we're sorry…if we had known about Ron and Ginny…"

"No apology is necessary guys. You two tried your best to be good brothers." Harry reassured them and looked around the shop seeing strange black coal like lumps he picked one up as George explained it to him. It was called Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder; it was used to create a smokescreen for escapes. "I'll take a box of these guys."

"Take two. You never know when you need a spare escape plan." George handed him the two boxes. "I really hope we can continue our business with all the crap that has happened Harry."

"George, it was them. Not you. So yes, our business will continue." Harry shook his hand and walked to Daphne who stocked on love potions for a plan and Hermione who was buying different items for the purpose of testing a theory of defeating Ron and Ginny if they were in Hogwarts. "Alright, should I be scared of the love and obsession potions?"

"Not one bit." Daphne giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "We're thinking of mixing the weasels hair with Crabbe or Goyle's."

"Merlin, I married a female Sirius." Harry grinned at the thought of Ron chasing Goyle around trying to snog him. "Oh good Jesus…I need a drink when we go home."

"Just envisioned Goyle and Ron?" Hermione guessed and laughed as Harry nodded looking green. "Aw, poor baby don't worry, we'll have some fun when we get home." She winked and moved back to Daphne giving her another small kiss.

After an hour in the shop and loads of potions and powder Harry, Hermione and Daphne with the protection detail to go home seeing someone heading towards Fawcett's wands and attempting to snatch Mrs. Fawcett. "We need to help her." Harry pulled the Grey Wand out and cast two stunners hitting two Death Eaters both of whom disappeared. "Are you alright Mrs. Fawcett?"

"I'm fine Harry, but more are coming." Mrs. Fawcett pointed to several Death Eaters all of whom fired curses at Harry.

"Protego, stupefy!" Harry cast in succession and hit one of them. "I need some back up here!" He called out as Proudfoot and Savage began attacking two unmasked Death Eaters Harry knew as Marcus Flint and to his surprise Stan Shunpike who looked different, it took Harry one second to realise he was under the Imperius. "Kill the gorilla if it's necessary, the other one is under the Imperius. Stun him only."

"Yes sir, Alex formation Alpha Beta Z-4 into Zeta Oscar N-3." Proudfoot called as he and Savage chained together a string of spells knocking Marcus down for the count and hitting Stan with two mild stunners. They tied them up and moved to three other Death Eaters hitting them all with stunners which left just one; Bellatrix Lestrange was there fighting off Hermione but refused to hit Daphne which made Harry understand something.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry called out making her turn to him. "I hereby order you to stop fighting under the rules of the Black Family of which I am head. So be it mote." He called out and she bowed and looked terrified at the punishment she would receive off Voldemort for this. "Bring her, the gorilla and Stan to the Manor, we'll apparate with Tonks." He ordered to the bodyguards who brought her, Flint and Stan to the manor as Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Tonks disapparated home.

Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Tonks arrived back at the Manor in a matter of seconds walking in. Hermione and Daphne knew Harry's brain was holding one of his 'big ideas' as they walked to the cellars which Mad-Eye had set up as an interrogation room for them. Marcus Flint sat in a chair with his hands chained down as Harry walked into the room he instantly spit at Harry.

"Leave us alone. I have the pleasure of asking him some questions." Harry grinned and everyone left leaving him and the person who always tried to make sure his Quidditch games ended in death. "Marcus, Marcus, I always knew you were dumb but this is suicide. You'll be going through the Veil as soon as I'm finished here."

"Go fuck yourself Potter. The Dark Lord will stand over your dead body in victory and those sluts you married will be our playthings." Flint's eyes were his own and Harry knew he wasn't under the Imperius.

Harry took out the Peverell Dagger and saw the vial was half empty as he placed it at Flint's throat. "Good Pure-blood like you should know the Peverell downfall story." He chuckled as Flint's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the dagger in Harry's hand.

"Y-Yes I do. A-All P-Pure-b-bloods k-know it." Flint's stutters and deep breaths showed Harry how terrified Marcus was.

"Well this is the dagger that killed her…it's poetic that a Potter now owes it, isn't it." Harry gripped the hilt. "Names now; every new member and the plans he has right now."

"W-Will y-you l-let m-me live then, p-please Harry?" Marcus begged and began crying.

"You chose to take the fucking Dark Mark." Harry's tone was strict and he had no love for people taking the Mark. "I'll make you one deal; tell me the names and you die by the Veil, not by the most powerful poison ever made."

"O-Ok…Crabbe, Goyle and Nott have taken the Mark too…Pansy won't. We've tried getting a couple of older wizards but the main way he's replenishing is teenagers…" Marcus sighed and stared at the ground. "I-I was offered money and three slaves to take the Mark."

"Fair enough, I'll contact the Minister and let her know you died in a fight." Harry blinked and plunged the dagger into Flint's neck releasing the poison and pulling the dagger back out. If the poison didn't kill him in three minutes he'd bleed out.

"He's dead?" Amelia asked being brought over an hour later. "Harry when I said fighting was part of it I understand that but, killing him and in the way you did was pretty vicious. I'm glad unlike Dumbles you can actually fight."

"You had me going there Minister." Harry laughed in relief. "Don't do that for Merlin's sake. We need to make sure the DE's have no good new recruits."

"I know so I've authorised your new group. I of course understand it's nameless and I agree on that, but under Ministry law you're called 'The System'." Amelia handed him several official looking files. "Identity cards and world visas, whenever you meet someone you want to add simple send Fawkes or Hedwig with a letter to let me know."

"Thanks Amelia, but what's the real reason you came here?" Harry raised his eyebrow to her as she chuckled.

"You're too much for Sirius for my liking. I was wondering if you'd do me a favour." Amelia started to feel a little apprehensive. "I learned that there's a hit out on me Harry, I only have one thing in the world I care about and that's my little Susan. In the event of my death I would like you to take her in as a consort. It'd be for her protection of course."

"Of course Amelia, but only in the event of your death. I need you to stay here for a bit, you may have one live prisoner to take with you." Harry shook her hand as she sat in relief that her Susan would be safe if the worst happened as Harry left to go to the guest wing of the Manor arriving at a room where Bellatrix was laying on the bed in motionless with Narcissa kissing her forehead and crying silently. "She never wanted to marry him, did she?"

"No, my mother forced the two of us into our marriages after Andi managed to marry Ted. We were so happy for her but we had to hide it." Narcissa gently rubbed her sister's head and smiled sadly. "She begged not to be forced to marry Rodolphus but mother made sure she would…Bella downed a sterilisation potion the day she got married so she'd never be able to conceive. My mother placed **every** compulsion and obedience charm on her that she could…thank you for not killing her Harry."

"Is it possible for me to help?" Harry asked suddenly feeling no anger at Bellatrix. She didn't want to be with those people. Compulsion charms would've made her take the Dark Mark as her husband did. He now knew the reason Daphne wanted the charms out of the contract; if it did this to Bellatrix, what would have happened to Daphne? "I'll annul the marriage, is it possible to break the charms on her?"

"Yes Harry it is, just annul the marriage and her charms will break." Narcissa walked to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, she's my baby sister, there's only two years between us and I completely blame myself for her being forced to marry."

"I'm going to get the annulment done now." Harry gave Narcissa a small smile and went beside Bellatrix taking her hand in his. "I Lord Black hereby annul the marriage of Bellatrix Lestrange to Rodolphus Lestrange. So be it mote!" The Black family ring sent an aura over Bellatrix as her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes.

"Oh Merlin, what have I done?" Bellatrix broke down crying clutching Harry close sobbing into his chest. Years of pain and suffering she was forced to give to people was now rushing back into her mind with her seeing the things first hand. She saw herself torture the Longbottoms and hitting Sirius through the Veil. She saw herself offering her body to Voldemort and promptly vomited onto the floor feeling thankful that the potion she took was still working. The worst pain for her was killing Sirius, her favourite cousin had died by her hand and she felt the pain of a thousand knifes pierce her from the weight on her heart. "I-I killed him, my favourite cousin and I killed him…I'm so so-sorry Harry…I can't believe my mother made me marry him…"

"Shh, it's ok Bellatrix." Harry could hear Sirius laughing in his head as he comforted the woman he only a couple of months ago tried to torture. "I annulled the marriage and you're **never** going to be around those Death Eaters again."

"T-Thank you Lord Black, thank you so much." Bellatrix sobbed more into Harry's chest until she calmed down. "Cissy, where's your little Draco?"

"He's downstairs Bella. He's resting with his friends." Narcissa kissed her sister's forehead again and held her close. Harry had taken the time to clean the room and stroked Bellatrix's cheek carefully. Narcissa saw a new respect for the boy in front of her. He wasn't just a powerful wizard he was still kind enough to help a person who was forced into servitude since she was sixteen. "We're going to give you some potions then you can see him." She gently helped Bellatrix up and brought her to the bathroom washing her and changing her into pyjamas. "Milord, would it be possible to save her from the Veil?"

"I'll speak with Amelia." Harry left the room and went back to Amelia explaining the full situation and begged that she not condemn someone who was innocent to such a terrible faith. "She's been under tons of compulsion and loyalty charms. Please let me keep her here and safe." He was relieved when she agreed to this under orders she wasn't going to attack anyone. "I promise she won't. Thanks Amelia, it means the world to Narcissa and I want my family happy."

"I understand Harry. She'll need to go before the Wizengamot during winter break." Amelia smiled and hugged Harry leaving through the Floo.

"She's not the person who killed Sirius…she's a victim here." Harry told himself sitting at the table. "She was my age when she was forced to marry…she's going to be helpful."

**A/N: So yeah another chapter finished and now for Harry and the wives to go to Hogwarts.**

**Harry: Wait one fucking second. I have a complaint actually Craig!**

**Me: You do Harry?**

**Harry: Yeah, why didn't I kill the bitch? She killed Sirius!**

**Me: Earth to Harry, use your head. If she's on your side Dumbles is fucked.**

**Daphne: Listen to him Harry. He's in charge here love. And it's actually a good idea.**

**Hermione: By the way Craig, why exactly are we returning to Hogwarts? It's dangerous!**

**Me: Because you need to Hermione, Ron and Ginny could corrupt some good people. And think of it, you can go anywhere now.**

**Hermione: Anywhere..? *Huge smile***

**Harry and Daphne: She's going to live in the fucking library. *Laughing***

**Me: Another thing, Ron's going to be a pain Harry. You need to deal with him properly.**

**Harry: I know I know. And it's going to be a fucking pain!**

**Me: Yes it is. But I'm working on it.**


	18. A Less Than Warm Welcome

**A/N: Big thanks to sheltie who wrote the lemon for this chapter, he is a great author to check out. And shout out to the reader Proud Harmonian who suggested him to me.**

Chapter Seventeen: A Less Than Warm Welcome

September 1st came too fast for Harry's liking. The summer had been the best time of his life. He had finally ridden his old life and finally had loving family members although some would call the family 'complicated' he loved it. Daphne and Hermione both packed a week in advanced and Harry packed all his necessaries weeks ago and had a feeling he'd only need a small packed trunk. McGonagall had sent him a letter explaining some parents were apprehensive of their children being near the supposed Dark Lord.

"We ready?" Harry asked packing the last trunk into the boot of the car.

"Yeah," Hermione and Daphne smiled and sat in the car. "Now get that cute arse in here!" Daphne called much to the amusement of Draco. He and Harry had settled differences and were not the best of friends but they were friendly. "You heard the woman Harry, get that bum in here!" Hermione repeated giggling at him. As Harry got into the car with Draco the in-laws agreed that the kids would be better going alone.

"It's going to be a pain this term." Draco seemed to be the one reading their minds. "First off Dumbledore has saved the pain in the necks meaning you two," He pointed to Daphne and Hermione. "Need to be careful. Then let's not forget the fact the Prophet although now under your management has spread enough seeds of doubt. Although the fact that Neville's parents are being treated means you may win some support. Our final problem is simply the fact you married Daphne who for most Gryffindor's and other houses minus Slytherin of course is the enemy."

"I have it all planned out Drake." Harry grinned and rested his head on Daphne's lap with Hermione stroking his hair. "It's going to be **so** fun!"

"Ok, now I'm actually scared." Draco laughed and sank into the seat. "I hope Pansy's alright…"

"You care about her, don't you?" Harry smiled and kissed the small piece of flesh at Daphne's leg.

"I do, but we were betrothed. I'm not a Malfoy anymore so she may not want me." Draco sighed and fiddled with a small pendant. He opened it showing a picture of them cuddling on a large sofa.

"If she loves you she will." Hermione reassured him moving closer to Daphne and tenderly kissing her. "Love conquers all Draco." Harry's face broke into a dumb grin as his wives kissed and relaxed during the trip.

"How the hell do you sleep in bed with them?" Draco asked grinning at them. "I mean do you sleep or is it literally hearing them."

"We haven't done anything together Draco." Hermione huffed and laughed. "Yet,"

"Any chance you could give me the Black Lordship Harry?" Draco laughed and received two slaps from Hermione and Daphne. "Ouch, I have a sensitive head you know." He faked pouted.

"I think you mean pig-headed Draco." Daphne giggled at him and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. The three teens had become one full married trio.

"That was cold Daphne." Harry kissed her hand and smiled. "I love that about you."

"Well I am the **Ice-Queen** for a reason." Daphne grinned and kissed his jaw. "Besides the fact I'm a cold hearted bitch to my enemies."

"So Harry, how long are we going to be staying?" Hermione asked the question on Daphne's mind and stared into Daphne's sapphire eyes.

"Not long, well for you two anyway. My education is finished for the time being." Harry grinned, hiding his plans for now. "I want you both ready though, because shit will hit the fan when it comes to it."

"You're planning something Harry," Daphne stated glaring at him. "I want in on it too." She whined.

"You will soon Daphne, all in good time milady, all in good time." Harry grin widened and he closed his eyes. "I can't wait to get to the feast it'll be interesting to see how they'll like my new rules."

"Ok that's it Harry, you tell us right now or I won't shag you for a month." Daphne huffed at him and pulled his ear. "And I mean right now Mr. Black."

"Daph, the plan I have is secret until we get there." Harry whined feeling his ear throb. "Please leave my ear alone Daph."

"Sorry love, I just hate it when you don't let us in on things." Daphne kissed his earlobe gently. "Is your boo-boo all better?" Daphne asked in a baby voice.

"Yes it is." Harry replied in the same voice laughing as the car stopped.

"Kings Cross Station: All students please leave the Jaguar, all three way couples please cut the cutesy crap it's nauseating to listen to." Proudfoot called out earning three slaps off his employer and his wives as they left the car. "I've got the trunks being seen to so go to your compartment boss. Remus said the heir of the Founders has a private carriage so enjoy that and don't kill too many people. As an ex-Auror I can't condone too many deaths."

"I'll try my hardest to keep it under a hundred deaths Steven." Harry laughed and walked through the barrier with his wives instantly feeling something wet as a tomato hit him in the back of his head. "Thanks for the support everyone." He called out cleaning his head and stepping onto the train and reaching the Founders carriage.

The spacious carriage was decorated with the banners of the houses and a fully packed bar and buffet. The seating arrangement was basically the same as a common room with extra seats for anyone to enter with. Harry decided to send his Patronus to his close friends that he trusted as Blaise, Susan, Hannah, Luna, Neville, Tracey, Astoria, Michael, Ernie and Justin all sat down enjoying the chance to talk privately.

"Alright Harry," Blaise took a glass of Butterbeer in his hand and sipped it. "What's the plan?" He asked grinning as Harry sank into a chair.

"I can't say," Harry smiled and cracked his knuckles. "I'll say this; Dumbles has something planned and I will stop it. Right now he's been dragging my families' names through the mud and I won't stand for it." He whipped the Peverell Dagger from its holder on his waist and held it gently. "I found Peverell Manor on my honeymoon and retrieved a way to fix Riddle's body. I plan to have his strings cut by Christmas but it'll take time to brew the potion. As for the Dagger, Hermione I owe you the story of the Peverells, don't I?"

"Yes my love, you do." Hermione sat in his lap and cuddled up as Daphne and Tracey giggled and caught up.

"In 1380 a marriage contract was drafted for political reasons. The Italian born Peverell family wanted asylum in England over a dispute with an Italian family I believe no really knows anymore. The deal was that the Peverells first born and only son Antioco would wed the Potters first born daughter Margaret. True to their word my family helped the Peverells get to this country and protected them." Harry sipped some Butterbeer and continued.

"So when the time came for the two betrothed to meet Antioco starting insulting my family claiming he was being given a woman 'not suited to his stature' and tried to claim the second daughter Sofia. Sofia's father explained the rules of the contract and Antioco being the arrogant person he was spit in my ancestors face and kidnapped Sofia. Frantic her father went looking for her, after a month he discovered Sofia and Antioco in a small village near Godric's Hollow. Antioco had placed her under the Imperius and forced her to sleep with him." Harry saw the look of anger in Hermione's eyes and smiled.

"When discovered her father gave Antioco one opportunity to release her or he would end the already faltering alliance between the two houses. When he refused Sofia's father attempted to break the Imperius. Antioco's father took the time to betray the Potters and plunged this dagger into Sofia's stomach." Hermione gasped and stared uneasily at the dagger. She knew it contained a powerful poison but she didn't know how powerful. "Sofia's father healed her but she died in her father's arms. The poison is un-healable and within ten minutes kills and removes its own evidence. After that the Peverells fled back to Italy and decided to risk hiding in their Manor. The Italian Wizarding Counsel as it was called back then granted the Potters permission to go and get their revenge. My ancestor Michael Potter then went to Peverell Manor and literally wiped them out. He killed them all the mother, father and Antioco. As he was leaving though he noticed a little girl in a crib,"

"Harry, did your ancestor kill a defenceless baby?!" Hermione looked scandalised at the thought.

"No, he didn't. He refused to end a baby's life and decided then that the contract could be altered so it was between the girl who they named Cassandra and Michael's son Hadrian. The Potters raised the young girl and when she was thirteen which was of age back then she married him. The Potters told her of her family's betrayal of trust and in honour of the original contract named their first born daughter Sofia." Harry placed the dagger back into the holder. "When Hadrian married her he was able to claim the Peverell name into ours. So we the Potters and now through my place as lord the Blacks are the owners of the Peverell family's fortune and secrets."

"And more important, no ones being stupid enough to start another blood feud with the Potters in centuries." Blaise laughed and instantly became serious. "And now Dumbledore has basically started the first major blood feud with your family since the Peverells."

"And it will be the last." Harry's tone was dark and unforgiving, sending chills down Hermione's spine.

"Hadrian Potter, I'll make you feel that same tingle." Hermione nibbled on his ear making him moan.

"Hermione for the love of Merlin stop!" Blaise pleaded with her. "None of us want to hear Harry moan, ok!"

"Oh, really Blaise," Harry grinned and moaned louder teasing him. "I'm done. I'll need my energy for later on." He stood up and cracked his neck walking to his trunk set there by the elves. "I need to change." He tapped his Holly wand on the trunk and stood back. After several seconds the trunk extended upwards and opened revealing a walk in wardrobe. "I'll be back in ten minutes." He laughed seeing everyone's faces at the sight of the trunk.

"That guy's really changed for the better." Neville smiled looking over at Hermione and Daphne. "And he has you two to thank for that. He loves you both **so **much and I can see all the pain in his mind is gone. He is not the same Harry, he's stronger, faster, and darker but still holds his light heart and most importantly, he is finally acting like he should instead of dumbing himself down for Ron."

"Thanks Nev, that means a lot to me." Hermione sniffled and hugged him. "Shame you've got someone or I'd nick you." She teased seeing Tracey drag him away sticking her tongue out.

"You've already got one Mione, you can't have two." Tracey laughed and sat in Neville's lap. "Mine, got it."

"Got it," Hermione giggled and grabbed Daphne into her lap. "Well then she's mine and Harry's, got it."

"Got it, it's a shame though her rack is huge." Tracey giggled earning a slap of Daphne.

Everyone laughed and joked until Harry's trunk doors opened and everyone saw him. He was wearing armour that much was obvious but it was subtle enough to pass for an outfit. The greaves were black and everyone recognised it as dragon-hide. The brigandine was the same black but a different material which Harry revealed was Basilisk skin. The spaulders and gauntlets were from the same material as the greaves and the whole set was finished with a cloak adorning the crests of the Potters and the Blacks. "So, you guys like it?"

"Are we expecting some fighting Harry?" Hermione ogled him and bit her lip. 'Fuck I want him right now."

"Hermione, your lip is not food." Harry teasingly scolded her. "Don't worry I plan to ravish you later." He winked seeing her blush.

"Ok…" Blaise dragged the word shivering. "Harry, we don't need to know your sex life. Please."

"Yet we all know yours Blaise." Draco laughed teasing Blaise.

"Attention please this is the conductor." A voice blasted through the Sonorus charm. "We've been instructed to stop at a station close by to pick up a new student. We apologise greatly for the delay."

"Who's the new student?" Hermione wondered pacing around. "I mean why didn't they simply wait at Kings Cross?"

"Maybe they didn't know the date…" Daphne sat in deep thought worried as much as Hermione that it was a trap. "Just to be safe we'll just lock the carriage down until the train moves again after they board." She saw that Harry wasn't worried but simply checked the watch he bought in Italy to see the time. "You know who's coming here, don't you?"

"It's someone we can trust. Trust me sweethearts." Harry grinned and sat down pulling her into his lap. "Mione come on over." He grabbed her hand and led her to the free part of his lap kissing their cheeks. "The person I asked to be there is an ally we could use." He cuddled with his wives relaxing as the train stopped. "Can someone please go get her? I'm too comfy."

Neville nodded and stood up leaving the compartment. He returned five minutes later with a young woman that Hermione and Daphne remembered being at their weddings to Harry. She was tall and had brown flowing hair down to her waist. Her eyes were hawk yellow and reminded everyone of Hooch. She instantly ran over to Harry and engulfed him, Daphne and Hermione in a hug. "Hey cuz, glad you called me."

"How've you been Lexis?" Harry asked grinning. "Crap sorry, everyone this is my cousin Alexis Moody, Alexis these are some of my closest friends thanks to the summer of fun we all had."

"Pleasure for you all I know." Alexis smirked and flicked her hair. "Uncle Al said you needed some backup so here I am."

"Well hello tall and beautiful." Blaise introduced himself again and kissed her hand. "Blaise Zabini. And I am at your service Alexis."

"Well hello tall and desperate, not my type sweetie." Alexis laughed and saw his face fall. "I bat for the other team sweetie."

"Hello, Luna Lovegood at your service." Luna ran over and kissed her hand surprising everyone. "What? Didn't you guys know I'm gay?" She saw the surprised look on everyone's faces and laughed at them. "And you are one cute woman."

"Well, well, well, you are fit." Alexis smiled at Luna and sat down beside her. "I'm going to like being at Hogwarts this year."

"Luna's gay? Alexis is gay? I am going to love this year!" Blaise had a stupid grin and was politely hit by Alexis and Luna at the same time.

"Well we're not exactly dating but it's nice to know I have an option to date this beautiful witch." Alexis said causing Luna to blush and Harry to laugh. "So how's my baby cousin?"

"You're only older by a day!" Harry stuck his tongue out laughing. The rest of the train ride was fun for everyone. Alexis and Harry were literally loving cousins to each other, playfully teasing and hexing each other. When it came time for the train to stop Harry and his wives got off and instantly dodged two stunners sent by Dumbledore supporters. "You two will be escorted by Draco and Blaise, make sure that the Dumbledore lovers don't hurt you." He kissed them both and went to the castle arriving in time with no students present.

"Lord Potter-Black, it's good to see you on time for once." Minerva smiled ushering him over to the table as his cloak hid his face from view. "Should I have gotten some popcorn?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Just having some fun Minerva." Harry smirked under the cloak and waited as everyone walked in. The sorting hat surprised them all by refusing to sing sighting that a special announcement was to be made as the sorting took place McGonagall stood and addressed the new students and old ones.

"It's good to see you all home to Hogwarts for another year everyone. As you can see Professor Dumbledore (Harry smirked) is no longer here as he was fired due to incompetence regarding one student who has decided not to return. Transfiguration is being handled by me this year, and now, please allow me welcome our new old D.A.D.A teacher Alastor Moody and our old Potions master Horace Slughorn. Also it is my pleasure to announce we have two ladies in the school this year. Lady Daphne Black and Lady Hermione Potter are under special protection of their respective houses and under the wards of Hogwarts. Now as it happens the Heir of the Founders has been uncovered and wishes to make a statement." McGonagall nearly had to pull Harry out of his seat as he took the hood of his cloak off he heard booing.

"What's the new Dark Lord doing here?"

"I'm not staying in this castle with him!"

"**Silence,**" Harry shouted. "I am not here to antagonise anyone but I am no Dark Lord, I have broken bread with Muggles and Muggle-born, I have fought against the Dark all my bloody life and it cost me everyone I love. My parents, my godfather, and no more people will have to fight the Dark in my name. Yes I am no longer the Saviour of the Light but I am not Dark if I was would I break bread with those named traitors? No I'd slaughter you all before you had a chance." He paused and looked at many of the scared first years.

"Five years ago I sat on that stool and got the hat on my head. It said I could've been a great Slytherin, but it also mentioned other houses as I am the Heir of the Founders. Through blood I am related to brave Gryffindor, witty Ravenclaw and loyal Hufflepuff." He closed his eyes and sighed. "And through one evil man pouring Dark Magic into my body I am heir of the cunning Slytherin." He opened his eyes wiping tears from thinking of his parent's deaths.

"The new rules I am implementing are going to be for everyone's pleasure. First off I am making new Quidditch rules; there will be four teams for each house." Harry got the first real positive reaction from clapping. "The basic team will contain first and second years, the intermediate team shall be third and fourth years, the advanced will be fifth and sixth years and the seventh years will have the expert team. Also all houses have received twenty-one Firebolt broom and seven Nimbus 2005 models." The applause got louder as everyone minus seven or eight Slytherins and all of the Gryffindors starting giving him a standing ovation.

"Second new rule: House loyalty has always been for the house you're in. Now I am making this." He clicked his fingers as the tables lifted the students and created a square from the tables with gaps for students to leave and enter. "Houses will off course exist but now I think we should all break bread as friends. As well as the Unity Table as I call it I have created a new common room for you all. It is located in the Room of Requirement and is now a permanent fixture in the castle. The password is 'Friendship' and all students may relax there as friends." The applause wasn't as strong but was certainly happy.

"And finally on a more sombre note: The wards of this castle have added a new one, when activated this ward will stun those with the Dark Mark and send them to the office of the DMLE." He snapped his fingers again as ten Slytherins, three Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff student and to everyone's surprise two Gryffindors all disappeared. "Another rule is I am setting up an Inquisitorial Squad, unlike Umbridge's one last year mine will be fair and impartial. The members are elected by heads of house. Now let's eat because I'm starving." He laughed and sat down as the food appeared eating as much as he could.

As the feast ended he went to the Unity Table sitting beside Daphne and Hermione. "Nice speech babe, very powerful." Daphne giggled kissing his cheek lightly.

"Oi Potter, we don't want you and your wives here, you sent poor Ginny and Ron to Gringotts mines!" Katie Bell called out scowling at him.

"Yeah you prick, you sent my girlfriend to the mines!" Dean Thomas shouted.

"Take your sluts and leave Potter!" Ron sneered glaring at him. He made the mistake as Harry came over to him.

Harry grabbed Ron by the throat. "Ever call either of my wives sluts again, I will end your fucking miserable existence and personally make sure your body is destroyed." He threw Ron on to the table and took deep breaths as he tried to keep himself from killing Ron there and then. Hermione and Daphne both bit their lips and caught Harry into a three way kiss with different tongues meeting and hands travelling everywhere.

"Mr. Potter-Black!" McGonagall called and looked annoyed. "Please save such outbursts for your room for Merlin's sake!" She used her hand to hide her grin at her godson's child's carnal antics in the Great Hall seeing several first years looking confused and most of the older students grinning and catcalling at them.

Harry walked with the girls up the stairs of the castle reaching the seventh floor. The marriage quarters where near enough to the common room of Gryffindor although no one in Gryffindor liked him at the moment over the lies Ron and Ginny spread around. As they reached the portrait of Violet the Fat Lady's closest friend they said the password and entered seeing the room. A medium living area was set up with loveseats and two sofas. The room was attached to the bed chambers where a simple wooden door separated the rooms. As they entered the bedroom they saw the beautiful king sized bed and instantly decided to get back to their passionate display they started in the Great Hall.

****Lemon Warning****

Harry, Hermione and Daphne shared a three-way kiss just like they did in the Great Hall, but this time with no interruption of any kind. Their hands roamed each other's bodies as they made their way to the king sized bed waiting for them. They fell onto the bed and Harry moves away letting Hermione and Daphne continued the kiss. Daphne and Hermione loss the feeling of Harry's lips, but they kissed one another with just as much passion as they explored one another lips, then mouths. Their tongue slithered out of their mouths and into the others, tasting one another. They moaned as their hands roamed and raced across their bodies tugging on each other's clothes. Harry was able to remove himself as he watched the intimate scene. He was getting hard, but didn't want to spoil the moment his two wives were having.

"Daphne" Hermione panted breaking the kiss.

"Mmm Hermione" Daphne moaned. Hermione pushed Daphne down on the mattress as she kissed her heatedly. Her hands raced as she traced every curve Daphne had. It felt so hot under her fingers, even with Daphne fully clothed. But that was remedied quickly as she began peeling Daphne out of her clothes. Daphne not wanting to outdone began to do the same. Neither girl was paying any attention at all to their loving husband. Right now it was just them and their passionate exploration. Soon they were down to their bra and panties and the looked at one another appreciatively. Daphne lunged up and began suckle Hermione's breasts. Hermione moaned as she felt Daphne's mouth on her hot skin.

"Oh Daphne" Hermione murmured. Daphne's hands didn't remain idle as she caressed Hermione's tummy then went down to Hermione wet panties. '_She's so wet…I wonder what she tastes like.'_ Daphne thought. Hermione pulled Daphne's head up to her own and they kissed again. "My turn" she said pulling away. The Lady Potter pushed Daphne down and licked and sucked the top of Daphne's breasts. Daphne gasped and arched her back. "Oh Hermione, that feels so good" Daphne groaned.

"It'll only get better." Hermione sweetly smiled. She then took off Daphne's bra to get full access to Daphne's chest. Hermione then began to explore Daphne's twin flesh globes in a very intimate and in-depth fashion. She licked every inch of skin seeing what sounds Daphne made and which places she licked made Daphne react and what way. It seemed that wherever Daphne licked she got a reaction from Daphne and it was always a favourable one for her. Just watching Daphne wither and moan beneath her made her get wetter and wetter. She moved her lower half so she was straddling one of Daphne's legs and began to grind herself against Daphne's leg to get some relief. Daphne could feel Hermione's hot core rub against her leg and she was on fire too. She moved and bucked her hips and Hermione pushed her knee forward and gave the friction Daphne desperately needed. The two rubbed against the other's appendage till they climaxed. With pants they regained their breathing.

"That was amazing," Hermione panted.

"It was, but I want more!" Daphne declared.

"Mmm, me too baby" Hermione purred. Daphne rolled over so Hermione was on the bottom. She took off Hermione's bra and began to suckle on her chest, Hermione gasped and moaning. Was this what Daphne felt when she lavished her chest? It must be since it felt so good. Daphne however had a few different plans. She moved a hand down and slipped under Hermione's soaked panties and began fingering Hermione's womanhood. "Oh, feels so good. Stick them in me Daphne" Hermione moaned.

"With pleasure" Daphne obliged as she pushed two fingers into Hermione. She then began pumping them in and out. Hermione moaned loudly as she was getting fucked by her sister wife. It felt so good. Not as good as Harry being inside her, but just as good it seemed it was on another level. The squishing sounds being made just drove the two made and Daphne increased her speeds till Hermione was squealing. She came in a mighty way and laid there panting extremely hard. Daphne had removed her hand and cleaned it off enjoying her first taste of Hermione.

"Mmmm, you taste so good" Daphne murmured as she savoured her new favourite flavour.

"Let me taste you" Hermione begged. She however changed things again. She pushed Daphne down, but crawled down kissing, licking and sucking all the skin she could get. Soon she reached Daphne's drenched panties and peeled them off. She moved back to the crotch and inhaled. It smelled musky and Hermione just had to taste it. She did a tentative lick and then began getting bolder. Daphne shivered when she felt Hermione first lick her. She then gasped as she felt Hermione's tongue make several swipes and soon Hermione was eating her out. She was moaning and withering on the bed enjoying what Hermione was doing to her. "Oh Merlin, oh that's so fucking good. It feels so damn good. Lick me Hermione. Lick me" Daphne moaned. Hermione enjoyed the taste of Daphne and licked and slobbered making Daphne come hard. Daphne swore she saw stars as she came down from her high.

Harry, who was now naked, was gently beating himself off as he watched his wives doing one another. It was the most erotic he had ever seen. Back on the bed Hermione moved back up and kissed Daphne and Daphne tasted herself on Hermione. "Mmm, I taste good" Daphne purred.

"You sure do" Hermione giggled.

"Oh look at what we did to our poor husband. He's in need of some care" Daphne said seeing Harry jerk off.

"Yes Harry, come and Daphne and I will take care of that for you" Hermione said eyeing Harry's cock. Harry walked over with his cock bobbing. Hermione and Daphne pulled Harry down to the bed so he was in the in-between them.

"I'm first, you were first last night." Daphne stated. She then laid back pulling Harry to be on top of her. Hermione moved and aimed Harry's rod into Daphne's entrance. Daphne gasped as she felt Harry push into her. It felt so good having Harry inside her once again. "Harry, love me, ravish me" Daphne begged. Harry kissed Daphne on the mouth.

"As you wish," Harry grinned. He then began pumping in and out of Daphne lovingly making Daphne moan and keen in pleasure. Hermione lay back watching the two as she kept herself wound tight by playing with her pussy idly. Harry could feel his cock getting squeezed and milked by Daphne's pussy and it felt so good. He groaned as he increased his thrusts into her. Daphne moaned loudly in approval of this. Soon Daphne came and Harry shot his load deep inside Daphne. He pulled out making Daphne mewl at the sudden loss.

Hermione rolled onto her back spreading her legs. "Room for one more?" she asked impishly. Harry grinned as he moved in-between Hermione's legs. His semi hard cock was ready to go as she slipped into his Lady Potter. Hermione moaned as she worked her pussy's muscles to get Harry fully hard. It didn't take long and soon Harry was hard and moving in and out of Hermione. The two shared a kiss as they coupled. It didn't take long and Harry spewed his second load and Hermione sighed feeling Harry's seed inside her. Harry pulled out and laid in-between his wives. They moved in and cuddled Harry and the three dozed off.

**A/N: Ok, could I get your thoughts on the Peverell history I gave, on Alexis and Luna being lesbians and on the lemon please? I love you guys, thanks for reading. Also as writing the chapters bigger it may take some time writing them.  
**


	19. The Potter's Secrets

**A/N: A good portion of this chapter will be from the journals of Lily and James Potter. There will be little dialogue compared to past chapters but loads of angst for Harry, so please take caution, a lot of sad entries. Also it all contradicts canon, saying that so does this story.**

Chapter Eighteen: The Potter's Secrets

"What are you going to do when we're in class Harry?" Hermione asked fixing her hair into tight curls. They had been back a month and Harry mostly flew for fun or stayed in the Room of Requirement and practised new spells.

"I'm going to read the journals my mom and dad left me." Harry sighed sadly and took one of them into his hands. "I want to know what they thought about it all Mione."

"Ok, well if you need us send Fawkes, he and Hedwig are fighting again." Hermione kissed him softly and left the dorm to go meet Daphne.

"Here goes," Harry opened the main journal. Inside he found a note attached to the front page.

_Dear Hadrian or Harry if you prefer being called that._

_In this journal is every important thing that happened to me in Hogwarts, if you are as smart as me (And I hope to god you are) then you'll understand why I left it to you._

_Love mom_

**_September 1_****_st_****_ 1971_**

_Dear Diary_

_The castle is way bigger than I expected it to be. I'm not in the same house as Sev but it doesn't matter, I met some nice boys on the train. Well one is a little dumb but the other three are nice. I got sorted into their house and they've been telling me all about the wizarding world, not even Sev knew some of it. Two of the boys are Scions to Ancient and Noble houses, it sounds really nice to be a part of one. Their names are James and Sirius and they are funny. They only met but they act like they've known each other forever. The other two boys are nice too. Remus is sort of quiet and Peter is a little sad all the time._

**_October 31_****_st_****_ 1971_**

_Sev tried to hurt me…with one of the older boys a Prefect from Slytherin house called Lucius Malfoy…he tried to force me, he was about to start. I was so lucky James and Sirius found me and hexed him. The Headmaster isn't even doing anything about it. I wrote home and daddy wrote back saying he'll pull me out of school if I want. James and Sirius brought me to their dorm and let me sleep in James bed. They even got me cocoa from the kitchens._

"That bastard, he tried to rape her!" Harry was now more than happy that he sent Snape and Lucius through the Veil.

**_December 25_****_th_****_ 1971_**

_James is so nice. He sent me a pretty necklace that'll protect me if those boys try anything else. Sirius sent me some chocolates I like those boys I think I'll send them some of my mum's treacle tart. Sev tried coming over and dad broke his nose. It was __**so**__ satisfying hearing his nose crack. I think I'm a little sadistic but I love it. Dad's already invited him over for New Year's so it'll be nice to see him. I hope Sirius comes over too so we can prank Tuni._

"Ha, she was awesome." Harry smiled and wiped a tear. One niggling thing was Remus and Sirius mentioned his parents only started dating in sixth and seventh year. "Fawkes!" He called out as the phoenix appeared. "Could you go get Remus for me please?"

_"Of course milord, I shall return shortly."_ Fawkes trilled and disappeared into flames returning with Remus. _"Is there anything else to keep me away from that psycho owl?"_

Harry laughed and held his side. "I suppose if you want you could check on Astoria for me, Daph and Mione have the same classes so she needs someone to keep her safe."

_"Anything to get me away from that over exaggerated carrier pigeon!"_ Fawkes shuddered and flew off.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked concerned.

"I think you, Sirius and my parents were Obliviated during your school years." Harry's tone was angry at the thought of more lies.

"No, we hid it all Harry…we had to, it was a façade that made Dumbledore think we hated each other." Remus sighed and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "They dated from first year, but in secret until they knew Dumbledore wanted them to, I'm sorry for lying but James and Lily made me swear not to tell you until you had the journals."

"Thanks Uncle Remus, it's good to know I have some surprises to learn." Harry smiled and hugged him. He wasn't angry at Remus as he was only obeying his friends' wishes. "Granddad might need some help if you're up to it."

"Definitely, it'd be nice to kick his old arse." Remus laughed and went to help him. Harry sat back down with the journal and opened the next entry.

**_January 1_****_st_****_ 1972_**

_JAMES KISSED ME! I can't believe it, it was the countdown and he kissed me the second it hit twelve. Sirius turned Tuni's hair grey it was so funny but I was too busy kissing James to notice it. He said he likes me and we've agreed to date secretly since Dumbles as James calls him isn't being nice to me. He invited me over to his house and I am so nervous but he said they're nice people. Tuni keeps calling me a freak but mom and dad are grounding her for it_

**_January 3_****_rd_****_ 1972_**

_James and Sirius are really fun I can't wait to go back to school but it means James and I will have to hide our thing. He said we're too young for relationships so we call it a special friendship. Sirius is already annoying us and humming wedding music, I think I might slip a laxative in his dinner. Remus is hiding something but I figured it out, he's a werewolf and I understand why he's afraid to tell us._

Harry laughed reading that entry and noticed the journal was empty after it except the markings of four animals. "It couldn't be…" He said softly. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!" As soon as he said the words the inkless pages began to show the handwriting of Lily Potter, although the diary now skipped a couple of years.

**_April 14_****_th_****_ 1975_**

_I can't believe I'm writing in this thing again. But I guess one of us should keep a sodding record of this stuff. We've cemented our friendship and started a group, we call ourselves the Marauders. I'm not an official member since Dumbledore thinks I hate James. Not to mention there is no way I'm learning the Animagi arts, I love Remus like a brother but I can't risk the damage. Another thing that's annoying me is Snape and Dumbledore keep trying to sneak me loyalty potions keyed to them. Oh the sooner we leave school the better because I will personally turn Severus into a woman._

**_May 4_****_th_****_ 1978_**

_James proposed! Holy shit what do I do? I'm seventeen I don't know if I can be married so young. He's been so lost since Charlus and Dorea were murdered by Voldemort. I think Dumbledore's guiding this. I know James has begun to trust him but I think it's a bad idea. I love James but I'm too young to be married. I'm going to say no…I just hope he forgives me._

**_May 5_****_th_****_ 1978_**

_I'm a terrible person. I've lost him…the man I love and now he won't talk to me. Dumbledore has him in his pocket. He's financing the fucking Order. I have to get him back before he tries to make James marry someone he doesn't want to. Sirius is helping me by pretending to be my boyfriend to make him jealous. It's working for now but Dumbledore is a Legilimens expert._

**_December 25_****_th_****_ 1978_**

_He trusts Dumbles too much so I'm going along with it to get my Jamie back. I miss him more than anything, don't get me wrong Sirius is a pretty good fake boyfriend but he wants to sleep in my bed and I know where those hands have been. Girls talk more than guys._

**_June 14_****_th_****_ 1979_**

_Today's the day. After a lot of fights and turbulence I am marrying James, I love him and I finally realise why I am still writing this bloody journal. To the person reading it be they my son or daughter understand that the war is looming and we will fight harder. James said that it's tradition with names so your name is either Hadrian or Sofia. If you're reading this Hadrian I am so sorry for your silly sounding name._

Harry laughed softly reading that.

**_August 1_****_st_****_ 1980_**

_Hadrian, although I'm calling you Harry a lot as a nickname. I want you to know, some bollocks prophesy has been made saying you or your father's god brother's son will defeat Voldemort. Personally I hope its Alice and Frank's son because I can't bare you having that responsibility. I know it sounds bad especially with Alice being my best friend but you need to know. I don't trust Dumbledore; it's too handy that now two of the richest families Scions are now the targets of the Dark Lord. I just hope I'm wrong…_

**_December 25_****_th_****_ 1980_**

_I love you Harry, but you can be a loud baby. I knew it was bad thing letting James give you his wand. You destroyed a wall in the cottage. So we've placed a small shunt on you. It means less than tenth of your power is blocked. We'll take it off when you get your wand…if we live that long. I know its sad sweetie but if we do die then you'll live with your Aunt Nancy, just don't tell her it wasn't her and Jake that got me and your dad dating._

**_July 1_****_st_****_ 1981_**

_Oh shit Harry congrats, you're going to be a big brother. Your dad and I just found out and we're a little scared. We don't know if we're going to live let alone be able to raise two kids. I'm only a month along right now so we won't know until October what the sex is. We hope it's another boy but I won't complain if I have a little girl. And we're going to be good parents to both of you. Again if we're alive and I hope we are. I love you sweetie._

Harry read the part in tears. Dumbledore had cost him his parents and a sibling. He skimmed through the next couple seeing the last entry.

**_October 31_****_st_****_ 1981_**

_Harry and Sofia, I hope you are both reading this right now sweeties…your father and I are abandoning the Order. We've got a plan; we're going to America where your grandfather Charlus set up some protective places to live. It's early now so we'll leave tomorrow. Happy Halloween babies, love mom._

Harry looked at his watch and saw it was lunch time as he walked out of his room walking through the halls of the school. It felt like his feet were controlling themselves as all his brain thought about was the young girl that should've been his little sister. All he could envision was a little girl with Lily's red hair and her father's hazel eyes. He kept control of his emotions and walked into the Great Hall seeing most the students mingling which was the plan. He sat down with Astoria and Alexis who was sorted into Hufflepuff as Daphne and Hermione where talking with McGonagall about something.

"You ok Harry?" Astoria asked gently, seeing him fiddling with his food.

"Fine, just I read some stuff from my mother's journal…it um, it was sad." Harry sighed and looked at Astoria for a second. "Do me a favour, will you tell Hermione and Daphne I'll be in the dorm all day." He kissed her cheek in a brotherly way and went back to the dorm. When he arrived he picked up one of James's journals and opened it seeing another note.

_Hadrian_

_In this journal are the things your mother knew most of. Some of it not even Moony or Padfoot knew about. Please don't hate me son._

_Love dad_

**_December 25_****_th_****_ 1979_**

_I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! Lily's pregnant I can't believe it. I'm hoping it's a boy because I don't want my eldest child to be a daughter who loses the rights to the family and ends up hating her brother. Hadrian or Sofia will be so loved by me. Lily told me to write a journal so I'm leaving all the important stuff in it for you. Just so you know I fainted when I was told. Bye-bye._

**_March 12_****_th_****_ 1980_**

_Hadrian. You're a boy obviously we just found out. I'm more excited than ever now. Sirius keeps joking saying you'll be like your mom but we'll make sure that you get a good old Marauders education. As always, love dad._

**_August 1_****_st_****_ 1980_**

_Ok Hadrian I'm writing all this for you son. First off as well as your mother I have a consort. She's a close friend of my family and had been training herself to be my wife. I chose to make her my consort because she was my friend and I did love her in a way. She was the only child of her parents so I am helping her by giving her family a child. I write this because she, your mother and I have decided to help her by hiding her. She's safely in America in a hidden compound and will stay there until you need her._

"I could have a brother or sister…" Harry smiled.

**_May 15_****_th_****_ 1981_**

_Congrats buddy. You have a little sister. Bad news for her mother's family but we don't care. Her name is Cindy Simmons and her mother's name is Simone. If you need to find them simply go to this address: Potter Compound, Appleby Court in Texas. I hope you and Cindy are able to find each other son._

**_October 31_****_st_****_ 1981_**

_Hadrian and Sofia if both of you are alive just know that your mother and I love you. The manipulative old bastard is planning our deaths and you're hopefully safe as we're working on running to the Potter Compound. If we fail…then I'm talking to Hadrian alone so son do me a favour. Don't grieve me or your mother or Sofia. I want you to honour our memory by beating the old bastard. And please bring Simone and Claire into the family as Potters. Simone could be like a surrogate mother to you and you need it. And make sure you find a cute bookworm like I did._

**_November 1_****_st_****_ 1981_**

_I don't know how long I'll be alive for Hadrian. I don't even know where you are. These journals are designed to go to our vault in Gringotts when I die. I love you son and please tell that to Cindy too. And tell her that even though I didn't get to be there for her that her father will always watch over her. And you Hadrian…I only had a year as your father and it was the best time of my life, I love you son._

"I love you too dad." Harry's voice broke as the tears streamed from his eyes. He sat crying silently holding the two journals in his hands wishing he could change the past. He went to the bathroom and emptied his stomach in disgust at the thought of his past as Dumbledore's prodigy. He washed his face and brushed his teeth deciding to go for the last journal in front of him. 'Lily's dream journal' was on the cover. When he opened it he saw only one entry.

_It's the same dream…I'm a baby, about six months old and people in robes burst through the door. They kill the woman holding me and nearly kill me too. Then he walks in. He's about thirty and he has these loving eyes. He's my dad and he picks me up and comforts me. Then he brings me to my parent's home and leaves me there, he kisses me on the forehead and cries. I hope it's just a dream…_

"Granddad should see this…" Harry sighed and sat down. Those three journals were the main ones. The rest were all just the parts made to fool Dumbledore into thinking his parents hated one another. He decided then that the plan he had was changing. America sounded nice and he would make sure he went there when he had a chance. For now he'd honour James's wishes and wouldn't mourn them anymore. He'd make sure that he'd kill Dumbledore for the crimes he had cast on the world. He looked at his watch seeing it was five o'clock and decided to relax a little before dinner until Fawkes burst into the room.

_"Several Gryffindor students have cornered Astoria. She's in trouble!" _ Fawkes trilled and flew to Harry helping him get to her faster. When they arrived he saw Ron and Seamus both standing over Astoria, her skirt was torn and the boys were about to rip her underwear off.

**"Get away from her now!"** Harry shouted and cast two stunners at them. Seamus was knocked out while Ron dodged and cast two back at Harry who easily dodged and punched him. "Give me a reason to end you **right now**, I beg you." He snarled kicking Ron in the face and picking Astoria up. "Did they hurt you Tori?"

"No." Astoria shook her head and sniffled. "Thank you Harry." She kissed his cheek and hid her face in his chest sobbing lightly. "Fawkes, take these pieces of scum directly to McGonagall please."

_"Of course milord,"_ Fawkes nodded and engulfed Seamus and Ron in flames sending them to the Headmistresses office. _"Headmistress, these boys dared to try raping the sister in-law of Lord Black and have be brought here for your punishment to them."_

In the dorm he and his wives share Harry was consoling Astoria and rubbing her head gently. "You can borrow a skirt from Daph, she won't mind, we both know that." He whispered getting one for her and leaving while she changed. When he walked back in he sat her on his lap and gently hugged her. "Shh, you're safe now." Astoria broke down crying and Harry began humming softly remembering the melody he heard whenever he collapsed from pain after a beating. In his mind it was what Lily would do when he was crying. After several minutes Astoria sniffled and glanced up at Harry.

"I-It was Ron…he said that you were too big-headed and he wanted to show you what he could do." Astoria shuddered. "He said he would force a sterilising potion down my throat and show me what a real man can do…Harry I was **so** scared…he was breathing like an animal and if you hadn't shown up." She began tearing up again and Harry kissed her forehead softly. "You saved me, because you're my big brother."

"Yep, I'm your big brother and I'll always protect you when you need it." Harry smiled at her and hugged her tightly. He didn't have Sofia but he had Astoria and she was in need of her big brother more than anything right now. "If it's ok with Professor Slughorn, I'll see if you can stay here with us tonight so Daphne can make sure you're alright and you can keep her from killing Ron. That is my pleasure."

"Don't kill him because of me!" Astoria begged shaking her head and holding him. "Please Harry…I don't want to be the reason someone dies…"

"You won't be Astoria. Ron's being on thin ice and attacking one of my sisters is the last straw." Harry hugged her again and got one of Hermione's hairbrushes and started fixing Astoria's hair for her. He began telling her all about the journals and how he lost a sister and how he has one in America.

"I hope you find her Harry." Astoria smiled to him and cuddled into her brother, she didn't think in-law meant anything and to her Harry was **her** brother not just Daphne's husband. "Thank you Harry," She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes nestling into his chest. "I was scared until you got here big brother."

**A/N: Ok so not all chapters will be bigger. I also have wonder if the journals were good. Like this one didn't require any cutting so it's around 3500 words and most chapters will keep that unless something like a lemon or a kickass action scene comes into it. As usual I love you all. And a little request…reviews please so I can read what you think. New updates weekly, hopefully.  
**

**Harry: Real meaning; his ego needs a boost.**

**Craig: I will make you kiss Ron if you don't shut it Harry.**

**Harry: Yes sir, I'll be good. I hate you so much.**

**Daphne: Craig, you'd make a good Slytherin.**

**Hermione: He would, but no making our husband gay.**

**Craig: Ok, ok, hell has no fury like two powerful witches scorn.**

**Daphne and Hermione: You got that right!**


	20. Ron's Final Mistake

Chapter Nineteen: Ron's Final Mistake

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Hermione grinned, kissing Harry, they were sitting in the bathroom as she used a wizarding pregnancy test and the result was positive. "We've got our baby." She felt a tear of joy forming and hugged Harry. "We've got our baby love."

"I can't believe it." Harry smiled and instantly collapsed into the bath waking up after a minute. "Ow, just like what my dad did when he found out…"

"I love you." Hermione cried and held him close. "Oh Harry, there's a little us inside me." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I know, it's amazing, we've got a little James or Lily." Harry wiped her eyes and kissed her nose. "We better tell Daph before she thinks we're leaving her out."

Hermione giggled and pushed him into the bath. "You may be taking loads of **cold showers** from now on, **Hadrian**." She grinned and cast a water-making spell running from the room laughing. Harry loved how much she had come out of her shell since the summer. The bookworm was there but she was now beside a fun loving prankster who tried to have fun as much as possible. Harry got up and ran after her catching her in a wet hug and dried them both. "Nice spell work, you're practising more, aren't you?"

"Just a basic drying charm Mione, we learned it in second year." Harry tried being nonchalant about it, he had been trying to up his magic and learning new spell chains that could easily destroy any opponent he faced. "I've been working on some new spells and spell chains."

"Spell chains, those are the things Aurors use." Hermione scratched her head and thought for a moment. "Are any of them useful?"

"I have a good set up from the wartime. It chains expelliarmus, stupefy, aquamenti and glacius spells." Harry explained, smiling at Hermione and wrapping his arms carefully around her flat stomach. "It's semi-lethal and should stop any enemy that tries hurting my family."

"Speaking of family Harry, did you send a message to Cindy yet?" Hermione wondered. It had been a week since he found out and she was curious if he was in contact.

"Yeah we've sent a couple of letters to each other. She's surprised to learn that she's a Potter now and her mother apparently broke down crying when she found out." Harry's tone was calm and loving. Hermione knew that he was hurting over the whole Sofia revelation. She cursed Dumbledore for the pain caused and laughed reading some of the entries James wrote about finding a bookworm. "I think we should visit sometime, maybe after Christmas." He said softly.

"Yeah, I want to meet my sister in-law." Hermione grinned, slowly resting her head on Harry's shoulder. "I have a present for you Harry." She freed herself from his arms and went into their room getting two of the bracelets. She placed hers on and looked at Harry. "When I put this on, you'll feel something, just wait until it's finished until you ask." She explained placing his bracelet on and tapping the red gems. Harry felt like another life was with him. He could feel it, he didn't know what it was but he knew Hermione did. "Harry, that's our baby, you're feeling them inside me."

"It's amazing." Harry's mouth was open and in a stupid looking grin. He could feel his child's life force and it was amazing. Feelings of love and happiness instantly washed over him. "I love you, Hermione."

"I know, but I have class so cold shower." She laughed, kissing him briefly and walking out. She was in an ecstatic mood as she found Daphne. "I'm pregnant!" She all but sang as Daphne kissed her.

"That's great Mione, are you wearing it?" Daphne asked as she saw the bracelet, she bit her lip. "Does it feel any different for you?"

"Not really, I can sort of feel Harry's heartbeat a little." Hermione smiled and walked to potions with Daphne. "I need to tell McGonagall, walk with me please?"

"Of course sweetie, I'm not letting my princess of books walk alone with that prick Ron walking around trying to hurt us." She smiled and took Hermione's hand in hers, walking towards McGonagall's office to tell her the good news. Little did they know Ron was under his invisibility cloak that Dumbledore gave him to watch Harry's whores as he called them, he was on thin ice as it was in the school. His attack on Astoria nearly got him expelled until Dumbledore used the Imperius on some people and got him a few detentions. He followed them into McGonagall's office.

"Ah, Ladies Potter and Black, is there any problems?" McGonagall inquired, motioning for them to sit down.

"None at all Headmistress, we're hear with good news." Hermione smiled and sat down. "I'm expecting a child Headmistress."

"That's amazing, and you're coming here since Potions is not suitable for pregnant students." McGonagall smiled and hugged her. "I expect young Hadrian is excited by it all."

"Of course he is Headmistress. We've got our little baby James." Hermione saw the look of fear in McGonagall's eyes at the name.

"Remind me to retire in twelve years." McGonagall gulped and reached for a bottle of Firewhiskey, causing Hermione and Daphne to laugh uncontrollably.

"But who will catch James and my son Sirius." Daphne grinned.

"Oh good Merlin, I'd have better made that nine years, just to be safe." McGonagall downed her glass and smiled. "Mrs. Potter, you're free from Potions. Mrs. Black, if you wish you may join her."

"Thank you Headmistress." Both girls smiled and walked out, giggling at the idea of their sons chasing a certain cat out of the castle. Ron snuck behind them, his wand pointed at Hermione's back. "You know Ronald, that cloak doesn't hide your breathing. LEVICORPUS, expelliarmus, stupefy!" Hermione called out as the cloak fell off Ron. "Obliviate!" She erased all knowledge of the meeting from his mind and released him, knocking him out and taking the cloak for good measure. They went back to their dorm where Harry was laughing, reading a letter Hedwig had just delivered. "What's so funny Harry?"

"Oh this is perfect, pack your bags girls, we're going to America." He replied. "As soon I finish with Ron we are going to meet our Potter relatives."

"And what exactly will you do to him?" Daphne asked, grinning madly at the thought of hurting him.

"I'm going to kill him, **painfully** for trying to hurt my little sister." Harry kissed Hermione and Daphne and left the room. He went down to the Great Hall and saw Ron sitting there as he started his plan. He cast the Sonorus charm and grinned. "**RONALD BILIUS DUMBLEDORE, I HARRY JAMES BLACK DO HEREBY CHALLENGE YOU TO A HONOUR DUEL!"**

"I Ronald Bilius Dumbledore accept, when and what are the rules?" Ron asked, grinning at Harry.

"Anything except Unforgivables, we'll be in a dome of shielded energy. No seconds, just us. And it's to the death. And the duel shall be a month from now." Harry recited the rules to him and held his wand out. "So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Ron repeated.

"I look forward to our duel." Harry bowed respectfully and left the Great Hall seeing all the Gryffindor's staring. He had it in the bag; Ron would use every dirty trick in the book while Harry would stick to the basics until the time came. He had it all planned out in his head. He was using Dumbledore's strategy against him. He walked back to the dorm being greeted by two slaps. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"You challenged him to a bloody Honour Duel?!" Hermione shouted and slapped him again. "Dumbledore has been training them you idiot, who knows what sort of powerful spells and curses he knows now…are you trying to make our baby fatherless already?"

"Hermione, I know what I'm doing. I have a month to train my spell chains and then, he's going to die; an Honour Duel is the most important fight in wizarding society Mione. Pure-bloods aren't the ones who take this shit lightly. I am going to fucking decimate him. He will die for hurting Astoria and for betraying us." Harry replied to her and kissed her cheek reassuringly. "And I will make sure our baby has a loving dad in the form of me."

"I'm sorry for slapping you." Hermione kissed his cheek.

"I'm not angry for that. It shows you love me and it shows me that you care about our baby. After the duel we won't be safe in England, I'm working on a plan that will make it seem like Dumbledore's adopted son was a martyr for the Light. When that happens we will be in America setting this up." He pointed to a list of names and tribes.

_**Allies of the House of Potter**_

_Meiyo Tribe of Japan – status alive_

_Szabla warriors of Poland – status alive_

_Nyoka wa Matajiri wa yule__ of the African tribes – status unknown_

_Karanlık Gece of Turkey – status unknown_

_Munkene av jorda of Norway – alive_

_Drakonas Raiteliai of Lithuania – alive_

"These are some of the most fearsome warriors of the world…and they all work as allies of the Potters?!" Daphne's eyebrows were somewhere in her hair looking at the parchment.

All wizards and witches heard stories of the sacred Meiyo Tribe of Japan, she heard they were so respected that Goblins willingly made them katana blades to defeat their enemies.

The Szabla warriors were the Polish ministry's mercenaries, powerful, dangerous and coordinated. All members are muggleborn and are skilled in both magical and muggle combat.

The legends of the African tribes of Reptile Masters who could control reptilian creatures with advanced Parseltongue abilities.

The Knights of Darkness were the Ottoman empires main magical soldiers until the empire fell; no one had seen them in over two hundred years.

The Monks of the Earth were the kindest Healers in the world; their kindness had been known by all who sought a kindred spirit.

The Dragon Riders of Lithuania were known for their mastery of bonds; they put their lives on the line seeking a dragon to choose as their familiar.

"No, they all owe the Potters their lives." Harry corrected her and grinned. "All of them were saved by Potters and pledged their loyalties and lives to us. They are the backbone of the Potter Militia. The rest we will make up from a combination of Aurors and Curse Breakers."

"You have an army?" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"**We **have an army, one that will always protect us. I'm working on making allies for the Blacks as well. One day James and Sirius will lead the families as brothers and when they do, I want them both to have good allies behind them." Harry smiled and kissed both of his wives deeply. "My family is all I care about."

"Harry, we need to make Sirius first." Daphne purred and the three teens went to their room for some baby making and in Hermione's case, relaxation. When they went to the Great Hall for dinner everyone clapped for Ron with cheers of 'Potter's going down' from the Gryffindors. "He already went down on me." Daphne fluttered her eyelashes and sat down with Harry and Hermione, giggling like a little child. Hermione stood up and grinned.

"And another thing, Harry will beat Ronald because he has a baby waiting for him when he does." She put Harry's hand on her stomach. The silence was broken by the staff clapping and applauding the teens. The students joined in minus most of Gryffindor and a couple of Slytherins who just glared at them. Harry sat Hermione down and stood up.

"And I'd like to remind everyone she is under the protection of house Potter and house Black, as is Daphne, Astoria and all my friends." Harry's family head rings glowed and shrouded all of his closest friends. "Anyone who dares harm Hermione or our unborn child will not have a body for their parents to bury…I will wipe them from existence!" No one attempted to take those words lightly, if anyone did try hurting Hermione they knew it would be a death sentence.

Harry's next two weeks were constant training with Remus and Tonks to hone his already impressive reflexes as he expertly dodged and disarmed them. He put all his power into his spell chains which were nothing more than distractions for the opponent. He wanted to fool Ron when he was duelling with him so he could then initiate the true power he was buffing up for. He was sweating after a practice session in the newly set up duelling room. "Y-You guys are slave drivers." He panted, staring at Tonks who was laughing at him.

"Oh honey we're just starting." Tonks ruffled his hair and sat beside him. "I heard the good news reached Hugo and Rose, how'd they take it?"

"Surprisingly well, I mean they knew it'd be within a year and the fact it only took Mione and me two months just means it was meant to be." Harry grinned and leaned into Tonks. "I'm exhausted, I wish Daphne would conceive so I can take a break."

"Someone's out of energy. Need a Pepper-up Potion there Harry?" Remus teased and laughed.

"No, I might just try her tying me up and moaning 'Oh I'm a bad wolf, I'm the big bad wolf'." Harry laughed at Remus who was now sporting a nice blush.

"You heard us?!" Tonks blush was harder than Remus's and her hair was bright crimson red.

"Yeah, not to mention Kreacher is always moaning about bad wolf and mistress moans in the night." He laughed and stood up. "I need a nice bath." He hugged them both and went going to his dorm seeing Daphne and Hermione hugging each other tightly. "What'd I miss?"

"I've got news." Daphne walked over and kissed him lightly. "I'm expecting Harry, I was waiting to surprise."

"We're having our baby." Harry hugged her and kissed her more deeply. He felt her tap the gems on the bracelet as he felt another presence again. Now he could feel the two babies and couldn't be happier. He felt tears dripping down his cheeks. "Sirius and James could finally be in our arms…you two have made me happier than anything."

Hermione walked over and all three of them hugged. Harry was finally past all the things that hindered him in the past, he was happy and full of life. Daphne sniffled and kissed them both. She was like all Pure-blood women, she was terrified she'd be sterile, the last three hundred years had taken its toll on all the original families as their fertility had be reduced to one or two children if they were lucky. Yet here she was, pregnant and happy. She envied that Hermione would be more fertile but she knew both girls had problems. Hermione had confided in Daphne that her mother's side had a history of miscarriages and fertility problems and both girls were counting blessing that they had conceived.

While at the same time in Hogsmeade Albus and Gellert were in the Shrieking Shack waiting on their adopted children for a progress report. As the two walked in Ron's face was like the cat who act the canary. "Well, what's happening with Potter and his _wives_." He spat the last word with venom.

"The mudblood's pregnant!" Ron told them, seeing Dumbledore's eyes light up. "He's proclaimed that anyone who attempts to hurt her will be killed and their bodies destroyed."

"Perfect," Dumbledore smiled and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "And your Honour Duel with Potter?"

"In two weeks, it'll be easy to kill him in it. He said anything besides Unforgivables so I have an idea." Ron's smug tone made Ginny wish she was still in the mines. She hated the arrogance her brother had adopted since becoming a Dumbledore.

"Good, if Potter's Horcrux truly is gone then you can kill him." Grindelwald handed him a box. "This wand was created by a Dark wandmaker a millennium ago. Its power level is rivalled by only Albus' wand…so do not use it lightly!"

The day of the duel had arrived and Harry and Daphne were alone in the dorm as Hermione went to talk to Madam Pomfrey about morning sickness. "Are you worried Harry?"

"No, I know I can win him…it's just I'm going to kill someone I used to consider a friend and brother…I once stopped Remus and Sirius from doing this exact same thing…I'm a hypocrite." He sighed and rubbed her stomach softly.

"You were never going to like killing people Harry…but it's what has to be done, Cuffe, Flint, those two were evil and so is Ron. He wanted to rape a fourteen year old girl just to be a bigger man. If he wasn't so far in Dumbledore's pocket, he'd make a great Death Eater." Daphne kissed Harry and ran her fingers through his hair. "I know for a fact that you are not a hypocrite Harry. Back then you were a member of the Light…times have changed and now you are Hadrian Potter-Black, not the boy-who-lived, but the Grey Lord."

"I married the right sister." He smiled and kissed her deeply. "I better get my armour on and the dagger ready."

"You're really going to do it, aren't you?" Daphne shuddered Hermione and her found out about Ron's final moments will be done.

"Yes. Him trying to rape Tori was the last nail in his coffin…she's my sister and no one hurts her." Harry got the last of the armour on and placed his Holly wand down, since this was a Black family affair he was using the wand he had made in the Black name. He placed the dagger with a refill of poison in its custom holder and disillusioned it. He kissed Daphne and left to go to the Great Hall. The Unity Table was moved into four tables again in a square shape giving enough for a professional duel. He saw Ron talking to Ginny and Dean.

"Well, well, speak of the arsehole." Ron smirked and gave a mocking bow to him. "The new Dark Lord himself."

Harry just laughed and held his side. "Thanks for the compliment mate, ready to die?" He asked casually.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Ron scoffed and cracked his neck. "I'm tempted to make this more interesting."

"Let me guess: if you win then Hermione becomes yours." Harry smirked.

"Yeah and if you win, then Ginny's yours." Ron ignored her cries of protest. "Deal?" Harry saw Hermione and Daphne walking in and explained it all to them.

"Deal, Filius will create the dome and Vector, Hooch and Slughorn will be maintaining it for us." He saw Ron nod and walked into position. Ron took his position at the other end as Filius gave them the rules and erected the dome. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Ron's shield broke after three stunners.

"Rictumsempra!"

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Incendio!"

"Aquamenti!"

"Ignem riuus!"

"Reducto!" Harry saw the entire shield slightly falter as it fell apart. "I think I need that my mudblood should be empty when I fuck her!" Ron shouted casting a spell at Hermione. Everyone gasped as it hit her stomach. Harry felt the red gems start dimming.

"INCARCIOUS!" Harry shouted, as ropes wrapped around Ron. He felt the presence of his and Hermione's starting to fade and screamed as he became engulfed in a grey aura.

"_Dad," One small boy shouted holding an injured boy. "Hurry up, James is dying…"_

"Sirius?" Harry ran over and saw what must've been his two sons. "What can I do?"

"_Heal him dad, place your love and energy into the bracelet." Sirius was struggling to hold him. "He'll live dad, just please save him!"_

Everyone in the Great Hall saw an almost controlled Harry took his wand to the red gems and begin muttering a complex incantation. While in his subconscious he and his son Sirius were keeping James strength up.

"_I-I'm ok…" James muttered tiredly. "Dad, when you finish the duel will you make sure mum lies down please."_

Harry laughed and kissed his son's head softly. "Of course I will James, just stay strong son."

"_I will dad, now go and kill that bastard!" James smiled at his father._

"Language!" Harry scolded lightly.

As the aura began to fade Harry saw the bound Ron and destroyed the ropes erecting four shackles that trapped his arms and legs. "You tried to kill my son…I warned you…" He took the dagger and clenched Ron's mouth open. "The poison takes three times as long to kill when ingested." He hit the button making Ron swallow the poison. "I want people to know what happens when you fuck with my family, Sonorus." He whispered, casting the charm at Ron's throat. Everyone in the school spent the next thirty minutes either vomiting or trying to block the anguished screams as Ron Dumbledore slowly died. "I Harry James Black hereby take my prize! Ginevra Dumbledore, your life is now in my hands." A light enveloped her as she paled. "Go and pack, you can't run away and you can't kill yourself."

"Ha-Harry, t-the baby…" Hermione was sobbing, holding onto him.

"James is fine, Sirius and he are fine, but he wants you to lie down." Harry explained what happened and both women smiled as they knew they were having boys. Professor McGonagall hearing that the two were boys promptly began checking if she could retire before they started school.

"What now?" Daphne asked, looking at Ron's body.

"Now I show that my threats are true." Harry walked over and held his wand at Ron's body. "Incendio!" He cast as all that remained was ash. "Scourgify!" All the ashes disappeared. "Now go pack, we're going to America, get Tonks and Remus to tell everyone back home." He put his wand to his throat and cast another Sonorus. "**Hogwarts is closing, you will all be sent home tomorrow!**"

**A/N: RON'S DEAD! So now that's done what should Ginny's faith be? Should I be lenient or should I be evil?**

**Harry: Fuck me that was harsh man.**

**Hermione: YOU NEARLY KILLED MY SON CRAIG!**

**Craig: He's fine, aren't ya James?**

**James: Yeah, but when I'm older I'm going to kick your ass!**


	21. A Reunited Family

Chapter Twenty: A Reunited Family

Three blasts all hit the castle walls. "**HARRY POTTER-BLACK, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST BY THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX FOR THE CRIME OF BEING A DARK LORD!**" Dumbledore's voice bellowed throughout the castle. All the teachers were getting the panicked students home through the emergency Floo's safely. "Harry, we need a plan!" Hermione shouted and helped two first years into the emergency Floo.

"I know I know…I'm working on it." Harry ran up through the portraits secret corridors, allowing himself to evade capture as he reached McGonagall's office. "Headmistress, you're needed in the Great Hall."

"Harry, make sure this old school still stands." She demanded as she ran out of the room.

Harry went to her desk and separated the Founders rings, placing each of them in a small gap set for each respective ring. "Rowena whose intelligence designed this fair castle, I call for your assistance as the school is threatened. Godric whom battle a thousand enemies, I call for your assistance as the school is threatened. Helga whose generosity helped so many and whose loyalty was always unwavering, I call for your assistance as the school is unfortunately threatened. Salazar whose cunning ways have kept this fair school hidden, I call for your assistance as the school is threatened. As heir of you all I command you, DEFEND THE SCHOOL!" Harry called out and was amazed, all four rings had begun glowing immensely creating several pillars of multi coloured light to encase the school. From the ground four huge shields emerged and closed themselves into the school. "That should last…"

He ran from the room, grabbing the Sword of Gryffindor on the way out before making his way to the Great Hall. Sounds of spells hitting the shields echoed the entire the entire castle. Students frightened and half asleep were guided by prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. Teachers coordinated students through Floo's and making Portkeys for the students to use. Sounds of shattering shields alerted Harry to the fact it was a losing battle. "Harry, we need to leave, NOW!" Daphne shouted to him.

"You and Mione go, get to the Manor and order everyone to Potter Compound, tell Alex to bring Roxie too." Harry made them leave. "All teachers not helping students brace for immediate combat. Any seventh year students, be sure to help your friends and classmates in the younger years." He drew his wand, hearing the doors of the Great Hall break, wood splintering all around them.

"Surrender your wand Potter!" Kingsley ordered, wand pointed directly at Harry.

"Intruder, you are not welcome here, I Lord Hogwarts, banish you!" Harry clicked his fingers as Kingsley disappeared into a flash of light. "Scolarum ex malum hoc defendat, I heir of the Founders demand it, so mote it be!" A blinding light erupted from Harry's hands, vanquishing all of them from the castle. "Hogwarts I command you, go into lockdown mode after I leave!"

"Potter-Black, we're all ready to leave, summon your rings and hurry!" McGonagall got the last of the students through the Floo as Harry concentrated and made his rings return to him.

"The castle will be closed until I deem it worthy to reopen." Harry sighed and ran to one of the Floo's. "Potter Manor," He vanished into the flames and instantly saw Fawkes on the other side. "Are they all in America?"

"_Yes milord," _Fawkes trilled and flew to him. _"Hedwig is with them too…the school is locked down…the Manor will lock itself down when you leave."_

"I guess it's time to leave then…" Harry placed his hand on one of the walls and sighed. "This place is home for me…and now I'm leaving it, Fawkes do you think we'll ever be able to come back?"

"_In time yes…the Potters have been treated like scum then heroes for centuries, your ancestor Harold was probably revered as both a hero and a villain…I had the honour of serving him, just like I have the honour of helping you." _Fawkes flew over and engulfed Harry into flames, bringing him to Potter Compound.

The first thing Harry noticed was compound didn't do it justice, it was a fortress. Pillars and security towers were scattered over four giant walls. He noticed Thestrals, Hippogriffs, horses and even a Cerberus or two were roaming around a beautiful grass field. The main thing was the beauty of the houses, all twenty houses in the compound looked like something out of an old movie. Two story houses with large spacious gardens and pools. He looked around and noticed the largest house had lights on. He walked over to it and before he could even knock on the door he heard a scream.

"HARRY!" With that he was on the ground with a young girl's arms around him. "I'm assuming you're Harry… please be Harry…" She chuckled nervously and stood up.

"Yes I am. No need to ask, you're my little sister, Cindy." Harry grinned and hugged her tightly, placing her at arm's length to look at her. Her eyes were hazel like her fathers and her long blonde hair reached her waist. She was several inches smaller than Harry, reaching Hermione's height more. Both of them were in tears as they hugged again. "It's good to finally meet you…"

"You too big brother…" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "And thanks for making me a Potter."

"It was dad's wish…I couldn't refuse it. And now I've got a chance to be a scary big brother." He grinned. "Do you have a boyfriend? Can I scare him?"

"No! And if I did then you wouldn't be scaring him!" She huffed and smiled. "Although it's going to great having my big brother around, so do I call you Harry or Hadrian?"

"You call me Harry, and I can call you Cindy or do you have a nickname?" He asked her, smiling happily.

"No, everyone just calls me Cindy." She stared in his eyes. "You said that daddy gave you a message for me…what was it?"

"It was that even though he didn't get to be there for you that he'll always watch over you." Harry recited the diary entry. "And he loves you."

Cindy sniffled and hugged Harry again. "Thank you Harry…that means so much…"

"I know little sis." He held her close, smiling. "And I love you too."

"You just want to be the scary big brother, Daphne and Astoria warned me!" She stuck her tongue out at him and dragged him. "Come on, mum's dying to meet you." Harry found himself being led into the spacious home. Although not as big as the Manor the house was just as regal and fit for a family like the Potters. Pillars of white marble supported the beautiful oak door as they walked into the house. "Mum and I live here, so will you, Daph and Mione, they told me to call them that."

"I don't doubt that." Harry laughed, admiring some of the pictures of Simone and Cindy throughout the years, Cindy as a baby and even a few pictures of Simone, James and Lily were all hanging on the walls in different frames and sizes. Some of them were old like Cindy's baby pictures and some of Simone, James and Lily. Others were recent as Cindy had looked the exact same in them as she did then. "And before you bother asking, no I shouldn't be in school…I sort of…got expelled…"

"How'd you get expelled?" Harry grinned, if this was James daughter she was a prankster.

"I may have gotten into a fight over you." She said innocently. "Some asshole girl in my year starting mention how the Daily Prophet was right calling you a Dark Lord since you were the one who banished Voldemort and I told her that my brother would never do such a thing and then she called me a liar and so…I made her numb…"

"Numb…?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Well she was bragging that her boyfriend always made her feel good…so I made it that she couldn't feel a thing." Cindy grinned, evilly. Harry gulped and then burst out laughing and holding his sides like his life depended on it. "What? What's so funny?!" She huffed.

"You are your father's daughter…oh Merlin dad would've loved you for that one." Harry laughed louder and picked his sister up into his arms despite her protests. "If I want to hold my baby sis in my arms then I bloody well will."

"Fine then," She pretended to give in and relaxed into her brother's arms. "And thanks, mum hates my pranks but it's nice to know that dad would've loved it." She nuzzled her head into Harry's neck and got comfy, after all if she had a chance for a free carrying, who was she to complain? As they reached the family room Harry saw Simone in person for the first time. Her blonde hair was the same as her daughters but her eyes were an amazing shade of green that reminded Harry of his eyes and Lily's.

"Merlin Cindy, it took you that long to break him in?" Simone teased, grabbing Harry into a huge hug. "Oh I haven't seen my baby boy in over fifteen years." She kissed his cheeks and crushed his ribs with the hug. Why did everyone have to hug him like Molly? He regained his composure, hugging her back just as tightly.

"Your baby boy…?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I don't understand…"

"I spent a month after he was born with Lily and James, before I left Lily made me honorary mother to him. So he's my baby boy and Cindy is my baby girl." Simone explained, still crushing what was left of Harry's ribs. "And as for you young man," She poked Harry in the chest. "What's this I hear about you fighting Dementors, Basilisks, Cerberus's, Voldemort and bleeding marrying two women?!"

"I-I-I,"

"If you weren't married and emancipated you'd be grounded in your bloody room until you were a hundred, do I make myself clear?" She finished with a hard glare.

"Yes." Harry gulped.

"Yes what?!"

"Yes, mum." Harry corrected himself and saw Hermione and Daphne stifling laughter.

"See Cindy, that's how you break them in." Simone laughed and hugged Harry again. "Just like James, scared to death of strong women."

"Merlin, if I meet any more strong women I think I'll be running as fast as possible." Harry joined in the laughter and sat in between his wives, cuddling them both lovingly. "I see everyone introduced themselves without me." He received four slaps from the women in his life. "Well still, mum this is Daphne Black and Hermione Potter, girls this is Simone Potter, my second mother." He yawned and blinked back tiredness. "They had to attack the school at three in the morning…didn't they?"

"Well it's ten in the night so you guy will be able to sleep peacefully." Simone smiled at the three then glared at Harry. "You owe me a Pensieve memory of your bloody wedding young man!" She pointed at him and saw Hermione biting her lip not to laugh. "And as for you young lady," Simone walked to Hermione and engulfed her into a hug. "Welcome to the family, even though you've been in it longer than me." She laughed.

Harry instantly realised why James agreed to this woman being a Potter, she had the same fun loving side he had but was also as strict when needed as Lily was as he read in journals. She seemed to genuinely love him like a son which to him was a newish concept, although Molly, Nancy and Rose did treat him like family, he wasn't truly theirs. With Simone there was a connection, consorts to Lords were usually cold and distant with everyone minus their Lord but Simone was loving and a friend of Lily's and even more surprising was the fact she allowed herself be emotionally attached to her Lord's son.

Harry's heart rose hearing the amazingly funny stories of Lily's pregnancy with him. Tales of James being sent out at four am for fast food was followed by hearing that James bought a library worth of parenting books and manuals on everything from nappy changing to burping and sleeping habits. Harry felt both happy and amused at that thought as he envisioned James sitting at his desk in Potter Manor, reading through the baby books trying to make sense of it all.

When they all decided on going to bed Simone saw the loving way Harry held his wives to him, helping them walk tiredly to their bedroom. He kept their heads on his shoulders, guiding them and returning after a couple of minutes to hug every one of his family goodnight before he finally went to join his wives. "He's such a nice kid."

"He's no kid Simone." Remus smiled at his old friend. "He is just like his parents, James's enthusiasm combined with Lily's loyalty of those she loved has made Harry into a man I am glad I can call my nephew and my friend."

"Still cheesy as ever I see Remy." Simone laughed and hugged him. "It's good seeing you again, Moony."

"It's good seeing you too, Simone." Remus hugged her back, hearing Tonks huff. "This is my girlfriend, Dora, Dora this is Simone, one of my oldest friends."

"Dora Tonks, little Dora Tonks?" Simone grinned, engulfing her into a hug. "You probably don't remember me, but I used to babysit you when you were three."

"Oh my god yeah, and you used to…I REMEMBER NOW, I SAW YOU GIVING SOME GUY A BJ WHEN I WAS THREE!" Tonks shouted and saw Simone turn red.

"That was around the time I was trying to get over James…you remember, right Remus?" Simone bit her lip to contain the laughter.

"EW, EW, EW," And with that Cindy ran from the room with her hands over her ears.

"You mean I saw you giving Remus a blowjob that night?!" Tonks's hair went fiery red and she glared, after a minute she burst out laughing. "That explains why his moans sound so familiar."

"Well. Not that this isn't fun but I'm going to bed." Rose laughed and went with Hugo to their bedroom.

After a couple of hours everyone was woken by Hermione screaming. When everyone ran into their room, Daphne and Harry were holding her close to them and soothing her fears. Nightmares of Ron killing her little James and raping her haunted her nightmares all night until Simone gave her a dreamless sleep potion designed for pregnant women as she finally slipped into a proper sleep. Daphne despite protesting to Harry about it, dosed off after an hour leaving Harry caressing Hermione's cheek and whispering words of love and comfort in her ear. When Hermione and Daphne woke up Harry was sleeping comfortably and they both knew he was after keeping watch over his wives.

"Let him sleep." Hermione whispered to Daphne and kissed Harry's cheek gently. "He needs it." She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen thinking of the nightmare, the second she heard from Harry that the babies were boys she became ecstatic that she would have a chance for Harry to live the life his father never could. She thought back to yesterday when Ron hit her with that spell, she felt James dying and when it looked hopeless, Harry was able to save him.

"Mione," Daphne nudged her gently. "Bacon or sausage toasty…?"

"Oh um sausage," She shook the thoughts and smiled. "I was just thinking of how much it'll be that we'll be raising our boys together."

"Yeah," Daphne smiled back. "Speaking of, I want you to be godmother to Sirius, and maybe I could be godmother to James, that way the boys will have two mothers and we can raise them like a true family."

"I love that idea." Hermione kissed her cheek and sat down with her toasty. "It was Ron in my nightmare, he won the duel and I miscarried, then he forces himself on me and I'm stuck raising his ginger kids all my life…"

"I had a nightmare too…" Daphne whispered. "I dreamt that I was sold to an old man who would use me every night and let his friends all grope and fuck me, it's what happened to my great aunt Sal…and she ended up killing herself."

"That's awful, I know I'm classed as a Pure-blood now but the wizarding world is truly barbaric at times." She sighed, playing with her food. "Daph, I have to tell Harry something and I'm scared…"

"Is it that you've been unable to actually enjoy his lovemaking since you got preggers?" Daphne grinned, Hermione nodded sadly.

"Will he be mad? I asked my mum and she said that her side has a problem with it…only during the pregnancy but I know how much he loves doing it with us." She sighed again and rested her head on Daphne's shoulder.

"We could always tell him to get a consort. Susan's aunt did agree to that if she was killed then Harry would take care of Susan…" Daphne rubbed small circles on Hermione's back and reassured her with a kiss on the cheek.

"But you love making love with Harry, I can't ask you to do that." Hermione sniffled.

"Mione, while Susan would take care of Harry, you and I can make each other feel good. I know you can't truly enjoy it but I want you to know that I love you as much as Harry." Daphne kissed her deeply and nibbled her ear. Hermione stifled a little moan and leaned into Daphne, kissing her neck softly. Both girls decided to make each other feel their love as they kissed, sucked and nibbled on their necks. Just as Hermione sat on the counter a blue light appeared while a slightly bloody and battered Susan appeared.

"I'll get Harry!" Hermione ran as fast her legs could let her, opening the door. "Harry, Susan's here and she's hurt!" Harry's eyes popped open and he ran back to the kitchen with her. Daphne had her sitting down, cleaning the wounds and smiling sympathetically to her.

"Susan, what happened?" Harry kneeled down in front of her, taking both her hands in hers.

"Aunties dead…Dumbledore's taken over Britain…" Susan sobbed, clinging onto Harry.

**A/N: Cliffhanger I know. Very little action in this chapter and I apologise for that. The next chapter will be them training and finding the Potters allies. As usual I love you guys for reading and please review. Peace out.**

**Susan: Seriously, you killed my aunt and sent me to America?!**

**Craig: I didn't see any complaints when I made you consort, but I heard plenty when Daph won the Poll.**

**Daphne: SNAP! He got you there Suzy.**

**Harry: Aw man, I'm not going to get a peaceful day ever, am I?**

**Craig: No.**

**Hermione: Well at least we're all safe.**

**Cindy: What's up, who's the dude in glasses?**

**Craig: Um, I'm the writer of this story Cindy.**

**Cindy: Oh, well hi.**

**Craig: Hi.**


	22. The Final Wife (If Simone has her way)

**A/N: Hey just wanted to clarify something: When I wrote the part about Hermione not being able to enjoy it in the last chapter, it's not that Harry is selfish in bed it's a medical condition that prevents pregnant women from being able to orgasm, the name escapes me at the moment but I just wanted to clear that up. Also for the umpteenth time since I wrote this shagging story I've updated the first two chapters so from now on, don't like it, I don't care. Sorry for the rant and taking so long to post this chapter, I'm not well and the painkillers aren't helping me write, but they are helping me relax ;). Now on with the story,**

Chapter Twenty One: The Final Wife (If Simone has her way)

"I'll get Harry!" Hermione ran as fast her legs could let her, opening the door. "Harry, Susan's here and she's hurt!" Harry's eyes popped open and he ran back to the kitchen with her. Daphne had her sitting down, cleaning the wounds and smiling sympathetically to her.

"Susan, what happened?" Harry kneeled down in front of her, taking both her hands in hers.

"Aunties dead…Dumbledore's taken over Britain…" Susan sobbed, clinging onto Harry.

"Oh shit!" All three said at the same time, while Harry rubbed gentle circles into Susan's back. Hermione rubbed her forehead, comforting Susan as best she could while Daphne got her room set up for her and tried comforting her as well as she could.

"Ha-Harry, y-you have to claim me as a consort now…" Susan looked up at him and sniffled. "Otherwise Dumbledore can claim me as his ward…"

"I Lord Harry James Potter do hereby claim you Susan-"

"Amelia,"

"Susan Amelia Bones as my personal consort, from this day on, until such a time I release you so mote it be." Harry finished as a glow covered her. "I'm going to make sure you're taken care of Susan."

"I know Harry, thank you." She sobbed harder into his top. Harry lifted her up and brought her into her room. When he placed her on the bed she began undressing.

"No, we're not here to have sex." Harry buttoned her shirt and kissed her forehead. "We're here so you can let it all out in private." With that said she clung to him and broke into fresh sobs. Harry comforted her, saying soothing things and talking with her on how he coped with the deaths of everyone he loved. Whenever she asked about someone they knew who died she told her, from Cedric to Sirius, they discussed their parents' deaths and told stories of their last real guardians.

"Thanks Harry, I really needed that." She kissed him real gently and gave him a big hug. "I got to say, I wasn't expecting my Lord to be so kind to me." She fluttered her eyelashes in an attempt at a joke.

"Well you'll need this too." He handed her a small key. "I set you up a vault in Gringotts; it's got 100,000 galleons in it and will refill every year, when you decide you want an heir for the Bones family then it'll be doubled and a trust fund added for our baby."

"Harry, that's too much money!" Susan shook her head but found the cold key in her hand with Harry's hand over it. "You will take it Susan, because I can't give you access to my main vaults unfortunately so I am giving you that." He kissed her hand and lay down on the bed, patting the space beside him. "Whenever you want I can come in here and you can have a good cry."

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek and lay beside him. "We were eating…a midnight snack and enjoying a girly conversation when the door busted open…they Crucio'd her and three men grabbed me, they said they would show me what happens to traitors…when she died a Portkey on one of the buttons on my cardigan brought me here. The last thing I heard was 'Dumbledore will be angry that she escaped.' I got scared when I realised he has England…"

"We will take it back one day, I promise you." He kissed her hand again and relaxed with her. "Suzy, I promise you the same thing I promised Hermione and Daphne, you will never be a tool for sex in my eyes, you will be a partner to me and I will always want your opinion on things." Susan smiled softly and kissed his lips. "Auntie was right, you are weird."

"I am but that's why everyone loves me." Harry laughed and stroked her cheek.

"Harry, did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That a baby we have would be ours. Most Lords would say it'd be mine." Susan snuggled into him.

"Of course I meant it; if a baby has my D.N.A in it then it is my baby too." Harry laughed and held her close to him. "You and I, we are a lot alike Susan, both orphans raised by aunts…with different results." He chuckled at that. "But honestly I thought you'd know that when you want a baby then I'd want to be in my baby's life."

"Of course I know that." Susan brushed her hair away and smiled. "And Edgar and Amelia will love their daddy with all their heart." She closed her eyes and soon Harry was left holding a sleeping girl. Daphne and Hermione walked in and kissed him, explaining they were ok with it and Hermione spent twenty minutes explaining to Harry how her mother's side had intimacy problems during pregnancy and received a soft kiss and an 'I love you for you, not for a shag.' And with that she kissed him again and felt a lot better.

When Susan awoke two hours later in Harry's arms it all came back and she was torn. Part of her was happy she was in his arms, and the other part reminded her of the pain that happened to allow it. Amelia had told her that she'd be safe with Harry and she knew he'd be good to her niece. Susan felt the strong arms protecting her and stared at the key to her vault. She heard that consorts were often given a vault for themselves but usually a thousand or so galleons not 100,000 a year…Merlin most politicians didn't make that in a lifetime.

Yet her she was, lying beside Harry and being held in his strong arms, feeling safe and yet still torn up over her aunt's death. Harry's breathe exhaling on her neck, sending chills up her spine. She was sad over Amelia, it was no surprise but at the same time she was happy that she was safe. "Harry, have you been watching me for the last two hours?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you're ok." He smiled and moved close to her, placing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks." She giggled, dangling her legs to get out of bed. Harry admired the way Susan's body curved, Daphne and Hermione had the same curves but these were different, she had more in the ass then Daphne and a larger cup size for now then Hermione but at the same time she was down to earth and nice. So where Daphne and Hermione and Harry loved them all but with Susan he knew she was hurting and wanted to know how to help her.

"Can I reactivate a family that the Potters absorbed?" He asked suddenly.

"I suppose so, but the law would be you'd do it through marriage." She explained to him and caught on. "NO!"

"What?"

"You are not making me some Lady Hufflepuff or Lady Gryffindor!" She snarled and poked him in the chest. "I AM THE LAST OF THE BONES FAMILY AND I NEED TO STAY A BONES!"

"That's it!" He grinned and kissed her. "Come on, we need to talk Hermione and Daphne." He dragged her out. Susan giggled at the enthusiasm Harry had for her. He had a saving people complex and she knew he was looking out for her. "Girls help, Harry's gone insane!" She pouted to him.

"Now he's always been insane." Hermione smirked, patting her small bump. "What's he doing now?"

"I want to marry Susan as Lord Bones!" Harry explained. "We all know Dumbles will try force her back, if she's married then she'll be as emancipated as we are." He saw Hermione and Daphne grin and gulped, last time this happened he got 'couched' for a week.

"Well, well, it seems we are not enough for our husband, Mione." Daphne clicked her tongue and smirked. "I guess I understand, she is bustier than you, and she has a more supple ass then me." She tapped her fingers and relished in Harry's visible gulps. She slowly looked Susan over and whispered something in her ear.

Susan gave a barely noticeable nod and joined in. "Well I have got more sway in my hips." She wiggled her hips sexily and rubbed off Harry, causing him to blush.

"No being mean!" Hermione scolded them lightly, with a huge grin on her face. "Harry, it's up to you my love, we'll accept Susan as a sister wife if you promise that it's only us three. Being part of a harem wasn't on my goal list in life."

Harry chuckled, sitting down. "If I do this then it's another heir, another wife and another possible widow…" Pain was the next thing Harry felt as three hands slapped his face.

"Don't. Say. That." Hermione breathed out in tears. "You're going to live, be a father to a lot of cute little babies and be a doting husband and father, or else it won't be Dumbles you have to worry about, GOT IT?!"

"Got it," He rubbed his cheek and kissed all three women on the cheek. "But can you all please stop hitting me? I'll call the abused Lords hotline."

"Stop being a baby. We've already got two of them in the works." Daphne smirked and kissed his nose. "We like Susan, just make sure Hannah, Luna, and any new female friends we make stay as **just** friends." She laughed and hugged him.

"Ok, I will try to keep it to three wives." He joked and received three cold glares. "Ok, I will keep it to the three of you."

"Good, but for that, you get the sofa tonight." Daphne grinned and saw him doing his puppy dog face. "Nope, nice try Fido, but your skinny arse is sleeping on the sofa."

"He can stay in my bed." Susan giggled.

"English people are weird…" Cindy smirked and sipped some orange juice. The Americans never really embraced pumpkin juice, preferring the smooth taste of orange juice. Hermione, Daphne, Susan and Harry all maturely stuck their tongues out at her. "Oh, and if you marry Susan then give her this Harry," She smirked, handing him a small marble.

"Why?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Because you only have two balls and it seems Daph and Mione stole them, so Suzy needs that." She said with a straight face. Daphne, Hermione and Susan all stared shell-shocked at the young girl and burst out laughing.

"Cindy, I think he'll need a sodding bag of marbles soon." Daphne laughed and hugged her sister in-law. The girls all got on instantly with Astoria and Cindy being called the Fred and George of America, although she didn't understand at first, after it was explained Cindy loved the comparison and vowed to live up to it.

"Well I think I can arrange that." Cindy smirked and hugged her back. "Mum's going to kick your ass for taking another wife Harry." She grinned like a Cheshire cat and saw her brother gulp. Simone was exactly what Harry wanted, a loving and stern mother, she was a loving mother to him but also chewed him out if needed. Cindy and Harry had through their letters already become strong siblings, he was kind and loving to her and she was the sister he craved with a connection to his father.

"Shit…" He whined and laughed. He loved the feeling of Simone being motherly with him. He had several women who were like mothers of course. Molly had always been a little overbearing and Harry didn't really agree with that parenting style. Nancy and Rose were close enough as they were mothers' in-law but they lacked the personal touch he craved. Simone was literally in love with James as a teen and James loved her too, enough so that he made her a Potter in his death so she could help his son, which was what Harry needed, a real mother. "Ah she'll love, another baby that'll call her nana."

"I've got two on the way…hello." Simone stopped when she saw Susan. "You're Edgar's daughter, Susan?"

"Yes ma'am." Susan smiled and shook her hand.

"HARRY POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!" Simone shouted and pulled his ear. "Another wife already, is two not enough?" She looked at Susan. "No offence dear but Harry seems to like having wives."

"None taken Mrs. Potter, I'm actually his consort at the present time, but he is offering to take the Bones name so I can keep my name and give me my heir." Susan smiled at Harry. "Although I do think Harry is slowly working on a full harem."

"So do I and its very annoying, it took Lily and I ages to break James of the idea." Simone sighed and let go of Harry's ear. "No more wives, if you wish Susan to be added then I have no problems, but any more and I will personally have you mucking out the hippogriff sheds."

"Yes mum." Harry laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'm just waiting on Susan to propose, it's her family name after all." Susan rolled her eyes and grinned, getting down on one knee. "Oh dear Harry, will you do me the honour of being Mr. Susan Bones?" She heard Hermione and Daphne snicker at the Mr. Susan part.

"Why yes I will." Harry fluttered his eyelashes and laughed. "But I'm not wearing a white dress…"

"Neither am I." Susan whispered. Hermione and Daphne smiled sadly, knowing exactly why she said it. Why would she want a ceremony when she had no family? Harry himself only had Mad-Eye as family at his wedding so he knew her reasons. She felt a pair of strong arms hug her and bit her lip. "We'll just sign the contract, and instead of a ceremony, every time we," She indicated to Hermione and Daphne too, "want our breakfast in bed, you'll make it for us."

"Deal, I'll even throw in foot rubs and scented baths at least once a week as an added bonus." He smiled softly and kissed her cheek. "If it was me…I'd do the same." He whispered to her and felt a tear at his cheek. "She'll never really leave your side you know."

"I know." She kissed his cheek and held out her hand, a contract appeared and she sat down. "We need to discuss details, I know Hermione and Daphne's contracts had the conceiving clause and I'll gladly do that because I really need a fresh Bones in the family." She patted the seat beside her as Harry, Hermione and Daphne all looked over certain details, they added small things like Susan would be allowed to class any child she wanted as a Potter if she wanted, that Harry had access to the Bones fortune and Susan could access the Potter fortune. At the end of the hour it took them they had classed a perfect contract.

"Well then, I Harry James Potter-Black, do hereby release Susan Amelia Bones as a consort and request to be Lord Bones to her, so mote it be." He created a swirl of magic and smiled softly.

"I Lady Susan Amelia Bones, last member of the family of Bones do hereby accept Harry James Potter-Black to be my Lord Bones, so mote it be." She kissed him softly as the magic made another ring appear on his hand. The beautiful gold ring had the bones coat of arms carved onto a beautiful ornate diamond.

Daphne and Hermione kissed Susan and welcomed her as another wife. That night Harry, Hermione and Daphne brought Susan to their room and allowed her to consummate her marriage to Harry. Hermione and Daphne kept watch while Hermione tried her hardest to feel Daphne's tongue and fingers; alas her condition stopped her from feeling anything. She missed the feeling of love she got from her sister wife and husband.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapters so short, as I said I'm sick and with my meds I am unable to write clearly, I wanted to post on Monday and I realise this isn't Monday but hell, I'm sick cut me a break for once. Please review and no flames about Susan not having a wedding, if you were her, would you? Also, I have another poll set up, please check it out, I do four stories at a time, I have decided to abandon my Harry/Ginny one The challenge ahead as I can't find the inspiration to finish it. I lower my head in shame at that.  
**

**Harry: Aw, poor you, I fought a basilisk and destroyed a Horcrux on my was-to-be death bed.**

**Hermione: He's a muggle, he can't help it, and he has no core to feel him.**

**Daphne: Hey, I noticed the description was changed to mention it could be a harem.**

**Simone: HARRY POTTER, NO HAREMS!"**

**Harry: Yes mum. *Whispers* Hannah, Luna if she wants a kid, see if you can get Cho over here and maybe Pansy for Draco, he misses her.**

**Craig: I'm under Simone's orders dude.**

**Harry: Your OC is bossing you around? *LAUGHS LOUDLY***

**Simone: Go muck out the stables, now!**

**Harry: Yes mum.**


	23. James and Sirius

Chapter Twenty Two: James and Sirius

Pain, constantly bloody pain, if you looked up the meaning in a dictionary you'd see Alastor Moody's picture. Harry's request to be trained like an Auror was his own undoing. Alastor and Tonks were slave drivers of the highest order. Every nerve in his body was aching and he was sure he was now bleeding. Then again, it was a war he was training for. He spent mornings training from dawn 'til midday and the rest of the day with his wives.

A lot had happened in the four months since they arrived in Potter Compound, they still hadn't contacted any of the allies, it was decided they'd wait until the ladies gave birth and the babies were settled in. Susan had added to the joy conceiving a month after arriving adding another two babies in the mix. He was excited and terrified at the same time. Twins meant that Harry and Susan would be forced to either have another heir or pick one of their kids if it was two boys.

Tonks and Remus were engaged after a great little party which resulted in a spontaneous proposal which gave everyone a reason to celebrate. Cindy was welcomed back to her school after arriving in with her brother which prompted everyone to apologise to her. Hermione was showing more as was Daphne's bump was now a perfect dome and Susan's bump starting to show through even more.

"Come on, FASTER!" Mad-Eye shouted, firing multiple spells at his grandson who dodged most of them with the Sword of Gryffindor which Harry had taken to training with. Every time he used it visions of a powerful rune cluster came into his mind and he had tried to recreate it on paper to no effect. Mad-Eye had taken to training Harry like a new recruit, by mercilessly kicking his ass.

"Sla-Slave driver," Harry panted and began striking the sword upon the ground in almost artistic strikes. The first mark was a circle with two lines forming an X through it, the second was a triangle with two circles each side and the final mark was diamond with rays of light appearing from it, when Harry placed the sword in the middle of the marks all three lit up and sent a shockwave that knocked the grizzled ex-Auror on his arse. "Whoa!"

"Whoa indeed!" Alastor slowly rose up. "I haven't seen battle runes that powerful in a long time."

"Battle runes…?" Harry groggily asked, holding onto the sword for support.

"Runes designed by warriors like Godric Gryffindor, Merlin and such." Mad-Eye explained, collapsing onto the ground with a sigh. "We learned basic ones in Auror training, that one was advanced!"

"I keep seeing them, multiple ones, from Hogwarts ring and Gryffindor's sword." Harry sighed and lay on the grass. "Two more months and I'll have my first two sons." He chuckled and stared at Mad-Eye. "Looking forward to being a great-grandfather, granddad?"

"I am indeed, except the fact they'll have two prankster aunts and more influences of pranking then duelling." Mad-Eye laughed loudly and sat up. "I must say, you surprised me with young Susan, she's a beautiful girl and her aunt and family were strong battlers, same as the Potters, those twins will be strong duellers just like their father."

Harry smiled and stood up. "I'm done for today, I promised the ladies some pancakes and Susan's taking to using stinging hexes to motivate me." He chuckled and stuck the sword in the ground accidentally activating the runes again.

"HARRY!" Mad-Eye shouted getting threw through the air. "Be careful where you place the bloody sword." He muttered, going to the Hippogriff stables, feeding them all ferrets.

* * *

Harry took out the required items as he mixed together the batter for the pancakes. No chocolate only honey on them for Hermione, blueberries and chocolate for Susan and fresh strawberries and bananas for Daphne. Once the griddle was hot he poured out all the different pancake batters for his wives and got working on the rest of breakfast. He was making sure that his loves got a proper diet for pregnant women so their babies would be healthy as can be.

Once finished, a healthy breakfast was brought into the loves of his life breakfast in bed and saw them all perk up at pancakes. When they finished their breakfasts Harry gave each women a soft foot rub to relax them. Hermione was the furthest along being seven months pregnant; her stomach was swollen as were her feet. Daphne was six months along and sported a nice round belly which gave her a soft glow. Susan was four months along and had the smallest bump but was easily the most identifiable; she was constantly stroking her bump and knitting things for all the babies.

"Thank you baby, that was delicious." Susan smiled and kissed him tenderly. "You're the best."

"I know." He grinned and kissed the other two most important women in his life, bringing the dishes into the kitchen. Once he finished washing up the girls announced a nice shopping trip to pick up the last baby essentials they needed. "So what's left? Prams, nappies, bottles, did I miss anything?"

"No, that's it we think." Hermione nodded and got up with help from Harry. "Thank you love, James seems to like me sitting down." She giggled and kissed his cheek. Steven was earning his galleons lately with the ladies being unable to apparate of Floo leaving muggle cars as the only option left for them. The American wizarding community was twice as big and had a lot of muggle technology added in as the gap between magical and non-magical was slim.

Once they arrived in the magical mall they instantly ran into the magical baby store. Harry was in charge of heavy lifting and enjoyed shopping for all the babies. The best of everything was bought, cost was nothing to him and he wanted his children to have the best since he was neglected of all of that. Although Hermione did stop him from buying four mini Firebolts for the babies since it would be months before they could use them. Susan loved the way he ordered four special set of pyjama's, two Hufflepuff sets, a Gryffindor set and a Slytherin set. Once they finished their shopping and going for a light lunch they decided to go for a meeting.

Harry was working on making allies in America and used the Potter name to set up meetings. As it turned out the Potters helped make magical America by sending the first witches and wizards to the new world on the Mayflower and were loved by the America magical community since they sent 10,000 galleons back then which equalled half of Harry's current fortune. But this was Harry's most important meeting ever, he had a meeting with the president of magical America and it was freaking Harry out. The actual president of magical America was requesting to see him.

Once they arrived Harry's wives were brought to a cushy room to sit down as Harry sat in an old wooden chair. Once the president walked in Harry stood to shake his hand. The suave man had a charisma about him; his usually purple irises and blonde hair were easily dismissible compared to the scar on his eye. A straight line with two lines running on opposite ends, the letter Z came to mind when Harry saw it except the straight line.

"Lord Potter-Black-Bones, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." The president shook his hand back and motioned for him to sit down. "Ladies Potter, Black and Bones welcome as well, I hope the seating is comfortable enough?"

"Perfectly," All three women chimed together.

"I'm glad, now let's get down to business. First off my name is Gary Mitchell and it is my great pleasure to welcome a Potter back to America, this is our gift to you." Gary handed them each a passport and I.D's. "You are all now citizens of these United States of America. The I.D's are for you as the I.C.W has now officially barred England, Kingsley Shacklebolt the current Minister is nothing more than a puppet for the purebloods, and it's a mockery of a government."

"We know, so this is our meeting, I wish to bring my closest friends here to live, they've been spending an 'extended' vacation but now I want them living in Potter Compound, there are twelve important families; the Abbots, the Parkinsons, the Goldsteins, the Zabinis, the Davis', the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, the Lovegoods, the Bells…it's important they get it, the Johnsons, the Spinnets and the Thomas family, make sure the Thomas family understands the importance." Harry explained to the president.

"Harry, that's all doable and will be taken care of." Gary wrote down the names and filed them away. "Now, we'd like it if you'd agree to the role of an advisor please?"

"I guess so." Harry nodded.

"Excellent, it'll only be when something really important comes along." Gary took out a form and handed it to Harry who read it thoroughly and signed it. "Thank you Lord Potter, it brings us great joy to know the family who helped us build this utopia has returned."

"We love this country Mr. President, my wives and I are treated equally and I love the fact I can relax without being slandered as a Dark Lord or mentally unstable." Harry chuckled and glanced at his wives. "I will of course be counting my children as dual citizens."

Gary nodded and smiled as Harry finalised it all. "I'm glad you're here Harry, family honour means a lot here."

"Thank you Gary, it's nice to be in a place my family is loved." Harry stood up and after one final handshake left with his ladies. The meeting was a complete success to them as now they'd get everyone important back to them.

* * *

"Why do you want Katie back?" Hermione finally asked him.

"She sent me this." Harry took out a letter and began to read it out loud.

_Dear Lord Potter-Black_

_I write this to apologise for my actions against you. I was blinded by love and when you showed you were married twice I confess I was jealous. I hope you can forgive me Harry, in my heart you are still like a brother to me and I have ruined that._

_All my love_

_Your friend who loves you like a sister_

_Katie Bell_

Hermione read the letter for herself and sniffled, whether it was hormones or genuine happiness was anyone's guess. "Sometimes you're too bloody noble!" She finally managed to say with a laugh and kissed his cheek. "Let me guess, Lady Gryffindor?" She stared at him.

"NO! I…I miss the Chasers." He smiled softly and chuckled. "Why does everyone think I'm starting a harem?"

"You are." Hermione smiled back. "We know you are, so is she your Lady Gryffindor?"

"No, she's not…" He sighed. "Am I really starting one..?"

"Yes, and we don't mind Harry." Susan kissed his forehead. "Just let us approve the people in it?"

"I guess so." He hugged all three of them. "I have five titles left so do I need wives for them all?"

"Actually Harry…" Hermione held his hand. "We had a thought."

"What is it, love?" He asked her.

"Take a Ravenclaw woman, Luna is bisexual, well she prefers women but she'll still need an heir." Daphne started to explain.

"So, if you took her, and certain babies are born, we can make those babies the heirs of the Founders." Susan finished.

"No!" Harry shook his head. "Luna is gay and we're not forcing her to marry just because she needs a child! I won't have four kids just to stick them with some bloody title! ALL of our kids will have Founders blood in them, if any want to make our grandkids heirs, then that's fine."

"Ok Harry." They all smiled and kissed his cheeks and in Hermione's case, his lips. They understood the reason he would have kids just to train them as something they may not want was something Harry knew, he was supposed to die in some epic final battle so Dumbles could take over and that wasn't going to happen.

After another month passed ten of the twelve families agreed to move to Potter Compound unfortunately the Thomas family was wiped out by some new Death Eaters and the Goldsteins were currently hiding out in France. The one good thing was Draco's reaction when Pansy engulfed him into the biggest snog of his life.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" Pansy sobbed into Harry's chest. "I love him so much and I was worried I wouldn't get him back."

"You are welcome Pansy, there's a house ready for your family with an elf, but the rules are the house-elf isn't a slave, she's there to look after you so be kind to her." Harry's tone left no room for negotiation and Pansy nodded enthusiastically. New house, new country, new Pansy it was a win-win situation and best of all, she was with her boyfriend. "And we'll work out a new betrothal contract since Draco Malfoy doesn't exist."

"You mean it? You'll allow me to be Mrs. Black?" Pansy shrieked in happiness and hugged Harry tightly. "I'll need Lady Blacks blessing."

"Daphne's napping at the moment." Harry chuckled. "Being seven months pregnant is allowing her some extra naps."

Pansy giggled at the statement and was escorted by Draco to her new home. Molly and Arthur had big smiles on their faces as they greeted Harry and were led to their home personally by him. Once they were settled Molly asked the question on her mind for a long time. "What's happened to Ginny?"

"When I got here, Ginny was under several loyalty charms and obedience potions. I've flushed them from her body and she's currently working past the ordeal." Harry sighed and sat down, staring at them. "She's been under Dumbledore's thumb since the second that sodding diary was destroyed, if you'll allow it, I'd appreciate if you'd take her back in." Molly sniffled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Harry," Molly wiped her eyes and smiled. "Is she okay?"

"Well, she has no memory of the few years." Harry sighed and looked out the window. "She took the news that Ron tricked her badly and now she's withdrawing into herself, it's my hope that being back with her family will help her."

Arthur shook his hand and walked out with Harry, once they reached the room with Ginny Arthur was shocked to see his little girl sitting on the bed, hugging her legs and rocking herself. "Princess, its daddy," He said softly, wrapping his arms around her, once he did she instantly broke down sobbing. "Shh, daddy's here baby, just relax." He kissed her forehead and rocked her gently. "Thank you Harry, you've given me my baby back."

Harry nodded and left the Weasleys to their reunion. Once he got home he relaxed and watched from the window as all the families took to their homes. The next four weeks went by peacefully until one March night when everyone was woken up by Hermione screaming. "THE BABY'S COMING!"

* * *

Harry, Daphne and Susan all got up and positioned her on the bed. Rose and Simone ran into them. "Just relax Hermione," Simone held her hand and rubbed her forehead. "Has your water broken yet?"

"Yes." She nodded and whined. "OH GOD, CONTRACTIONS!"

Harry took Simone's place and held her hand. "Squeeze my hand, love." Hermione whimpered and squeezed his hand tightly. Rose got towels and everything else that they needed for this. "Deep breaths love, deep breaths." Harry synced his breathing with hers, helping her through the pain of the contraction. "We need a mid-Healer."

"Molly Weasley is trained as one." Simone clicked her fingers and ran out of the room, sprinting over to the Weasleys home. "Molly. Hermione's. In. Labour." She panted every word and caught her breath. "We need a mid-Healer and you're the closest one."

"ARTHUR, HERMIONE'S GIVING BIRTH! I'LL BE OVER HELPING THEM!" She got her wand and ran with Simone over to the house. "Ok Hermione dear, just relax." She cast the pain relief spell used by all mid-Healers. "Now, let's check how dilated you are." She checked Hermione and smiled. "She's ready." They all cheered and heard a noise of rushing water.

"Oh no, please not now." Daphne took deep breaths and winced. "My waters just broke." Simone and Rose got her beside Hermione and went to get Nancy.

"I guess Sirius wanted to be with his brother." Harry chuckled and got both hands squeezed tightly. "Ok Mione, you need to push love." He kissed her forehead and saw as she pushed on que with Molly's nods.

"I can see the head." Molly grinned and kept encouraging her. "Good girl, now push again." Hermione pushed again and again. After another twenty minutes the room became filled with the beautiful cries of James Hugo Potter. The baby boys beautiful black hair was reminisced of his fathers and once he opened his eyes those little hazel eyes warmed everyone's heart.

"He's perfect." Harry gently held his son in his arms and let tears fall as he placed the softest kiss on his son's head. "Hello handsome, we've waited a long time to meet you. You had us all worried when you got hurt. But now we can all see these beautiful eyes." He chuckled and handed him over to Hermione.

"Oh Harry, he looks just like you." Hermione sniffled and kissed her son's head. "Oh hello handsome, you're never going to leave these arms baby." Daphne sniffled and turned her head to see him.

"He's beautiful baby, oh Merlin, Sirius really wants to join." Daphne giggled through the pain and smiled at James. "Hey baby, I'm your Mama Daph."

"I like that." Molly smiled and cast a pain relief spell on Daphne. "You're nine centimetres Daphne."

"Nearly there." She chuckled and squeezed Harry's hand. "It's like we're having twins."

"It is." Harry laughed and kissed her hand. "I'm so proud of you two you have both done so well."

"It's time to push Daphne." Molly whispered. Daphne followed the instructions given and began pushing at the next contraction. Her usual calm nature now replaced with screams and swears. It took an hour for her to finally birth her son.

When Harry saw Sirius he was amazed; his second son had his black hair but instead of being messy it fell flat and tame. His eyes were his mother's beautiful sapphires. Once Harry held him he instantly cried again. Two sons both of whom had his wives eyes was perfect for him, he finally had his family. "Hello handsome, you and James have a prankster's rep to uphold. You and James are named after the two most important men in my life. One gave his life to save mine and the other ran into a crowded building full of people who wanted him dead just to keep me safe." He kissed Sirius's forehead and handed him to Daphne. Once she held her son all the women in the room started crying at the sight of the two mothers and their sons.

**A/N: So YAY! Babies are born. I know I am super late with this chapter but this was one of the hardest to write. I know you all wanted Ginny dead but I wanted to be lenient because after reading a lot of different stories I now understand that Ginny is as much a pawn as Harry. She won't be part of his love life which I am still on the fence about. I may make it a harem but it's hard enough for Harry to have three.**

**Harry: It's not hard, it's rewarding. *Smiles and holds James.* Especially when it's holding this little fella.**

**Hermione: I agree.**

**Daphne: At least now we have the babies.**

**Susan: Well I'm having twins! I have to go through that, TWICE! In the same night!**

**Craig: *Whistles and runs away***


	24. Some Things Will Never Change

Chapter Twenty Three: Some Things Will Never Change

"Oh god James, not this again," Harry sighed as his son peed on him for the second time, today! James didn't have to learn about his namesake, he was his bloody namesake. Harry was enjoying being a dad but the constant pee stream was having him second guessing for a moment. Once he finally scourgified himself and got James' nappy on he held his son in his arms. "Now isn't that better mister?" He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead.

Once he brought James back into the room with the girls he traded James for Sirius so he could cuddle his other baby boy. Hermione and Daphne loved that he spent equal time and Susan loved that she still got her breakfast in bed and foot rubs since he said she was still a mama waiting on her babies. Training was put off so he could help out. Nancy and Rose were sporting the biggest grins ever at being grandmothers while Simone just made baby outfit after baby outfit for them.

The three parents and one expecting parent decided that the one thing they needed, was a lazy ass day just relaxing and discussing important things. Godparents, Harry agreed that Neville and Tracey would be godparents to James. When it had come to Sirius, Harry explained his choices in godparents to them who agreed. Finally all attention went to enjoying the relaxing day. Rose and Nancy would come into their bedroom and cuddle their respective grandsons and switch so both babies got the same attention.

The weeks had blown by in a daze, before they knew it the months had crept into summer. The glorious May weekend had given them a reason to relax, it was sunny, the babies were giggly and smiling all the time and the BBQ was heating up so they could enjoy some American cuisine. "Come on Jamie." Cindy grinned, holding her nephew in her arms and sitting him in her lap beside Astoria and Sirius.

"Careful now girls, they're too young to be corrupted by you two." Hugo and Jake laughed, cooking all the meats for the group. All the families in the compound had become a small community. Once Dark families were seeing the benefits of muggles and their culture while being able to hold their own culture in the same regards, it was a miracle when Harry saw the Grangers and the Parkinsons talking about different muggle America football teams.

Pansy and Draco sat smiling widely together now they were back. Without the venomous pure-bloods Pansy had learned the wonders of the muggle world. Dresses, shopping and televisions were the new things for Pansy, and the new Draco, she was amazed at the way he had changed now that he was free of Lucius. The old Draco was a bigoted, sarcastic, bullying ponce while her new Draco was a kind, caring soul who may have the last name Black, but his soul was as bright as anything.

"Draco, Pansy, Daphne and I have decided that, we want you both to be the godparent for our little Sirius." Harry smiled and found himself being squashed in a hug by Pansy and Draco. The old Draco would have seen this as a way to kill the baby and Harry so he could be Lord Black. While the new Draco was honoured to be godfather to his friends son and the future Lord of his house. Pansy was just amazed; last year she was the antagonising person in Harry and Daphne's separate lives while she now found herself being integrated into the family dynamic.

"Thank you so much Harry." Pansy kissed his cheek and grinned. "And that kiss doesn't mean I'm your new Lady Slytherin!" She joked and everyone chuckled, Harry's harem as everyone teased him about was just his three loving wives while everyone made fun bets on if he took anyone else.

"Aw dammit, she's cute too." Harry fake pouted and laughed along with her. Everyone loved the relaxed atmosphere compared to England, as far as they were concerned, England chose its way and they've chosen theirs. Hermione, Daphne and Susan all hugged and in Susan's case sat on Harry's lap and chimed "Mine" together.

"Understood," Pansy hugged Daphne and lifted Sirius up in his arms. "Hello blue eyes, I'm your Auntie Pansy." She kissed his forehead and got rewarding with a happy giggle. "Oh he's beautiful! Can I have him?"

"Sorry Pansy, but he's mine." Daphne giggled and smiled at her and Harry's son. Now that the babies were a little older they were smiling and able to hold their necks up, meaning cuddling was officially their jobs. And they did it with a smile! "But you can take Harry, he snores a lot now." All the older people in attendance laughed at the way the next generation of the world were all friendly. Most families were still tiptoeing around each other to see if they were able to be polite.

"Nah, I have one snorer who doubles as a boob grabber." She replied and saw Draco's face go beet red.

"Pansy…" Draco whined and hugged her. "At least I don't moan in my sleep." All the adults again burst out laughing, the fact the kids were all being friends and kids at times was good. The Grangers were worried when Hermione had James, she was already a little too mature but now the fact she was teasing and joking with friends helped them with the fact they had a wonderful daughter who was a wonderful mother and an amazing son in-law who was a loving and doting father to his children and an amazing husband three times over.

One place that held no happiness was England; the pure-blood regime was forcing more and more muggleborn people from the country and blaming them for everything. The 'Light' families were in control, anyone that was a friend of Dumbledore got a high government position and those who were in his opinion 'Dark' got many low level jobs. Kingsley was proving to be the most workable puppet Albus ever had, all he would have to do is say jump and Kingsley would jump.

Although they didn't have Hogwarts and all children were now being home-schooled while most muggleborn were denied their rights and cast out. Albus had gotten a law passed on what was being taught by home-schooled children with special books, mostly on his **many **achievements and such and most parents instantly bought and began teaching their children from the ridiculous books.

Albus and Gellert sat in the room of the Order of the Phoenixes Shadow Counsel, glancing around at the five old men. "Well, any luck locating Potter and his women?"

"None, by all accounts they've bloody well disappeared." One old man sitting in an armchair explained to him, sipping on a brandy, his balding grey hair being messed up by his thin bony fingers as he let out a tired sigh.

"Dammit!" Gellert cursed out, pacing around. "How hard is it for us to find a bloody child and a few women?!" He shouted at them, his usual calm demeanour being replaced with anger and annoyance. "What about the Bones girl, have we found her?!"

"No," Another old man shook his bald head. "She had a Portkey designed to work when Amelia died."

"I have a plan now…" Gellert grinned and took out a map. "I had a contact in America one hundred years ago mentioning that the Potters had shifted some money over to build something, he can't remember where so it's a good chance it's protected by the Fidelius."

"I know that place…" The only woman in the room smirked. "Old Charlus and James made it fortified during the war. It's a bastion Albus…it would take an army to breach it." She took a small photo out of her pocket and placed it upon the table in front of Albus. Charlus and James were smiling and standing at the gates of Potter Compound. "I worked as a Warder and except for the Fidelius, I warded the place."

"What's it called exactly?!" Albus asked with a feral grin on his face that'd make a Goblin proud.

"Potter Compound, but I can't remember where it is…" She sighed and swirled her drink.

"Don't beat yourself up auntie." Gellert helped old Bathilda into her chair and gave her a small smile.

"Such a good boy," Bathilda cupped his old cheeks and smiled tiredly.

"Ok then, adjourned for now, we meet next month." Albus shook everyone's hands and left the building with Gellert.

_OW! OW! OW! _These were the thoughts going through Harry's head as Susan grabbed onto his hand. On a lovely July day just four days from his coming of age, Susan was giving him an early present in the form of the twins. "Oh you better hope at least **one** of these kids is a boy because these are the only kids were having!" She shouted at him, the fact it was twins meant she had double the pain Hermione and Daphne had when they gave birth.

"Oh I really hope so." Harry whined softly, his hand currently being put through a pain worse than the Cruciatus he suffered from his fights with Voldemort at the end of the tri-wizard tournament. Hermione and Daphne were sitting each side of her, giving her ice chips and wiping her forehead. Simone and Molly were both chuckling at the sight of Harry close to tears while Remus held Tonks and smiled sadly, he was there when Harry was born, now he was there when Harry's kids were being born.

Susan was propped up with Harry behind her, holding her tenderly and letting his head be killed to offer some comfort. The pivotal moment came when she started pushing, the first baby was really comfortable where they were and didn't want to move any from it. After an hour and a half of pushing, screaming and a painful sounding click of Harry's hand little Edgar Charlus Bones was born. Susan kissed his forehead and once Harry's hand was healed he held his third son.

"Hello handsome." He chuckled, Edgar had his mother's red hair with his father's messy hair genes, his eyes were closed but the second he opened them they were amazed by the lovely blue eyes that were definitely not his mother's eyes or Harry's.

"He has my mother's eyes." Susan sniffled and kissed Harry's chin. "I'm exhausted babe."

"I know baby, Mione is there anything we can do to help her?" Harry asked, pleadingly.

"Come here," Hermione got Simone to take Edgar while Hermione tapped the bracelet that Harry got Susan, like the ones that Hermione and Daphne had they were designed to tie Harry to the babies. She tapped his and saw him wince. "I was able to pass half the pain to you…"

"Good," Harry winced again and held Susan's hand. "Are you ready to go again love?"

"I am," Susan nodded and moaned in pain as she pushed every time she was told. Since Harry took half the pain it was a lot easier for her this time around, only an hour later she heard the beautiful cry of a little girl. Amelia Bones had her father's black hair and her mother's brown eyes. Harry took the little girl in his arms and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Hello princess, you're so beautiful." He smiled and handed her to Susan, rubbing her back gently and kissing her cheek. "I'm proud of you love."

"Thanks love at least we have a little girl." She grinned and yawned slightly. "I'm going to rest now, you and Mum going to be ok with them?" Simone nodded and Harry lay her down to sleep.

"We'll be fine, Mum has fifteen years of experience and I have a few months experience so we'll be fine." He kissed her forehead and covered her with a blanket and let her rest.

Harry's birthday was finally upon them and even though he was emancipated he was still celebrating the coming-of-age since Simone demanded she get to throw her son a party. Nancy and Rose agreed and the party was underway. Neville and Tracey were currently going to Kansas for their honeymoon to a lovely ranch that Neville's family had owned so they weren't present but everyone else was enjoying the party. Blaise and Hannah were holding their godchildren Edgar and Amelia and in Blaise's case, he was terrified, holding a baby wasn't easy, no matter how natural Hannah made it seem.

Hannah was too busy cooing and kissing Edgar's cheeks to focus on anything else while Blaise was rocking Amelia and trying not to muck it up. Hermione had James on her lap and was kissing his forehead, babbling in baby talk to him. Daphne and Pansy were tickling Sirius and Harry was taking pictures of all his kids. Remus and Tonks were sitting on a sofa cuddled up to one another, enjoying the relaxing presence of everyone.

Rose and Nancy had cameras ready as well as a hundred pictures were taken from the time it took the grill to heat up. The babies were all photogenic as could be. James saw cameras and clapped at them while Sirius just smiled no matter what was happening. Now with Susan and the twins, Simone was the proud grandmother and had taken the girl under her mothering wing. Susan was happy with the new situation as she sorely needed some maternal love.

Harry grinned as he opened a package containing a special gift, all the babies hand and footprints on pieces of parchment all framed with their names on them. He kissed each of his wives and all his kids before relaxing as best he could. He was wound up lately, everyone knew it. The wards were some of the strongest in the world but even the best wards could be destroyed after some time. His biggest fear if anyone had a boggart handy had changed from fear itself to his family dying.

"Thanks everyone, this is one of the best birthdays/wedding anniversaries," He grinned and handed Daphne and Hermione a box each. "And something for the new mama," He handed Susan a similar looking box. When the ladies opened them there were three similar necklaces each made of solid gold the only difference was each ladies birthstone was on their respective necklace. "And most men forget anniversaries." He chuckled and saw all the men scowl at him. There was one collective thought; _the little shit was too good._

Back in England, Dumbledore sat in his new office as reinstated Chief Warlock reflecting on how his master plan went so bad. The brat asking for the will was the only problem…if Albus had just told Harry to wait 'til he came of age then he would've solved so many problems. Now the brat left it all came crashing down, how could he have known Alastor was the brat's grandfather? He could've exploited that for the greater good.

Then there was the fact that Sirius left the Lordship of the Black family to the brat too. He had planned on Draco Malfoy taking it up so he could kill the Malfoys and take control of it by himself. Now not only was that unable to be done, Susan Bones was gone. He was going to Imperius her into having his and Gellert's child so they could take the Bones house, but now even she was gone and by all accounts a Lord Bones was now on the books.

Throw in that Albus lost his spies on them and he found himself wanting something to drink, something heavier than the cocoa he was currently sipping. Once he heard the door open, his newest Hit-Wizard was staring at him with a look of glee. "What have you to report?"

"The new Lord Bones," The Hit-Wizard smirked and took a sit. "Harry James Potter-Black-Bones."

"It can't be!" Dumbledore massaged his sore temples. "The brat's got another powerful seat…"

"Sir, with your permission, I'd like to send Lord Potter-Black-Bones a message." He said, with a look of pure evil on his face.

"Ok," Dumbledore nodded and let the young man leave, a shiver running down his spine at whatever plan he had.

Not a lot of things could scare Harry but the package on the table addressed to Lord Bones was one of them that could. With shaky hands the ladies watched as he opened the box and saw a single vial of a memory and a copy of the Daily Prophet.

_**Potter Graves Destroyed**_

_The graves of James Potter and his wife Lily Potter were destroyed late last night. A Pensieve memory was sent to the Prophet, showing two vandals who destroyed the headstones and then dug up the preserved bodies of James and Lily Potter, torching them and destroying the ashes. They said they were simply destroying the bodies of the people responsible for the Dark Lord Potter. For more on the story see pg. 3_

A small note fell from the newspaper and Hermione picked it up, gasping and letting a few tears fall. She slowly started reading it out loud.

_Potter_

_I can find you anywhere enjoy the first hand memory of your parents' destruction._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"I'll kill him…I fucking kill him." Harry's tone was cold and angry. "He's made it more personal…" Daphne walked over with Sirius and placed him on his daddy's lap. Sirius smiled up at Harry and Harry felt the anger ease, he cuddled Sirius and placed soft kisses on his head.

**A/N: All the babies are born. Now about the harem idea: there will be one more person. She's already near them and she will need some special protection and that'll be it. Also this story is nearly finished. Good news is: I'M MAKING A TRILOGY! Yes I was going to make one all along and this will be the set up to the events of book 2 and 3. Peace out and please review. Poll still up, slightly changed it's now the best two and my favourite. Up until Wednesday please vote.  
**

**Harry: Great…two more books with this jackass.**

**Hermione: Stop complaining, you could always go back to canon if you want?**

**Harry: No!**

**Craig: Whipped!**

**Cindy: Hi everyone!**

**Harry, Hermione and Craig: Hey Cindy.**


	25. Spiritual Help

**A/N: I used some research on Navaho and Native American mythology for this chapter. I hope it's all right and if something in it is wrong I apologise I am Irish and the druid thing is so overdone.**

Chapter Twenty Four: Spiritual Help

"I'm going to make them pay…" Harry snarled, pacing around his bedroom with the ladies all on the bed, watching and worrying about him. He had spent the last three days since getting the memory and spent anytime where the babies couldn't sense his anger pacing and plotting different ways to get vengeance on Dumbledore. The memory of his parent's graves and bodies being destroyed was easily masterminded by the old bastard and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"And your plan is what then Harry?" Daphne asked, grabbing his hand so she could calm him down. The man she loved was in pain and the three ladies knew it. The pain in his heart was easy to see, he was retreating into himself again. Hermione knew the signs of it and so did Susan, Daphne always kept a watch over him in school and knew the way he was going…he was going to explode with anger. Once he calmed down he found himself going to the window.

"There's a desert, it's somewhere near here. It's calling to me. Telling me that I need to go there, Fawkes senses it too. I need to go there and I need to go alone. No Fawkes. No wives. No kids." He said simply, staring out into the distance. The pull from this place to his magic was immense, he could feel something. "Hermione, how far are we from Kashmir?" Hermione laughed at the statement and shook her head.

"Sorry Jimmy, we're nowhere near it." She smiled and stood up, walking to him and capturing him into a deep kiss.

"What's so funny?" Daphne asked curiously, raising her brow.

"Kashmir, it's a region of India, well known for its beauty. Harry's favourite band, Led Zeppelin, they made a song with a similar name. When asked why their lead singer mentioned that the name sounded lyrically positive, the pretence for the song was an actually Moroccan desert road." Hermione explained, watching as the coin dropped for the girls.

"So…your magic can sense this place?" Susan asked, biting on her lip.

"Yes."

"And you're going to go there on your own?" Susan's tone was full of fear.

"Yes. There's something pulling me there…a sentient force. Something powerful, more powerful than my Founders rings and Gryffindor's Sword." He explained to her. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, it could be a day, or it could be a week." He kissed each of them lovingly. "When the kids wake up, I'll kiss them bye for now and head."

"Harry," Daphne caressed his cheek and smiled. "You better get that cute bum back to us or we'll be looking for a new wand." She winked and laughed when he blushed.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." He chuckled. Once the babies woke up he gave each one a loving forehead kiss and cuddle. "Daddy's going to be back as soon as, I promise." And with that he disapparated away, once he arrived at the place he was amazed. The barren wasteland was like something out of a western. The only thing was unnerving was the feeling of dread in the place. Death was rampant in the place and he could sense that was why he was there. "I know you're hiding, come out and face me…"

One by one ten Native Americans dressed in old style garbs and ceremonial staffs. "We have awaited you for a long time Lord Potter." The eldest of the ten walked forward. Her face was wrinkled but had a sense of calm and unknown serenity on it. "I am an old friend of your grandfather." Harry nodded and bowed to her.

"You are the lost tribe. Charlus wrote many books on you." Harry smiled at the fact he was considered worthy to speak with them. "Immortals, all of you, you tied your souls to the land. You help out those who are of righteous heart and pure soul you've been calling to my magic, why?"

"Long ago we all sensed that darkness would take over our world…we decided that the ten most wise of us created something similar to what you know as a Horcrux. Only our items were made of spiritual energy and not the same Dark Magic. The one you call Dumbledore has become Darker than any wizard of the last ten millennium." The elder explained, creating waves of intricate magic. "You are the one who can finally help our world and the non-magical one live in complete harmony." She sat on the barren ground and motioned for him to join her.

"That's why I'm here?" He asked her. All the other spirits disappeared and he saw the landscape change. The once barren land was now a thriving settlement. Many small Native children all played and had fun.

"This was our settlement before the invaders came from the world. One family called the Potters helped us. They got us safely away from pilgrims who wanted us dead." She pointed to a man; Harry saw the messy black hair and mischievous grin on the man's face. "His name was Charlus Potter the first. Your grandfather was the fifth with that name as you are the fourth Hadrian."

"Why are you showing me this?" He asked with some confusion. "I don't mean to be rude but I do not understand what the reason is."

"Watch for yourself." She motioned to the scene playing out.

_"Charlus, what right have thee to save these savages?" One pilgrim asked him, his eyes flickering to one of the female natives._

_"I have no right Darius. I simply save them because they need to be saved. And stop with that puritan talk." Charlus laughed at the man. "Why did we escape England my friend?"_

_"To free ourselves from the chains of anger my friend I know." Darius sighed and sat on the ground. "Charlus, these people are magical we don't know if they can be trusted." As soon as he said that a bolt of blue lightning blasted down into the native Elder._

_"You dare come here and say we cannot be trusted!" She shouted at them, banging her staff on the ground making ropes bound the two men._

_"Forgive my friends ignorance dear lady." Charlus bowed his head respectfully and struggled to sit up. "My name is Charlus, how is it you speak my language?"_

_"Magic, I simply used a spell to enchant my voice. In your language my name is Clearwing." She unbound his ropes and sat on the ground beside them. "You are magical too. You wish to save my people, why?"_

_"We have come from a land of great trouble." Darius explained, keeping his tone humble._

_"I have heard, many of your people talk of hatred and anger back in your homeland." Clearwing nodded and passed them both a wooden cup. "Drink, it will keep you strong. What are your full names?"_

_"Darius Arthur Weasley, and my friend and ally Charlus Jameson Potter." Darius bowed to her as well and started drinking the liquid. "Thank you for this fair lady, it is most enjoyable."_

_"You're welcome Darius." She smiled and stood up. "Our village will always be open for you."_

"You helped my ancestor?" Harry grinned and looked as the barren desert. The memory was a short one but he understood it. A debt of friendship was made. These people sacrificed their afterlife so Harry's family could have a permanent ally.

"We chose to stay. To help you all, now, now we can fulfil that promise." Clearwing nodded and stood up. "We haven't got the twenty years it would take you to learn all our secrets."

"How are we going to do it then?" Harry asked with fear in his voice. Missing out on twenty years of his children's' lives was in excusable to him. He wanted the power to defeat Dumbledore sure. But not at the price it would cost. "I have four children Clearwing, all just babies and I can't miss out on twenty years of their lives, I grew up fatherless…I won't allow my kids to suffer that."

"Good, now, somewhere in this desert is a stone. It's green and looks like glass. It is the knowledge you seek. I cannot help you and no one else can. You will fight your fears in this desert Hadrian Potter." Clearwing disappeared and Harry went to find the stone.

The desert was warm and unforgiving with not one place holding some much needed shade. The cloudless sky was as barren as the ground, only the sun and two circling buzzards. Walking for what seemed like miles Harry saw a sight that had him blinking multiple times, Hogwarts. What was the castle doing in the middle of a desert? Once he walked near it he saw two spells zoom past his head and looked at the vision of a great black panther. "Wow, I'm going insane."

_"Be not afraid."_ The panther snarled, stalking around him menacingly. _"I am called Dajoji by the old ones who honoured me for my power."_ With one large roar the cloudless sky became full of clouds and the sun retreated into them.

"You're an elemental creature!" Harry gasped and knelt down to rub him. "I've read about your kind, four creatures who formed the base elements; water, fire, air and earth."

_"You are correct Hadrian."_ Dajoji nodded and gazed into his eyes. _"We have called this wasteland home for so long…now it is nothing more than a graveyard…"_

"Are you using telepathy to speak to me, like Fawkes does?" He asked and sat on the ground. Exhausted and still sure he was hallucinating with the heat. But the heat was gone now, it was cool and relaxing.

"Yes, but if it annoys you, I can talk too." Dajoji spoke in an old native accent. "We have long foreseen the order of events you have been living through. Your children will be master fighters when they come-of-age, like the great creators of Hogwarts."

"Time out…the Hogwarts Founders, they were elementals?" Harry asked Dajoji.

"Yes! They returned their powers once they finished their tasks!" Dajoji snarled again. "You have four cubs?"

"Yes, James Potter, Sirius Black, Edgar and Amelia Bones." Harry counted them off.

"Earth twins…they must be powerful children." Dajoji sighed and sat beside him. "I'm also your Animagus form, well not my wind powers. But the form of a panther with the control needed, all you must do is keep going." He explained and started walking away. "The clouds will stay for six hours." Once he said it, he was gone.

"I'm going insane." Harry chuckled and began walking again, the castle was closer and suddenly disappeared, leaving only a small cave, once he walked in he was amazed at the beauty and glamour of the cave. The stones imbedded in the walls all shone with different gleams. Once he reached the centre he saw the price he sought, a gleaming green stone that reminded him of the philosopher's stone.

He felt it again, the pull on his magic was incredible and all he wanted was to grab the stone. The second he made a move for it the stone began to glow and suddenly turned dark. A mist escaped from it revealing a figure in a black cloak. "Hadrian…Potter…you…have…returned." The apparition slowly spoke in a voice that chilled Harry to the bone. "Do…not…fear…me…my…name…is…Death."

"…" Harry gulped and stared at the figure of death. "Like a reaper..?"

"I…am…a…apparition…of…death. I…guard…the…power…that…you…seek." Death spoke slowly. "I…await…the…one…worthy…to…possess…it."

"Am I the one?" Harry asked. "I seek to end the evil in my homeland. Please, please give me the power I need." He begged the apparition. "I need it…I'll return it."

"I…shall…allow…you…to…take…it." Death handed him the stone and vanished.

Harry held the stone and instantly felt a surge of painful energy pulse throughout him. Every vein in his body surged with lightning and his eyes flashed blue for a moment. After the sensation was over Harry looked around at his surroundings, he was back in England. "What the hell was that?" He panted and saw a single light source from an old rickety looking cottage. The sole occupant walked out and Harry gulped, it was Dumbledore.

"I finally have you within my grasp!" Dumbledore grinned, his wand firmly in his hand and the space between them slowly constricting.

Harry got his wand and tried apparating; the result was another bolt of lightning that transported him to Hogwarts gates. "What the fuck is this power?!" He panted again and started to remember, Clearwing done the same thing in the memory, it was some form of Navaho Disapparation. "Ok, so I can travel like this now, maybe I need to think real hard…" He closed his eyes and concentrated. When his eyes opened he was in the desert cave and Clear wing was there waiting.

"You have mastered it." She grinned and sat on the cave floor, making another memory appear. "The power is called Lightning-Travel, well the English version anyway." She chuckled and motioned to the memory of a young Navaho girl using the technique. "All one has to do is think of a place or person. The power will then transport them to them."

"That explains it!" Harry exclaimed and clicked his fingers. "When I first did it I was thinking of defeating Dumbledore and bang, I was outside his place, but I can't remember it now…can Lightning-Travel go through Fidelius wards?"

"Yes. It was designed many moons before the Fidelius Charm. You Hadrian James Potter is control my people's most impressive magical power and that is an honour we do not give out lightly. It has however being used by the Potters since the first Hadrian Potter was awarded it." Clearwing smiled to him and touched his cheek; her hands were creating warmth almost akin to a Patronus.

"I will return it, just like he did, I promise that to you Clearwing." Harry smiled back and felt a pulling presence inside him. "Dajoji mentioned he was my Animagus form. Have I unlocked it now?"

"Yes you have Harry. The Navaho were able to complete the transformation within one day thanks to our understanding of nature. The panther inside you yearns to come forth and prowl for the first time." Clearwing's eyes lit up and her smile widened. "I sense it and he is strong, come forth and allow yourself to be one with nature." Harry nodded and looked within himself, in a field a single black panther looked him in the eye. It walked over to him and roared with great power.

Once his eyes opened the first the first thing he noticed was he was on all fours, his senses were heightened and his eyes were a lot more powerful. He could see a lot more than usual and his sense of smell picked up on a trail, it was familiar, almost serene and he loved it. When he changed back he finally realised what it was. "My mom was here…wasn't she?"

"Lily Potter came here and used the power she received until she had to go into hiding. She was six months pregnant when she unlocked them. That is why you are worthy Hadrian; you were once here a long time ago. We are allowing you to hold the power again, but know this. The power is not for you abuse, once your mission is complete you **must** give it back." Clearwing felt the power resonating from him and knew he would return it. "I wish you luck Hadrian Potter, may the spirits watch over you." With that last word she again disappeared.

The blast of light that brought Harry home amazed everyone. The fact he was gone a week also amazed him. Clearwing had apparently taught him two decades worth or power in a matter of a week. The powers were amazing he now had a great respect for nature. The Lightning-Travel was another powerful energy he now controlled as he could banish people with it and bring people to him. The final power he received was an understanding of the most intrigue magic there was, love. Harry loved his family and friends, but now he had a whole new love. He found a rare peace and tranquillity in his life and wished it would last forever.

The first order of business was simple, destroy the Death Eaters. There were now one hundred trained members of Voldemort's army. Harry used the knowledge in the Hogwarts ring to start planning. Now that they had his powers to rely on they could easily destroy the Death Eaters and force the now finished soul repairing potion down Voldemort's throat. They drew up several maps of England and looked for any similarities in attack patterns.

The only problem with their plan was apparating. Since the Death Eaters could apparate they could easily defeat the patterns they found. They then decided to look **at** the attacks. All the hits were in muggle towns and villages. If someone went to the Department of Births and Deaths they would notice that a lot of muggleborn children under eleven were being killed and the culprits were being warped by Dumbledore's greatest puppet.

"It's time; we're going after his Death Eaters. I want you all to know that if you don't want to do this you are welcome to leave." Harry turned his eyes to everyone sitting at the table. "We're all of age by England's standards, we can beat them and they can't do a thing about it. The power I obtained in the desert can help us win against the Death Eaters but this magic can't be used for vengeance, I can use it for justice so I need to ask you all a huge favour." He sighed and looked at them all. "When we finally find the two that desecrated my parents' graves…I need one of you to kill them."

"I'll do it." Draco stood up and smiled at him. "If it wasn't for you Harry, I'd probably be out there hurting people with them. Now I have a betrothed I love, three nephews and a niece I adore and lots of friends. I owe it all to you. I swear I will help you get vengeance on those two."

"Thanks Drake." Harry smiled and stood up, walking over and hugging him tightly. "I'm glad we're in this together, cousin."

Everyone smiled at the love shown between the two ex-enemies. The following few weeks were spent planning it all. They had picked out a singular pattern and had worked out their next target. A high concentration of magic was found in south-east England. They all knew it was muggleborn babies and children who couldn't control their magic. Cindy, Astoria, Ginny and Luna weren't being allowed to fight and neither were Hermione, Daphne and Susan since they had the babies so they became the Healer unit. Harry, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Alexis, Remus, Jake, Hugo since he had some S.A.S training and Mad-Eye were the main fighters while Tonks, Nancy, Simone, Narcissa and Bellatrix were going to provide cover fire and distractions.

"This is it, we're going to LT directly to the village, once there we place anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards up. Everyone ok with the plan?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded and with a lot of concentration on Harry's part they disappeared in a flash of blue lightning.

**A/N2: Ok so Dajoji is a Native American legend of a panther who could force the sun into the clouds with a roar. This is the story starting to wind down. The next two chapters will be the last of this story. After which I'll be taking two months to start on the sequel and hopefully work on my other projects. Please review and give feedback, no flaming.**

**Hermione: Can't even go fight…**

**Daphne: I know I'm way stronger then Draco.**

**Susan: Stop bitching and relax, this way we can relax and cuddle our babies!**

**Cindy, Luna, Ginny and Astoria: I am never going to be that bad when I'm a parent.**


	26. Death Eaters Lose

**A/N: CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ALSO IT'LL SOUND LIKE KIDS ARE BEING KILLED, PLEASE READ PROPERLY AS THAT ISN'T TRUE. This chapter was really hard to write.**

Chapter Twenty Five: Death Eaters Lose

The second the flash of lightning passed Harry had everyone in position. Hugo being the only non-magical had been giving a magically modified shotgun. It was designed like a sawn-off and instead of pump rounds it fired out a combination of full body-binds and the Reductor curse with no need to reload. Once they were all in position Harry saw the first of the group and smiled widely, Crabbe and Goyle. He knew those were earmarked for Draco to take care of.

"Alright Crabbe, Goyle, killing muggleborns now are we?" Draco asked with his wand firmly in his hand. He was goading the two idiots to abandon their posted spots and created the opening needed for the others to rush them. Once they chased after him they saw the last thing in their lives, Hugo's shotgun blasting them with body-binds and a Reducto to the head each. Hugo would be hugging Hermione for this amazing weapon; all he had to do was pump the gun to change spells. It was powerful and would cut down Death Eater scumbags who thought of his daughter as dirt on their shoes.

Within seconds of the first two blasts all hell broke loose. There was at least fifty trainee Death Eaters, all of them were firing quick and continuous AK's at them. Harry's new powers and the teamwork that his friends shown reminded Hugo that his daughter was safe hands with her husband, Harry's quickness and ingenious ways had five of the Death Eaters dead within a minute while others who were obviously children no older than twelve, being forced into it were being banished to safe places away from the battle.

The recruits were certainly well trained for a group of teens. The leader of the group was the oldest, he looked twenty and his face showed nothing to concentration. The second he spoke Harry realised it, he wasn't English. Voldemort had begun taking members from all over the world to maintain the façade Dumbledore forced him to live. From the fifty only fifteen were standing, all of them trying to kill and none of them attempting to beg for forgiveness, they were trying to kill.

"Ok, these aren't kids, these are killers." Harry told the group who were communicating through ear pieces. "I want everyone to work on the leader, I think he was a Durmstrang student back when the tri-wizard was going on and I remember him putting his name in the Goblet. Be careful and if it seems you're surrounded, tell me and I'll LT you home." A chorus of 'rogers' was the replies and they set to their strategy of killing those who were dangerous and seeing if anyone was being held against their wills.

Hugo felt a pang of sadness seeing some many teenagers putting their lives on the wrong side but understood the need for them not to be given a second chance. Draco was struggling to fight so many and was wearing out, the thought of Pansy holding their godson and one day their own child had him wanting to fight on. He summoned all his strength and finished off two who had him cornered.

Harry was testing the limits of his new powers. Some of them worked almost like battle runes, all he had to do was focus and something would happen. He could sense who was here to kill and who wasn't, those who weren't he'd send to a place they felt safe and happy. Those who wanted to kill, they got their wish, their own anger was killing them, turning them into paranoid wizards who turned on each other quickly.

Once the last of them were killed Harry made a public show of it. All of them were LT'ed to Diagon Alley where their bodies hung in a formation, spelling out 'Death Eaters beware'. Within five minutes all those who were scared of the Death Eaters felt something they haven't in a while, hope.

They returned to Potter Compound with only minor injuries, Neville had a sprained wrist from casting which Harry silently remarked to him not needing to polish his own wand anymore which got him four slaps one from his three lovely wives and one from Tracey. Remus and Draco were both exhausted but seemed to reenergise when their lovely ladies kissed them. "I'm going to bring Remus for a bath." Tonks gave a lusty wink to Hermione, Daphne and Susan before leaving with Remus.

Taking the hint, six hands took Harry into their bedroom and helped him relax with all their hands massaging his exhausted body and kissing him. He had visions of the brides of Dracula and laughed internally as his lip were too busy kissing Susan to laugh.

The next few weeks went by with different raids on DE's and other important things like their businesses and financial bases. One company name kept going through all their heads was something known simply as the 'Phoenix Syndicate'. Although they had no idea at the time to what it was all they needed to know was that it was funding the Death Eaters in secret and all thoughts had turned to Dumbledore's famed Order.

By the time Christmas rolled around the family was enjoying a large meal in the dining area outside. Warming charms and snow repellents that would've been needed in England weren't needed in the compound, the weather was a comfortable temperature of 13C and the snow hadn't made an appearance although they could use a spell if they wanted.

The babies all got similar little toys: some stuffed animals that were interactive, special pyjamas to let the parents know when they needed to be changed and little playpens that sense what they need. Harry's wives all received beautiful jewellery, dresses and each got a book of 'Harry coupons'.

All the friends gave gifts of booze and chocolates between each other and little joke gifts. Luna and Alexis talked to Harry about a serious item and were please when he agreed. He was happy they found love with each other and hoped it lasted.

After Christmas all work went back to the old business; hunting down the Death Eaters. The raids became more frequent and harsh taking out the army Voldemort was building was not an easy task. The raids took longer as all that was left was the last and strongest of all the Death Eaters.

"Okay, these five are main lieutenants of his recruiting drive, if we take them out then we can spend some time relaxing." Harry grinned and watched the men walking down Diagon Alley.

"NOW!" Draco shouted, casting the first Reducto which hit the Death Eater straight in the knee, blowing it down to the sinew and bone.

Harry and Hugo nodded and blasted the fallen man with two more hits, silencing his screams and ending his life. The main of his recruiters sensed the trouble and started firing widely, sending more AK's to them. Hugo cocked the shotgun and fired two powerful body binds at the man. After a quick Reducto they worked on the other three when they heard multiple pops. When they looked at the other they all silently cursed to themselves.

"Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter you are under arrest!" Kingsley shouted, firing stunners.

"Shit, it's KFC; can someone please fry these chickens away?" Draco asked, dodging stunners.

"I got this one." Harry laughed, using the LT to hold the Order members in suspended motion. "Tell Dumbledore that if he won't deal with the Death Eaters, we will!" He shouted, making them all disappear and launching two bone-breakers at the other Death Eaters, panting and sitting down.

"You okay son?" Hugo asked, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, I'm not supposed to use my powers for anger, it takes it out of me…" Harry sipped a vial of pepper-up potion and sighing contently. "Dumbledore has some sort of a spell on something I'm using or has some sort of a tag on me." He mused, looking around at the Alley and closing his eyes, sensing all the ambient magic around. "There are too many signatures…"

"Just relax, we'll think of something." Hugo smiled and got the rest of them as they LT'ed home. Once they arrived home again all the women wanted to keep their other halves happy and content to make sure they were comfortable and relaxed.

Harry walked into the kitchen at 3am and found Remus, Hugo, Jake and Draco all sporting huge grins on their faces and saw him. "Maybe we should go on missions more, this is the life." Draco chuckled.

"I'll second that." Harry smirked and got a beer, sitting down with them with a limp.

"I'll join into that, Rose has never been like this." Hugo smirked at Harry. "Isn't it the women who are supposed to limp?"

"Usually, but I've got three wives. So after nine times I can bloody well limp!" Harry yawned and saw them all widen their eyes.

"Nine times?!" Draco asked incredulously. "Merlin's balls, how are you walking?"

"Hermione did it three times?! That I didn't need to know…" Hugo paled and chugged his beer.

"No, Mione and I only do it once…never mind." Harry chuckled and sipped more.

"How was it nine times then?" Remus asked, staring at him.

"Susan." Harry laughed and sipped more beer. "She and I did it six times…"

"Six?!" Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his face.

"Yeah, she's been really promiscuous in the bedroom lately." Harry shrugged and placed his glass near his crotch. "Oh thank Merlin."

"Pansy's the same." Draco chuckled and finished his beer. "She's really missed me and with the wedding set for next month, life is good." He smiled and leaned into the chair, yawning.

"Honestly, women from the Black family seem to very, open." Remus chuckled and sighed contently. "Oh and Dora and I are expecting." He grinned, getting pats on the shoulders from all the guys.

"Nothing's better than holding that baby in your arms for the first time." Hugo smiled and looked at Harry. "Is there son?"

"Nothing better at all, the love you feel when you first see them look at you or grab your finger." Harry agreed and grinned.

"Okay, no I'm the odd one out." Draco laughed at them.

"Yes you are." Jake smirked and stared at them. "To families, they can annoy us but we love them anyway."

"Here, here." They all clinked glasses and finished their drinks, one by one leaving the table and finally going back to their lovely ladies to sleep for the night.

The following week brought them the break they needed. Albus had managed to enter Hogwarts and Voldemort was apparently waiting to wage an assault on the castle. It presented Harry and 'The System' a chance to finally end the Death Eaters and dent Dumbledore's forces in one blow. They all suited up and despite Harry's numerous protests Susan, Hermione and Daphne were all coming with them. Astoria, Cindy, Luna and Ginny were staying behind with Simone and Molly to serve as a healing unit for them.

Once they were all suited up and the news of the battle spread, the first wave of Hermione, Hugo, Jake, Blaise, Draco and Alexis LT'ed to Hogwarts to one of the towers, all of them taking their positions. As soon as they gave the signal through Harry's two way mirror Remus and he designed to send the rest of the team out. With all the team there they saw an epic battle being waged outside and looked to Harry.

"Ok here's the battle plan; dads', you both lead Hermione and Daphne with Blaise and Alexis for backup, attack some of the newer recruits they have and make sure if they piss their pants, contact me and I'll LT them out of here." Harry told the first small team who nodded. "Hannah, Draco, Susan, Neville and Tracey, you five will take on whatever Order members try to interfere with us." The second team nodded and smiled to each other. "That leaves the rest of us; we'll be the ones who join the 'battle' outside. Our job is causing hell and to get me close enough to Voldemort so I can release Tom from his prison."

After they all split into their groups, Harry and the main group ran outside, hitting as many Death Eaters with lethal curses as he could. As soon as they reached the main fighting part where Dumbledore had Voldemort in a duel that to the untrained eye was an epic battle between good and evil, but Harry knew better, it was Dumbledore playing the puppeteer and making his puppet move and fight him.

His wands firmly in his hands, he sent two powerful spells into the two, duelling them at once. People watching on both sides were amazed; Harry Potter, duelling the two 'greatest' wizards of the age and holding his own against them. Harry wasn't arrogant, he was way behind in experience but he was able to make up for that with both the expanded core he gained without his Horcrux and the powers that Clearwing had given him were helping him hold his own.

Dumbledore was amazed; here was a seventeen year old holding his own against him, the greatest wizard of his age. Ever since the boy appeared in a flash of lightning he had being trying to discover what power the boy had, now he watched as he duelled with him and his intrigue puppet. His power should've been twice as strong as the boy's and yet the boy wasn't even trying. Dumbledore's stamina was powerful but since the loss of that blasted phoenix he wasn't as powerful. Voldemort's own power took a small portion of his own to operate.

Meanwhile Hugo and Hermione were teaming up on several of the strongest werewolves that followed Voldemort's Dark Army. They were currently fighting Fenrir Greyback the Alpha of the group who was known for his vicious and almost cannibalistic ways. "I've been waiting to sink my fangs into you sweetheart." He chuckled darkly, licking his lips and looking lustfully at Hermione.

"Not my daughter you fucking mutt!" Hugo cocked his shot gun and blew Greyback's head off in one blast. All the other werewolves looked in shock and bowed down to Hugo. "What the hell is going on?"

"You killed their Alpha, it makes them obey you now dad." Hermione explained, chuckling nervously and watching carefully as one of the werewolves stood up. He looked very attractive she thought even though she was married, he reminded her of Harry, his hair was black and messy but his eyes were a unique shade of black.

"I am Samuel; I was Fenrir's second in command. I will fight with you no matter sir." He bowed and looked to the rest of the wolves. "Now let's rid those Death Eaters who treated us like dogs!" He shouted, turning to Hugo who nodded and grinned. "CHARGE!"

Remus heard the call and grinned, fighting Peter Pettigrew on his own. "They were your friends!"

"The Dark Lord gave me the power you all kept from me!" Peter shouted, firing lethal spells over at him.

"We kept nothing from you!" Remus yelled, hitting him in the chest with a bone-breaker. "I hope they find you on the other side and kill you!"

"…Die." Peter gurgled out, hitting Remus with a weird sickly yellow beam.

Susan and Draco took on Kingsley Shacklebolt together in a duel and tried to match the dark skinned man's power and stamina. His wand movements were quick and all his spells non-verbal, making it harder for them to dodge the spells zooming past them. "Surrender now and you will tried fairly by a counsel of your equals!" He told them, seeing them both pant.

Susan walked forward slightly and smirked at him. "Go. Fuck. Yourself." She said angrily, launching a barrage of power spells at him, focusing all her power into the spells she sent to him. She remembered when Amelia was killed and Kingsley was one of the killers.

"Oh, the chance to kill one of Potter's whores is great, but finishing off you, that's just the perfect thing." Kingsley chuckled, sending multiple Killing Curses at her. Susan dodged them all and sent every lethal spell she could back at him. Finally one of the bone-breakers connected with his spine and sent him to the ground.

"This is for my Aunt." Susan pointed her wand at him with tears in her eyes. "Diffindo!" She shouted, severing Kingsley's head from his shoulders. Draco hugged her and stemmed the tears in her eyes.

"It was him or you, Amelia would be proud you fought so hard." He smiled and hugged her again. "Now come on, we still have more to go through.

"Y-You're right Draco, thank you." Susan kissed his cheek and smiled softly. "Come on, I think I saw one of the ones who defiled James and Lily's graves."

Harry's legendary duel as people were already calling it was now starting to heat up. Members of the Order watched as Harry's new powers came into play, creating amazing chains of lightning that surrounded all the Order members and left just Harry and Voldemort in one circle.

"Now you will die Harry Potter." Voldemort chuckled and pointed his wand at him. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry dodged the spell and stopped Voldemort in his tracks. He walked over and poured the vial containing the antidote down his throat. As soon as the vial's contents were gone, Voldemort dropped to his knees. The screams were ear splitting and people noticed his snake exploding into a black mist that flew into his body.

"Tom? Can you hear me?" Harry asked, watching as the greying haired man stood up; his features like they were before his imprisonment and his eyes going back to their natural brown.

"Well done Harry." Dumbledore grinned, finally free of the ropes that were holding him so tightly. "Avada Kedavra!" He cast, killing Tom Riddle instantly.

"NO! He wasn't Voldemort, he was an innocent man!" Harry shouted, his magic flaring up. "You had no right to kill anyone. I thought the great Albus Dumbledore doesn't kill people."

"Come now Harry," Dumbledore's grandfatherly tone was on and Harry had to try not vomiting. "Voldemort was too dangerous to let live and we cannot allow that. Now that you've completed your destiny, surrender and let the justice system judge you for your crimes."

"What crimes?!" Harry shouted at him, scowling at him.

"Why killing young Ronald of course." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Ronald Dumbledore died in an Honour Duel after attacking my wife!" Harry snarled his wands firmly into his hands.

"And what of young Ginevra, where is she?" Dumbledore asked. "I heard you claimed her for yourself!"

"She's with her family!" Bill shouted from behind Harry.

"Where she belongs!" Fred shouted with him.

"Away from meddling old fools like you!" George shouted, scowling at him.

"Come now boys, I was the one who took your sister in when your parents were forced to disown her." Dumbledore tried to placate them. "It was Harry who got her sent away."

"And it was Harry who discovered what you did to her." Remus said calmly. "I trusted you Albus, LILY AND JAMES TRUSTED YOU!" Remus panted, holding his bleeding side. Harry saw the blood and looked at Dumbledore and everyone.

"This isn't over old man." He said, LT'ing everyone home. Remus and Dora instantly went to the Healers tent.

Dora came out ten minutes later, tears streaming down her eyes and her hair a limp mousy brown. "H-Harry, he wants to see you…" She muttered, bringing him into the room inside the house where he was moved. When Harry walked in the first thing he noticed was how pale Remus was.

"Remus? Remus it's me." Harry whispered, knelling beside the bed.

"H-Harry…P-Peter got me with a curse; it's draining my blood away." Remus muttered softly.

"No." Harry shook his head and looked at him. "You'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley will heal you…"

"I'm sorry cub, but this is it for me." He turned his gaze to Dora and then back to Harry. "I want you to keep her safe, Harry keep her and the baby safe."

"I will Remus, I promise." Harry said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"And cub?" Remus grabbed onto his hand.

"Yes Remus?" Harry asked, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"Go to your grandfather…tell him to alter your memories. When Dumbledore learns that a child is born from Dora and mines marriage, he'll order the baby killed, if a court tries anything, you can say the baby is yours."

"Remus no…"

"Yes Harry, Dora and I have discussed this." Remus smiled softly at him. "I love you cub, like you're my own. Look after them for me like Dumbledore stopped me from doing for you." He whispered, closing his eyes, his breath stopping.

"I will Remus, I swear." Harry covered him in a sheet and stood up. Dora walked over and collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his chest. "I'll keep you safe Tonks, I swear." He whispered.

**A/N2: Yes, I killed Remus. Originally it was going to be one of the wives but you guys would've castrated me and I like my bits where they are thank you very much. This chapter was for me one of the hardest for the last part, the actual words and emotions were hard to make as real as possible. Please don't flame me over Remus's death. Please leave a review though. Also the next chapter will be an epilogue/lead up to the next book.**

**Harry: Wow, that was um…**

**Hermione: Awfully sad, are you okay Dora?**

**Tonks: I-I'll be fine, AFTER I KILL CRAIG!**

**Craig: *Runs away as fast as possible***


	27. Epilogue and Prologue

**A/N: *Sniffle*, this is the last A/N I'll be doing minus the one on the end…you guys have been amazing the 514 reviewers, 1,008 followers, 732 favourites and the 28 communities at the time I wrote this. You guys are awesome.**

***Epilogue***

It took a month for news of Remus's death to hit England as news that he was a member of the terrorist cell that Lord Potter-Black-Bones was in charge of. By special laws passed through the Wizengamot (Of which Harry's many seats were placed in stasis until he was captured and tried) dictating that all media was to be regulated by the Ministry, making Harry's shares in the Daily Prophet now invalid. Thanks to quick thinking by Scythe, all the shares had to be sold making Harry another million galleons to add to the family fortune.

Remus's funeral was a small affair; all the family and families in Potter Compound came to pay their respects to the teacher, advisor, husband, uncle and father. Harry and Dora were taking it twice as hard, by Remus's request they had went to Mad-Eye to get their memories altered. By removing certain parts and altering other, Alastor was able to create what Remus had asked him to, a two month fake affair based when Harry's wives were in the last and in Susan's case, mid-section of their pregnancies.

Daphne, Hermione and Susan all knew it was fake but for the safety of the unborn baby and knew their husband was suffering. Harry had taken it badly, in his mind he had cheated on the three most important women in his life. He doted on them hand and foot, pampering them and begging their forgiveness.

Tonks went into a double deep depression. She had in her mind cheated on the man she loved and she had betrayed the trust of the three women she had grown to love. Then her mind would turn to Harry, to the way his callous hands would be so soft on her skin. To the feel of his lips on hers and the gentle way he would hold her. Over the course of her pregnancy they grew closer. As per Remus's request, Simone and Molly told them a blood infusion would be needed when the baby was born.

Once little Theodore (Named after Tonks' recently deceased father) Remus Lupin-Potter was born on April 12th 1999. The 'blood transfusion' (Which was in reality a blood adoption ritual) formally made him a Potter under Remus's request and thanks to little Teddy's metamorphic powers, he still looked the same cute little baby.

Harry and Tonks grew closer through it all and eventually she decided to formally become his consort. After receiving a right bollocking from Simone, Harry was then allowed to formally add her to the family. He went and purchased a 'consort' ring even though Simone knew no such item existed, she remembered the one on her finger that James gave her and smiled lovingly at her son, the young man was the same as his father and just as loyal.

Neville and Tracey had managed one son in the matter of a year and a half, little Francis 'Frank' Longbottom was completely spoiled by his parents, grandparents (Which after a year and a lot of work by goblins included Frank and Alice), great-grandmother and his godparents Harry and Daphne.

Luna and Alexis found themselves getting a lot closer, they slowly fell in love but faced the problem that they could never really be married. Gary, being a good friend of the members of Potter Compound offered an experimental partnership license. Luna and Alexis became life partners on Luna's seventeenth birthday. As promised, Harry gave them the one gift they wanted; he donated for Luna to carry a child.

The youngest of all the kids and the baby boys' eyes were the same as their mother's, the black messy hair was a dead giveaway as to the identity of their father. Little Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood-Moody were the cutest sight for most of the women.

With the kids now extending past Harry's Harem (As dubbed by Cindy much to Harry's annoyance) Harry decided to build something new in the compound. After a year of hard work and some impressive negotiations with Simone, it was finished; a perfect recreation of Potter Manor which was designed with the idea that if it worked the compound could be changed. It took only a month to then create multiple manors which formed one huge house almost double the size of Hogwarts.

**Prologue: Year 2001, location: England, unknown location**

Within the Ministry of Magic is a room that none venture into. Inside of it is a single stone archway. This archway is the 'Passage of Death', created by the Peverells it was donated to the Department of Mysteries by one Charlus Hadrian Potter for them to see what its purpose was. No one knew what the hell the thing did. All the Potters could see the thin veil that was inside the arch, the voices of the ancients spoke to them all.

Now the veil was expelling energy throughout the room as a single entity walked out of the veil, his grey hair willowing with the magical breeze and his blue eyes examining the room around him. "The time has come…I just hope that he's ready…" He muttered to himself, placing a cloak over him to hide his face and walked out, seeing a newspaper. "I wonder how long I've been gone…" He sighed, opening the newspaper.

"Oi, this is a restricted area!" One guard shouted, pointing his wand at the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure laughed and held out his hand as a regal looking ring appeared on his finger. "I believe you know who I am and if so, move out of my way!"

"You're under arrest!" The guard shouted at him again, his wand now emitting sparks.

"Dammit." The cloaked man sighed and stunned him wandlessly. "It seems you're getting in loads of trouble little one." He chuckled and made the ring disappear. Once he made his escape from the Ministry he went to his ancestral home, seeing it in a lockdown.

**Potter Compound: Same time**

The signals that someone has broken through the Potter Manor wards had Harry spooked until he managed to LT to the location. In one of the studies a light was on and a man sat behind the desk, watching as Harry walked in. "Who are you?!" Harry shouted with his wands in his hands.

"Put your bloody wands away Hadrian!" The man shouted, looking up from his desk and sighing softly. "Is that anyway to greet your grandfather young man?" He smirked, raising his eyes to his grandson's.

"That's impossible; Charlus Potter and his wife Dorea had died before my parents!" Harry shouted and watched in awe as his Potter Family ring popped into the man's hand.

"All the proof you need I believe?" Charlus chuckled as he slipped the ring on. "We have much to discuss young Hadrian."

"About?"

"Dumbledore's Order…and how you can finally end it."

"I'm listening." Harry nodded and sat down, holding his questions for the time being.

"Within the Order is another one, the Shadow Counsel. They are the ones pulling the strings of the English Ministry for many years." Charlus ran his fingers through his grey messy hair. "Now, since you have done death a big favour and reconnected Riddle's soul…he has allowed me to come back to advise you."

"Not to be rude grandfather, but why not send back my mother or father?" Harry asked carefully.

"James and Lily couldn't leave…they send their apologies and love." Charlus smiled. "Sirius wasn't a major blood relative so he couldn't come back and your grandmother would simply murder Albus which wouldn't work." He chuckled and opened a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"So…you're here to help me?" Harry asked, eyeing the man carefully. "Explain how you're back!"

"Peverell blood flows through our veins. Thanks to it, I was able to walk through the veil back into this world." Charlus explained, smirking as his sipped his drink. "You don't trust easily, that is a good sign Hadrian."

"Please, call me Harry." Harry chuckled weakly.

"Oh, of course, you have my sincere apologies, Harry." Charlus smiled at his grandson. "Why was the manor in lockdown?" Harry explained the past three years to Charlus, seeing the elderly man's anger at how England was being run. "They took the businesses?!"

"Only the ones that we didn't need, all the important ones are currently being held in other names to keep us safe." Harry told him, opening up the safe in the study. "I reactivated the moneylenders and I'm giving high loans with high repayments to the richer members of society." He smirked and placed the documents in front of him.

"Ingenious." Charlus praised his grandson and scanned through all the documents. "Here's what we do now; I have a list of all the Shadow Counsel members for you. It'll take us a couple of years but we will be able to slowly untether their control on England. You were smart going to America and I can't wait to meet my great-grandchildren." He chuckled heartily and finished his drink. "As for the Lordship of the house, you're still the Lord of the Potters and I offer my services to you, Harry."

**A/N2: I know this was a very short item. The epilogue was there as I didn't want to spend time on filler chapters on the things. Book two: True Powers Show will hopefully have its first chapter posted in September or October depending on how much I have to right. I'm also deciding that I'm limiting my stories to three WIP's at a time. So I'll be removing **_**Is Life Ever Fair**_** for a few months while I work on the Baby Harry Challenge, the poll winning story (Which is hard to write, I may backbench and work on another project in my head) and writing the sequel to this story.**

**Harry: To all who have stood with this story to the end, we thank you.**

**Hermione: We know at times, some of the things have been done before.**

**Daphne: But we're still touched you all took the time to read and review.**

**Susan: And we hope that you will like the sequel.**

**All together: We Solemnly Swear That We Are Up To No Good.**

**Craig: And for now…Mischief Managed.**


End file.
